Choices and Consequences
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: Captured by Aizen, Ichigo is forced to make a choice - one that will save a life and ruin another. Rated M death, lemons.
1. Preview

**AN: Well, well – I finally got off my duff and put something up. This has been plaguing my dreams – day and night so I thought I would write it out and see where it goes. Hope you like it. Constructive crits are wonderful! Flaming for something minor (yes, I know I'm not going to get everyone in perfect character) is highly discouraged… You'll make me cry… ok, not really, but seriously..**

**This is set about where the anime is now (Rukia, Renji and Chad fighting Yammy) with some changes as you'll see….**

**I don't own Bleach – not sure what I would do if I did… **

Choices and Consequences

By: Abarai Starsha

Preview

Rukia slowly started to regain consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was something around her neck. Quickly suppressing the memories of her execution, she tried to bring her hands to her neck to investigate. Unable to move them, she realized she was tied up…and not alone. She heard voices but was still unable to make sense of anything. She tried opening her eyes but only got a blur and a sharp pain in her head as a response.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices. She relaxed a bit when she was able to make out one of the voices as…Ichigo's? But then, why was she tied up?

"…NO!…serious...choose…Rukia…Inoue…death..." Rukia could tell he was pissed off which meant something was wrong. Then she heard the second voice… _AIZEN_.

There were ten of them in the throne room along with a few various Arrancar. Ichigo was bound by a spell and a reiatsu suppression collar around his neck. He was on his knees in front of Aizen, fury burning in his amber eyes. In front of him and to the left of Aizen was Inoue, bound and held by Gin. Tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes desperately pleaded with Ichigo. The other side of Aizen stood Momo holding onto a bound and unconscious Rukia. Ichigo glanced to his immediate right and noticed a bound Hitsugaya with the same fury in his eyes. Behind him was an unconscious Ishida whose breathing was erratic at best. Renji and Chad's bodies were piled together in the back corner-dead and forgotten.

Aizen stood in front of his chair as his gaze locked onto Ichigo's eyes. "I offer you the chance to be a GOD! Part of being a god is making choices. Who shall live, who shall die. It's an everyday thing, really and one you WILL do. Now, between these two, who do you wish to send back? Choose, or you will ALL die."

Ichigo looked into Inoue's pleading eyes, then to Rukia's still form.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, PLEASE! I… I can't s-stay here. She's dead! She's already DEAD! PLEA-"Inoue's plea was cut off when Gin taped her mouth shut.

"Now, now… It wouldn't be fair to ole Rukia-_chan_ here if you're pleading your case and she's…not." He said with a slight grin.

A soft moan was heard as Rukia once again opened her eyes. Voices became louder, whole and her vision had cleared. She wanted to throw up as her mind wrapped around the situation, the words that were being spoken, and the situation they were all in.

"I choose…."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Please excuse the timing at the beginning and the slight changes from the anime and manga as they are necessary to get this thing rolling…

**Thank you StarPrincess999, Shadow Pain and Denidene for being my very first reviewers! I thank you! (And will thank anyone else if they would be so kind as to drop me some kind of feedback – hint, hint…)**

**Again – Don't own Bleach, still not sure what I would do if I did… too many possibilities, so little time….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_2 days earlier…._

Tension was high across the one square spirit mile of the fake Karakura. Aizen just killed the last remaining Espada he brought with him. He smiled as he watched her fall.

"Aww, now Halibel was one of our best ones. Change of plans, Captain?" Gin asked.

"Slight. It seems as though my army was not as strong as I was led to believe. They were not fit to defend the heaven I will reign over. Not that I should have expected much. No, Gin. When you create something out of nothing you still end up with," he gestured to the fallen Halibel, "nothing. No matter, as I already have plans for my next army who will be unstoppable." With a gleam in his eye and a flick of his wrist which held his blade, Kyoka Suigetsu, Hinamori suddenly appeared behind the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya.

Shock and disbelief played out across his face. "You're n-not d-dead!"

"No, Shiro-chan" she replied as she whacked him on the back of his head, knocking him out. She quickly placed a binding kido on him as Aizen nodded at her.

"It's time," he said.

"NO!" screamed Matsumoto from below, as she tried to get up to help her captain. She looked up at the yellow beams of the Negashion as they appeared around Aizen, Gin, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. A hole opened up in the sky and they were gone.

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't know how long he was out, but he woke to find himself in a white room. Sitting up he looked around. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. A small rounded and barred window was on the opposite side from the wall with the bed. At the foot of the bed was another wall with the only door in the room.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his mind, Hitsugaya ran his hand through his locks of white hair when he noticed it. He was wearing some kind of collar around his neck. Tugging at it with disgust, he found it wouldn't be easy to remove. He also realized it chained him to the bed.

"That's a reiatsu suppression collar. It's not like we can have you going around destroying the place," Gin said as he opened the door and stood in front of the young captain.

"Where's Momo?" he asked standing up. Fire was burning behind his teal eyes.

"She's…around," Gin replied, "Probably attending to whatever Aizen, _needs_." Fists clenched, Hitsugaya lunged for Gin with a growl in his throat but was quickly forced back to the bed as the chain to his collar reached its end.

Taking a small step back, Gin commented, "Nice to see you so feisty so soon. Ah, well, can't be helped." He placed a binding spell on the captain, "Time to meet up with the others."

Bent over with the collar around his neck and his arms around his back, Hitsugaya was led to Aizen's throne room. In the corner he saw Renji and Chad, slumped together on the floor. _Are they? No, they can't be. _He thought, even though he knew they were. No suppression collar, no trace of reiatsu. _How?_

Close to the bodies was that of Ishida. His breathing was labored and he was bleeding out of his chest but he was alive. In the center of the room on his knees, was Ichigo, also bound, collared and chained to the floor. Eyes locked, teal on amber. W_hat the fuck is going on?,_ thoughts mirroring each other.

Forced to his knees, the chain to his collar bound to the floor, Gin stated, "I hear there was a bit of trouble getting the little one out of Yammy's grasp before he finished crushing her. I do hope Aizen-sama was able to save her. It would be a shame if she died now."

"Bastard!" Ichigo was seething.

"Not much you can do about it, from where you are, is there, Ichigo-kun. However, I must commend you for all the havoc you did manage to do. Your powers are growing. While you're not quite at your potential yet, I can almost taste it, can't you?" said the slick of voice of Aizen as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Aizen-sama! Did the little one make it?"

Looking at Ichigo he said, "Barely. My little Momo is taking care of her at the moment. Meet up with her and go get the other one." With a nod and a slight bow, Gin left.

At the mention of Momo's name, Hitsugaya snapped out of his daze. "How?" He demanded.

With a smile, Aizen turned his gaze to the white haired man. "You don't expect me to explain all of my tricks do you, Hitsugaya-kun? Even if they do involve the two of you I'm not ready to reveal my entire hand." Cracking an easy smile he continued, "I will, however, tell you that while you thought she was getting "better" she was still under my control. Turns out I don't have to control her nearly as hard as I used to. Seems she's doing more and more for me on her own, free will and all of that.

Back there, I wanted to see how far I could break you, so I set it up to make you think you ran your blade through her. Oh, the look on your face! I thought you were going to crumble right then and there. I was very impressed at how things played out. First things first though," he said, turning back to Ichigo. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**AN: If you missed it, this is cutting into the anime at the part where Renji and Chad were crushed by Yammy (for simplicity of the story, they had to die) and Rukia was caught in his grip - before he threw her, before Ichigo left Orihime and Ishida. It was at that point where Aizen was able to capture the five of them. **

**Trust me; I am holding a vigil for Renji. Probably why I had to write that one shot "It's Always Been You". (Insert shameless promotion). I had to do something to make it up to him – sniff…**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I actually have more of the middle of this story written than I do the beginning… oops. Impatience on my part…**

**Denidene, Shadow Pain, Star Princess999 and Murasaki ice rain - Thank you all for your comments! **

**I hope this chapter will explain a bit more about Inoue, what's going through her mind and why she said the things she said in the preview. Mental stress can bring the best of them to their knees… **

**Still don't own it – (Do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter? Seems kind of redundant…)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"You can take your proposal and shove it up your ass, Aizen! I'm going to kill you as soon as I get out of this!" Ichigo raged.

"Brave talk for someone who is chained to the floor like a dog, Ichigo-kun. Once I've established my new army, you will lead them and destroy everything that gets in my way."

"What happened to your Espada?" Ichigo asked, giving a sideways glance at Hitsugaya.

"Life is about choices. Sometimes you make good ones, sometimes not. Let's just say I chose sub standard material and ended up with a sub standard army. While I may have lost the battle, I have gained so much information that the next time, I will be unstoppable. My new army will be made from material of the…highest quality." Gin and Momo then entered the room. On one side, Gin was holding Inoue's arm as she walked beside him. Slung over the opposite shoulder, he held an unconscious Rukia.

"Inoue! Rukia!" Ichigo called. Inoue looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya called at the same time. She turned to him, her expression blank.

Gin walked up to Aizen and set Rukia down on the floor beside him. Momo took Rukia's chain and stood behind her. Gin led Inoue to Aizen's other side.

"Ah, look who came to join us, Ichigo-kun, Hitsugaya-kun. Everyone has choices to make in life, even in death. If you are going to lead my army, and you will, you will start your training now. He walked over to Inoue and started stroking her hair as he continued, "I will let one of them go. Kuchiki Rukia, or Inoue Orihime?"

"What?" Ichigo chocked out. His stomach turned as he watched Aizen put his hands on Inoue.

She stood, frozen. Fear crept though her body like she has never felt before. Any resolve she had when she first left everyone, to protect them, was gone. She tried to hide her fear when she looked at Ichigo, thankful that he was not in that inhuman form. She tried to get away from Aizen as he let his fingers stroke her hair. She tried to open her mouth to see if they would let her continue to heal Ishida, but she couldn't. Fear and uncertainty locked her into place. She felt her mind drift to earlier times, before Aizen, before Shinigami. She tried to block out what was happening around her. She was utterly, terrified.

"I don't like repeating myself, Ichigo-kun, and my patience is wearing thin."

"NO! You can't be serious. I can't choose between Rukia and Inoue. What do you mean you'll let one go? Does that mean I'm choosing death for the other? Get fucked, Aizen, I'm not playing your games! You're a fucking lunatic!" Ichigo bit out.

"You still don't seem to understand the situation you're in. Choosing not to decide is not an option." He said, letting a little irritation show. He removed his hand from Inoue's hair but not before pulling it, snapping her out of her thoughts, her escape. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't you want to live, Orihime?"

_FLASHBACK:_

_Throne room, Gin and Aizen are talking about their new plan._

"_Ya gonna let the boy choose?" Gin asks._

"_Of course."_

"_What if he chooses the one ya want to keep?"_

_With his trademark grin he replied, "He won't."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Orihime looked at Ichigo and spoke softly, trying to get the image of his hollow out of her head, "K-Kurosaki-kun, you told me you came here to save me. Kuchiki-san came to save me to, didn't she? S-she's lived her life and now she's dead. She's a shinigami now, isn't it her job to, to p-protect humans? Kurosaki-kun, I…I want to live my life too." Tears were streaming down her face.

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia's still form and he felt irritation at the other girl's words. _Our lives in death are to protect those that are living, true. Why does it sound…wrong? _

Memories of Rukia flashed in Ichigo's mind: When they first met, her wonderment of juice, her fascination with the human world, her execution, her drawings, her stubbornness, her will to fight and protect, her strength and hatred of being underestimated. Then he thought of Orihime: her innocence, when her brother's hollow tried to kill her, her smile, her want to heal everyone and hurt no one, her kind heart.

Rukia slowly started to regain consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was something around her neck. Quickly suppressing the memories of her execution, she tried to bring her hands to her neck to investigate. Unable to move them, she realized she was tied up…and not alone. She heard voices but was still unable to make sense of anything. She tried opening her eyes but only got a blur and a sharp pain in her head as a response.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices. She relaxed a bit when she was able to make out one of the voices as…Ichigo's? But then, why was she tied up?

"…NO!…serious...choose…Rukia…Inoue…death..." Rukia could tell he was pissed off which meant something was wrong. Then she heard the second voice… _AIZEN_.

Aizen stood in front of his chair as his gaze locked onto Ichigo's eyes. "I offer you the chance to be a GOD! Part of being a god is making choices. Who shall live, who shall die. It's an everyday thing, really and one you WILL do. Now, between these two, who do you wish to send back? Choose, or you will ALL die."

Ichigo looked into Inoue's pleading eyes, then to Rukia's still form.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, PLEASE! I… I can't s-stay here. She's dead! She's already DEAD! PLEA-"Inoue's plea was cut off when Gin taped her mouth shut. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Now, now… It wouldn't be fair to ole Rukia-_chan_ here if you're pleading your case and she's…not." He said with a slight grin.

A soft moan was heard as Rukia once again opened her eyes. Voices became louder, whole and her vision had cleared. She wanted to throw up as her mind wrapped around the situation, the words that were being spoken, and the situation they were all in.

"I choose….Inoue." His eyes dropped to the floor.

He heard her shriek, "Kurosaki-kun, t-thank you!"

He barely heard the sharp intake of breath and Rukia's stunned, "I..Ichi..go"

He tightly closed his eyes, feeling sick over what he had done. Wanting to thrust Zangetsu through his own heart so he wouldn't have to look at her, wouldn't have to see what was in her eyes.

"So you can make a decision. I'm very proud of you, Ichigo-kun." Aizen's voice cut through the room, instantly quieting Orihime. "Gin, let her go and take the other down to the lab." Gin released his hold and the kido from Inoue, walked over and grabbed Rukia's arm. Inoue ran to Ichigo's side as his eyes grew wide. _LAB?_

Smirking, Gin said, "I guess this makes ya expendable, eh, Rukia-chan?" her eyes didn't move, they were still locked onto Ichigo's bent form.

"Gin…" Aizen warned.

"Hai, hai" he replied and picked up Rukia.

"I…Ichigo…" she said again. This time he opened his eyes and looked at her knowing he would regret it. Shock, horror, sadness, and something else were all there, swimming together in her violet orbs. So many things he wanted to tell her: what she meant to him, how she made him smile, how sorry he was for failing to protect her and not choosing her. He opened his mouth to say all of this, to say _something_. Nothing would come out and then, she was gone.

He was vaguely aware that Inoue was holding onto his arm, vaguely aware Hitsugaya was growling, vaguely aware of Aizen's presence as he started walking towards him.

* * *

**Read and review! I love getting comments - this is all new to me, so indulge :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you: Rukes, Murasaki Ice Rain, Shadow Pain, BleachedBlueCat, Denidene, StarPrincess, and Aizawa Ayumu! I really loved your comments and I am honored! (I really loved how pissed off some of you were at Ichigo. Poor guy, maybe I'll write a story to make it up to him like I did for Renji.)**

**To answer one of the questions in the reviews – there are a few reasons it is rated M. I suppose I should warn you now. There will be a lemon (or two) and things will get pretty dark So, M it will stay. If you're not into those kinds of things but I have already snared you with this story, I can put in warnings if you care to skip those parts.**

**Here is another area where I change the time line and things around a bit from the anime. While Soul Society had their battle with the Espada, the Vizards did not show up, nor was there a fake town. Sorry, but I'm trying to simplify things as my outline is pretty long as it is… Thank you for your understanding and patience. **

**On with the show, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Lab…Lab…LAB! What have I done? What the FUCK have I DONE? _ Desperately, Ichigo tries to fight against the binding spell, trying to get free.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue stands beside him, arms out stretched, not sure if she should touch him. Not sure if she could help him get free.

"Try as you might, you're not going to break free from your bindings. You are strong, but you're not strong enough." Aizen said as he stood in front of Ichigo.

Face red and breathing heavily, Ichigo asked, "Wh-what are you going to do to…with Rukia?"

"You made your choice. What I do to her is my business. She is no longer your concern." He replied with a grin.

"If you hurt her…" Ichigo couldn't finish as his whole body shook with rage. Aizen's eyes shifted to Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun, maybe you should…" But the look on his face made her stop mid sentence. She knew she wasn't going to get through to him. _I wonder if he was this mad when I left with Ulquiorra._

Aizen let out a soft laugh. "If I hurt her?" He laughed again, "Don't you think you hurt her enough already, Ichigo-kun? I already told you, she is no longer your concern and neither is what I choose to do to her." His eyes narrowed, "For now, I'm going to let you go. I don't want you interfering with things here." Turning to the throne, he continued, "Momo, open the Garganta and have some guards escort Orihime and her friends home." Turning back, he leaned in next to Ichigo's ear, "Don't think I'm going to forget you. I will be back for you, soon."

Two male and one female Arrancar stepped up from the back of the room. One of the males held the bodies of Chad and Renji while the female held Ishida. The other male took Ichigo's chain and went through the gate with Inoue holding onto Ichigo's arm. Ichigo was still struggling to no avail. "Now, Hitsugaya-kun, I guess that leaves you." Aizen said as they were pushed further and further down the path.

When they reached the other end, Inoue was surprised to see the gate open up high above Urahara's shop. The Arrancar tossed the bodies to the ground, released the spell and gave Ichigo a shove. Inoue, still holding onto his arm went sailing with him. The gate sealed. Yoruichi was the first one out of the shop with Urahara right behind her. She ran from one body to the next assessing the situation quickly. Staying by Ishida's side she looked at Inoue.

"Orihime? Can you help him?" She asked. Inoue looked over at her, looked at Ichigo and gave a small nod. She reluctantly let go of Ichigo's arm, stood up and went to kneel beside Ishida.

Urahara pulled something from his sleeve and unlocked the collar from Ichigo's neck. He shielded his eyes as he waited for the blast of pent up reiatsu to dissipate. He gave him a solemn look. "Where's Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, where is my sister," said Byakuya from the entrance of the shop.

* * *

"Now, Hitsugaya-kun, I guess that leaves you." Aizen said. Another female Arrancar stepped into the room.

"Lord Aizen," she said as she bowed deeply in front of him.

"What is it?"

"There's a problem in the lab that needs your attention." She replied not moving from her respectful position.

"Very well," he replied and turned towards Hitsugaya, "Momo, why don't you keep this one entertained while I'm gone. I'm sure there are a few things you both would like to catch up on."

"Yes, thank you, Aizen-sama," Momo replied as Aizen left with the Arrancar. Hitsugaya was about to open his mouth when Momo cut him off. "You must really hate me by now, but there are some things I need to tell you, Shiro-chan." She said quietly.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." He replied, with anger in his voice.

"Of course it is, Shiro-chan. Let me start by telling you that I'm not under his ability. I used to be, when this all started, but now, I'm here because I want to be. I love him." Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me. Momo, can't you see he's just using you?" he started.

"No! No, he's not. At first he was, but when everyone was watching over me, telling me how weak I was, he came to me and told me I was strong. He believed in me when everyone else thought I lost my mind…including you."

"I never-"

"Then why can't you accept the fact that I am here? Why do you still feel that I lost my mind and need to be rescued? I don't need to be rescued. I don't want to be rescued. I'm here because I want to be here."

"What you're doing is treason!"

"I don't care. Aizen loves me and will protect me as best as he can."

"He's going to use you until there's nothing left, why can't you see that!"

"Maybe for the same reason you can't let me go."

"Let you go? You're my best friend; I swore to protect you…"

"I told you, I don't need your protection anymore."

"I'm not giving up, Momo. He's got you hypnotized, he's using you, _damn it_ he's the ENEMY!"

"My, my, such harsh words," Gin said walking into the room. "There was an…accident, in the lab. You're gonna be put back for a while until we clean things up a bit."

_Kuchiki_, Hitsugaya thought as he was led back to his room.

* * *

**Read and Review because I think I'm getting addicted to your comments :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you: Denidene, Shadow Pain, Star Princess, kutaulove, kittens hellfire, justjoy, Snow Crystals! You guys really make my day!**

**StarPrincess – good guess, but not quite **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"And that's how we ended up here," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes on the floor. They were gathered around a table in Urahara's shop: Ichigo, Inoue, Urahara, Yoruichi and Byakuya. Listening to the orange haired boy tell the tale of what happened since they left to go find Inoue weeks before. Ishida, who was completely healed but still unconscious, was in another room. Inoue was seated next to Ichigo, hand clasped to his arm while he was speaking.

"So it was through your decision that my sister is still there?" Asked Byakuya, standing and drawing his sword he whispered one word, "Scatter."

Inoue shrieked and tightened her grip on Ichigo's arm. He was finding it difficult to stand up with her attached. Yoruichi put her hand on Byakuya's arm. "While I understand your anger, that's not going to do anything to help bring her back," she said.

He gave her a steady stare, his expression never changing.

"She's right," said Urahara, "What's done is done. What we need to do now is figure out where we go from here and how to get Kuchiki-san and Hitsugaya-taicho back." Tapping his chin with his fan he spoke his thoughts out loud. "It is interesting that Aizen kept Kuchiki-san and let Inoue-san go."

"He didn't need my powers; he just didn't want me healing people over here." Inoue said too embarrassed to reveal that she was used as a lure, "But I'm glad Kurosaki-kun came to save me." She looked up and smiled at him.

"However, if you look at the fact that he has Hitsugaya-taicho as well…" Urahara said, ignoring Inoue.

Yoruichi asked, "What do they have in common?"

"That's what makes it interesting. Their Zanpakuto's are from the same element, ice, which means they are linked in some fashion. Well, so the theory goes."

"What do you mean, their linked?" asked Ichigo, trying to keep his tone even.

"It's just a theory, mind you, but Zanpakuto's are the extension of a shinigami's soul. Those that share in the same element are closer linked then those who have different types. Their souls are connected through the element." He paused. "Maybe if Aizen forces them to work together somehow…hmm, well, they would make a strong team. He might be after the souls who display elemental abilities and create a new army that way. He does already have Hinamori-san by his side. Isn't she a fire element? Now he has the two ice wielders, and the Hogyoku."

Byakuya looked at Urahara, "I'm going back to Soul Society to report what has happened and to formulate a rescue party. I'll take Abarai's body with me." Ichigo stood up almost knocking Inoue over. "Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I'm going with you. I want to help in the rescue..."

"I think not. You will stay here until further notice." He said in the same even tone. Before Ichigo could object, Urahara opened his fan and put it in front of Ichigo's face, forcing him to sit back down.

"Yes, what a great idea, Kuchiki-taicho," Urahara shot a glare at Ichigo, "We'll be right here waiting for some news from you. I trust you will at least inform us about the rescue party?"

Byakuya slung Renji over his shoulder and stabbed the air with his sword, opening the gate to Soul Society. Without even a glance back, he stepped through the gate, they closed and disappeared leaving a fuming Ichigo behind.

* * *

Rukia felt her skin crawl everywhere Gin touched while he was carrying her through the maze of hallways. She felt the familiar itch of the collar around her neck and shoved the thoughts of what she had witnessed a few moments ago to the back of her mind. She didn't realize she let out a small sigh.

"Don't feel so bad about coming in second place there, Rukia-chan," Gin said as they reached their destination. He brought her into a room that was filled with bright artificial light. Two single beds with restraints sat side by side on the opposite wall from the door. The back wall was lined with shelves of jars, syringes, bottles and small boxes. The wall closest to the door was made up of several panels that had different color lights lighting up in various increments. In front was a desk with similar panels. Everything was white.

Gin carried Rukia over to one of the beds and set her down. He leaned in close to her ear. "Kurosaki-kun may not have wanted you, but I'll take ya any day." In a flash, Rukia brought up her legs. One foot shoved into Gin's stomach, the other his groin, pushing with all her might; she managed to throw him backward. Stumbling, he crashed into the shelving unit.

Rukia took this opportunity and ran. She didn't know where she was going, not sure how to find her way back to the throne room. Blindly she ran, thinking, hoping she could hide out until she could find Hitsugaya and Ichigo. _Ichigo, he wanted nothing more than the power and the opportunity to protect his friends. Why? I know we came to get Inoue, but... I'm such a fool, what was I expecting? _Shoving those thoughts out of her mind she continued on. She turned left and ran down the long corridor, she came to the end, turned to her right and froze.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh come on… You don't like cliff hangers? Ok, ok… I'll try to stop ending the chapters with them. Maybe…**

**Thank you!: StarPrincess, Rukes, SnowCrystals, Denidene, and Shadow Pain. Thank you very much for taking the time out to keep hitting that review button! It really means a lot to me. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Damn him! He takes every opportunity to piss me off!" Ichigo was in Inoue's apartment later that evening. After Byakuya left, Isshin was called to look over Ishida and to take care of Chad's body. Ishida was transferred to his father's hospital as he was in a coma. Inoue and Ichigo stayed with him while they settled him into a room and until visiting hours were over, it was then Inoue asked Ichigo to come over for dinner. She admitted not wanting to be alone quite yet after all that has happened. So with a promise of ordering in, Ichigo went.

"How dare he tell me that I can't go? If it wasn't for me, she would have already been dead! All the good he did for her back then!" Ichigo was pacing back and forth in Inoue's living room. Inoue was sitting on her feet at the table watching him pace as she finished up her dinner. Ichigo's was untouched.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue said softly; maybe too softly as Ichigo didn't slow down his pace, only continued his rant over not being let back into Soul Society. "Kurosaki-kun, you should eat something. It's been a while since you've eaten, hasn't it?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at her. Throwing his hand in his hair he sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, Inoue. You went through all this trouble… It's just that I want to fix this. Did you see the way he looked at me? If Yoruichi wasn't there, he would have killed me." He stopped to take a breath and looked at the floor, "I probably wouldn't have stopped him."

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you don't mean that…" she said, her eyes big.

Eyes not leaving the floor he continued, "Yes, I do mean it. I left her there. I fucking chose to leave her there…."

"Kurosaki-kun, you're being too hard on yourself. No one blames you. You were given a choice and you made it."

"I could have made a better one; I could have done something to get everyone home." He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Studying a spot on the table, but looking far away he continued, "We should have stayed together, I should have gone after her when I knew she was in trouble, I should have…"

"You should have what?" _I can be just as supportive as Rukia was. I can do this, I know I can. I will replace her in your heart, Kurosaki-kun. _"You can think of a thousand ways to change things in the past, but it's not going to matter. You need to accept what happened and move on, just as I did." She said quietly. Ichigo looked at her.

"What do you mean, just as you did?"

"I accepted what I did."

"What did you do, Inoue?"

"When Ulquiorra came to me and told me to go with him or… He offered me your safety so I took it. I-I had to protect you. I had to show you I was strong enough."

"Protect me? At what cost, Inoue?" he asked harshly.

"I didn't think all of you would come after me. I did what I had to do, just like you…when you picked me."

"I picked you because Rukia is stronger and I know she would do her best to hold…to hold on until…" his voice cracked, "...until we go back for her and Tōshirō, but you… Why didn't you tell us what was going on? We all could have protected you."

"I did it because… because…Kurosaki-kun…" bowing her head, hiding the tears forming in her eyes, "I did it because I love you."

"You love me?" Ichigo stunned, mouth open he just stared. "You love me?"

'_Oh my gosh! I finally confessed! I am just as strong as her, I can make him snap out of his stupor just as good as she can!' _she thought as a slight smile was forming.

"Let me get this straight. Chad and Renji died, Ishida's fighting for his life and Rukia's going through god knows what hell with Aizen right now, all because you love me? If you love me so much, why didn't you TRUST me?" Ichigo couldn't contain his anger anymore as he felt his fist go through the apartment wall. He was done trying to pacify her.

Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Kurosaki-kun… H-He said it was the only way I could k-keep you safe." She said as tears formed and spilled over. "I-I didn't think you all would come after me." She looked up in time to see the door to her apartment close.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as she rounded the corner. She couldn't move. She felt herself being crushed under the immense spiritual power emanating from the man before her.

"Kuchiki-san…" He said into her ear. He was at the end of the hallway and in a blink he was next to her, his arm around her waist. "I know you don't like Gin, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice seeing as how Szayel has been defeated. Nothing will lead you to your own demise faster than being overconfident in your own abilities. Kind of like your friend. Now that's a shame really, I liked Abarai-kun. He had so much potential being as dangerous as he was. I was hoping to use him again."

An image of Renji and Chad's limp bodies in the corner of the throne room flashed before Rukia's eyes. "R-Ren-ji," Her eyes watered but she refused to let her tears fall. Not here, not now.

Picking her up like a rag doll, Aizen took her back to the lab, the Arrancar following. "I didn't think you were in the habit of letting our guests wander, Gin" Aizen said entering the lab. Gin was standing over two other Arrancar as they cleaned the broken glass, liquids and boxes that lay on the floor.

"What can I say, Lord Aizen? Oops."

"I would think you would give this one your utmost attention considering my plan for her. Go back and bring Hitsugaya-kun to his room. Then come back here. We'll start the testing when you return." With a wave of dismissal, Gin was out the door. "Now," Aizen continued, his full attention on Rukia who was back to sitting on the same bed, "You are going to stay here like a good little girl."

"W-what are you g-going to, to do to us?" She managed to get out. Aizen had yet to let up on the pressure he was exerting.

Smiling that crooked smile he replied, "While I have extensive testing to do with Hitsugaya-kun, you my dear, will be treated like a princess as long as you cooperate. For now, I just want you to sit back and relax," With one arm he gently pushed her down onto the bed, the other, he unsheathed his sword.

* * *

**AN: Another cliff hanger? Oops… Read and review – eheheh**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay – I was changing things around a bit on my outline and just couldn't decide where I wanted to place a few scenes. I've got several scenes written for the middle part of the story, I just wanted to be sure in what order I wanted to put them in. Ah well, you'll see.**

**Thank you!: Dusk blood, Star Princess, Shadow Pain, Denidene and shinihollow gal! Your support and comments are greatly appreciated! Also – thank you to those who have put my story in their favorites or alert list. You've made my day and I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of the story as there's still much to tell.**

**Shinihollow gal – I'm not sure what you're asking when you asked about "their arrancarfication"? I am using nameless Arrancar's in my story, yes, but since they are pretty much irrelevant to the story line, I didn't put much time into their development. Picture them how you want – they're basically Aizen's grunts. Momo has not been turned into an Arrancar. I hope that helps…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

When Rukia woke up, she found herself in a white room. As she sat up she saw a door in front of her. Behind her, was a wall with a barred window, the endless night with its paper moon being the only view. Beneath the window was a night stand holding a pitcher of water and two glasses. On the other side of the window next to her, was another bed in which Hitsugaya was sitting, watching her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she said when she noticed he was looking at her. She gave a slight bow with her head, "How long have I been out?" She asked him.

"They brought you in here about an hour ago." His eyes narrowed as he looked her over from his position. "Are you ok, Kuchiki? Do you remember anything?" Hitsugaya asked.

Her eyes widened as memories of that day flooded her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Closing her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut, physically blocking the memories of Renji's body and Ichigo's words. Calming herself as best as she could, she relayed everything that happened from the time she woke up in the throne room. Hitsugaya couldn't help but regard her as she relayed the part about kicking Gin. In another time, another place, he might have laughed.

"You have no memory of what happened after Aizen brought you back to the lab?"

She shook her head.

"You've been here for an hour, but you were gone from the throne room for three."

_Three hours. I lost three hours!_ She felt herself shiver. "What happened…after…after I was taken away? Where's Ichigo?" _And the others…_but she couldn't finish.

Sighing he looked at her. "Aizen let the Orihime girl and Ichigo go. They were sent back to the living world with Abarai and the other two humans." She bowed her head but only for a moment before she looked back at him.

"What does Aizen want with us?"

"I don't know. He was about to tell me something when he was told to go to the lab. I'm assuming that's when you tried to get away from Gin." She nodded in response. She looked horrible. "It's late, Kuchiki. Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Closing her eyes again she felt the weight of the world crash around her. Lying back down, she curled herself up and let the darkness take her.

Over on the other bed, teal eyes never left her form.

* * *

A look of pain shadowed her sweat covered face. Her limbs twitched and tensed as she whimpered and cried softly in her sleep. The twitching turned to thrashing as a scream escaped her throat. Rukia screamed again as she sat upright, forcing herself from the nightmare. Panting, she noticed Hitsugaya was already in a sitting position looking at her from across the room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," She said as she looked down into her lap.

"Are you ok?" He asked, not really sure what to say.

"Yes, Taicho, I-I'm sorry for waking you," she said as she lay back down. She could feel his gaze still on her. Strangely, she was comforted by it.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm really not good at things like this, but if you want to talk, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a while."

A weak smile formed on her lips, "I..I wouldn't know where to start. I'm sorry to have woken you. Thank you, Taicho." She turned herself so that she faced the wall, away from him.

"ngh" He said as he continued to watch her. Kuchiki wasn't like most women he knew. She didn't flaunt herself nor did she wear her emotions on her sleeve for all to see. She was a private person; probably made that way by her brother and that clan. There was something else, something deeper. That mask of hers is good at hiding her emotions, but it's there. Even when she is relaxed and comfortable, in the real world, around Ichigo and Renji; through her smiles and laughter, it's there. Sadness.

He knew she didn't have her chance at "living her life" in the real world, like Orihime thought. She died in the real world when she was still a baby. Left in her sister's care who didn't know what to do with her; left alone to grow up in the 78th district. One of the worst districts where she met Renji, who left her with the nobles, who got her into the 13th Division whose Lieutenant left her to kill him. She broke the rules and ended up creating one of the most powerful shinigamis they've ever known only to be left for execution; left by her brother. Even now, she was left by the one who once saved her. Damn.

He knew a lot about her through Matsumoto who would ramble on and on about this person or that person while she pretended to do her paperwork. She knew about Kuchiki though her friend and drinking buddy, Renji. It's not to say Hitsugaya never noticed Kuchiki. He stumbled upon her training one afternoon. It was shortly after the humans left, when she regained her Zanpakuto. He watched her dance, her gracefulness, her spirit. He found himself watching her on several other occasions. Then that Orihime girl was taken.

His thoughts drifted back to what she said: _"K-Kurosaki-kun, you told me you came here to save me. Kuchiki-san came to save me to, didn't she? S-she's lived her life and now she's dead. She's a shinigami now, isn't it her job to, to p-protect humans? Kurosaki-kun, I…I want to live my life too. … Kurosaki-kun, please, PLEASE! I… I can't s-stay here. She's dead! She's already DEAD!_ "

A frown appeared on his face. He didn't like those words. They were dead to the world of the living. They were shinigami, they were soul reapers, they were sent to create the balance between hollow and human. They fought to keep that balance. They died to keep that balance, but that didn't mean their accomplishments should be cast aside like they were beneath the humans. Kuchiki's accomplishments, in spite of her brother and that damn clan, counted for something. _She_ counted for something. His frown deepened at that last thought.

Watching her shoulders rise and fall at a slow even pace, Hitsugaya lay down and closed his eyes. _What would it take to get rid of that sadness? … What am I thinking?_

* * *

Orihime looked out into the darkness from her living room window. She stood there and thought. She thought about a lot of things. She thought about her love for Kurosaki. Love. Love and trust. They should go hand in hand. Why didn't she trust him? Was it because she wanted to protect him, because she loved him? Or was it because she secretly wanted him to come for her? Tears fell from her eyes as she turned away from the window and went to bed.

* * *

Ichigo was already in bed, knowing his mind was too full to shut down. Silently he started to count backwards. After his fifth attempt he started feeling drowsy, his mind quieted as it started to shut down. His eye lids lowered and his gaze fell to his closet. Rukia. Damn.

* * *

**AN: There – no cliff hanger! Happy? Read and review if you are so inclined.**

**Oh wait… You WANT a cliffhanger? Really? Oh… Well ok…**

* * *

"Do you have your results on Kuchiki?" Aizen asked as he entered the lab.

"Yes, my Lord" replied the female Arrancar. "There is a 3 to 4 day window for error but we can proceed now." She looked up briefly from the panel she was reading. "In another hour, everything will be ready."

"Good. Leave them to wake up on level 3, I'll do the rest." He said, leaving the room.

"Yes, my Lord."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Ah, here we go! Things are going to go full swing (as I have most of the next few chapters written) and some answers are revealed. Are you excited? I'm excited! There's still a long way to go with several surprises in store – (insert evil grin)… This is so much fun; I even got an idea for my next story and am sketching out an outline for it now. I'm just not sure who to pair her up with. **

**As always, thank you! : Star Princess, Shadow Pain, Denidene, Dusk Blood, xdayanarax, BrosCP and everyone else who has put my story on their favorite or alert list! You guys ROCK!**

**Oh – I said there would be a warning so, here it is. There's a slight lemon hidden in here somewhere – it's not full blown explicit, but it's still classified as a small lemon. Would you call that a lem? Ok, I'll stop… It starts at the time Toshiro says "stay" and goes on to the end of the chapter. So if you want to skip it, you may.**

**For putting up with my ramblings, enjoy the extra long (for me) chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Rukia woke up in a panic. _I fell asleep? _She stood up from the chair and went to the kitchen. The chair she was sitting in sat next to a small blue couch that was bumped up against the back wall. In front was a glass coffee table. Off to the left was a small kitchen, off to the right was a door to the bedroom. Straight ahead there was a little eating area then a small hall and the front door. The floors were wood, the walls grey. She was in Hitsugaya's quarters. She giggled at the thought of her surprise.

She set to work, pulling ingredients out of the bags on the counter. She chopped up some vegetables and set the rice to steam. She then started to cook the fish, her thoughts drifting back to when they first met. Soon the entire apartment smelled like dinner, awakening the occupant in the other room.

Cold. That was the first thing that entered her mind when she saw him for the first time. His eyes were cold along with his demeanor. She first met him soon after she was assigned to the thirteenth division, she could remember how she shivered as Kaien-dono proudly introduced her. They were both still young. His face wore an expression that was beyond his years; serious, solemn if not slightly bored. In the brief moment he glanced at her, she felt the power within him and knew why he was already a Taicho. Never in her lifetime did she think she would ever get beyond the icy exterior to see those other sides of him he hid so well. Like the mask she wore blocking everyone out, he was the same. There was a certain something between them though. The more they were around each other the more they realized it. There was a pull from deep within that drew them together.

"You're not going to burn my kitchen down, are you Kuchiki?" he asked, walking out of the bedroom. His white hair was tousled from sleep and his eyelids were still heavy. His sleeping kimono was hanging loosely on his shoulders, tied at his torso. Open enough for Rukia to appreciate his tanned chest; which she caught herself looking at, instead of the fish.

"Shitshitshit!" She said turning her attention back to the now extra crispy fish in the pan. Pulling it off the heat and turning the stove off she glanced back to the doorway where he was still standing, with a smirk on his face. Cheeks turning red, she put the fish on the plate with the other things she cooked. "No, your kitchen is safe, unlike our fish," She looked at him and grinned, "of course, I blame you for that."

"You burned the fish, how is that my fault?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, the smirk turning into a smile.

"You distracted me, so it's your fault." She said as she placed the plate on the table. He was behind her then and he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in.

"Is that so?" He asked, his voice soft and low.

She backed up and pressed her body into him and tilted her head back. He shifted his hands so they were around her waist, pulling her closer. "Yes and if you don't want your dinner burnt _and_ cold, I suggest you help me finish setting the table." She stepped away but not before she caressed his cheek. Reluctantly releasing her, he did as he was told and soon they were seated, opposite each other, eating slightly burnt fish, rice and vegetables.

"Other than the fact that you made me burn dinner, did you like my surprise?"

"You mean showing me you can be distracted so easily?" He replied, smirking again. She scowled. "Yes, I liked your surprise. It was nice to wake up to you just being here."

"I figured after that mission you would nap." She said, lightly blushing at the compliment. "Or hole yourself up in your office and surround yourself with work. Either way I figured you would be too tired to properly cook something."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" She smiled, mischievously. He loved her smile and how her eyes lit up. How he could let himself get lost in those eyes. She stood up and started to clear the table as he watched her. "You know, I think the crispiness added to the flavor."

"You're just saying that because you burned it."

"Maybe, Ichigo seems to think I can't cook at all, ever since I blew up his microwave contraption." His eyes narrowed at the mention of Ichigo's name. He knew they were friends, but he also knew their relationship went beyond the normal definition of friend. He knew what she shared with Ichigo was outside the boundaries of words. His hands clenched at the thought of them together and fought to keep his anger in check. He knew her and Ichigo were not together in the romantic sense; she was here with him, not Ichigo. She was cooking dinner for him, not Ichigo. She had a look and a smile that was for him only. She -

Rukia noticed he was quiet and looked at him. "Oi!" No response. "Oi!" she said again, this time throwing a balled up kitchen towel at him. "Are you alright?"

His thoughts disturbed, he let go of his remaining anger and looked away, "Um…sorry."

Still looking at him, she cocked her head a little to the side. "Did your mission go ok?"

"What? Yeah, it was fine" Changing the subject, "Rukia…thank you."

She smiled. "You're very welcome, Taicho."

"Do you cook often for him?" He found his thoughts reluctantly returning to her in the living world.

"For who, Ichigo?" She gave a slight chuckle, "Not since the microwave incident. He made it quite clear that that room was off limits to me." She gave a pause and looked at him. "Why the sudden interest in Ichigo?"

"No interest." He stood up and walked over to her by the sink. Bringing the towel she threw at him earlier, he picked up a wet pan and started to dry.

* * *

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki exclaimed, "You're back! Are you ok? What about-"

"Tatsuki-chan…I…I'm fine. Kurosaki-kun saved me, but-"

"He did? Is he back too? Is he ok? Wait, Orihime, I'll be over in a few minutes, ok?" She said hanging up the phone.

Orihime sighed. She wanted someone to talk to but now she was re-thinking her idea of talking to Tatsuki. She really wanted to talk to a certain orange haired person, but she knew he was angry at her. She glanced at the hole in her wall and sighed again.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a bench in the park. Having just come from Urahara's with no news from Soul Society, he willed his thoughts away from the situation and concentrated on the activity of the park.

"Ichigo," He turned around to see his dad come up behind him and take a seat on the opposite side of the bench. "I thought I might find you here." Ichigo turned his attention back to the various kids, playing. "Chad's funeral will be tomorrow. Cause of death, internal injuries due to a car accident.

"I'm not going to preach to you how time heals all. In fact, I'm not going to say much of anything. I just wanted to let you know that as a father, I will be here for you."

Ichigo looked at his dad then. Not trusting his voice, he nodded.

"Dinner will be ready by the usual 7:00. I'll try to deflect them as much as I can, but try not to make the girls worry. They don't understand everything that's going on." Isshin stood and looked at his son who was full of turmoil and pain. "I know you will make it work out. See you at home." He said standing up.

Ichigo watched his dad walk away before returning his gaze back to the children playing.

* * *

Dishes done, Rukia was seated on the couch with her back to the side, Toshiro sat across from her on the other side of the couch. Conversation came easily, like it was second nature, however tonight, Toshiro was distracted by her hands. He couldn't stop looking at them; small, refined, elegant and soft. He wondered what they would feel like if they touched…

Rukia stopped talking and concentrated on his mouth. He was always so cold, even to the touch. She wondered... "I suppose I should be going." She said getting up trying to hide the blush she knew was on her face. He reached out and touched her arm, letting his fingers slide down to her hand and held it there. She was shocked as his touch sent tingles down her spine. She closed her eyes.

"Stay," he said. She turned and their eyes locked. He reached up and took her other hand and gently pulled her back to the couch, pulled her into his lap. He leaned in and let his lips softly brush hers. She was taken aback at how warm they were, how _good_ they felt against hers. She leaned in and deepened the kiss.

It didn't take long before she felt his tongue, licking her lips, asking for entrance. Complying, she opened her mouth, breathing out a soft moan. She felt her tongue being caressed by his as he explored her mouth. She felt herself tingle all over and she felt the heat within her start to intensify.

Never did he think that she would taste this good. Breaking for air he continued placing kisses around her lips and down to her jaw. As he moved across her jaw line to her neck, he breathed in her scent and found it hard to control himself. He was overcome with desire and need, the need for _her; _the need to claim her and make her his. He felt her hands on his bare chest, his sleeping kimono pushed open. Her touch left burning trails on his already hot skin.

Unable to contain himself, he stood up, lifting her with him and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her down gently on his bed. His eyes filled with desire searched hers, looking, and waiting. Understanding his plea, she nodded. No sooner than she did, his hands were on the knot untying her robes, his mouth covering hers. She let out another small moan which seemed to spur him on. She moved her hands down his chest to the knot on his kimono. Blindly, she worked it, easily untying it, pulling the thin material off from his shoulders.

Pulling the last knot loose, he easily disposed of her under clothes and did everything he could to slow down. His desire and need were too great. He put his hands behind her back, lifting her up and out of her robes, pulling her body towards his. His kisses trailed back down to the soft spot on her neck where he lightly bit. She gasped and moaned at the same time, driving his senses further out of control. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as they lay back down on the bed, his legs in between hers as she lifted them up and wrapped them around his waist.

He released her wrists and sat up. He took in the sight before him. She looked up at him, feeling self conscience; she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Rukia, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "I won't be able to stop myself…" She looked at him again, realizing he was giving her a way out.

She reached up and tugged on his hair, pulling him down to her. "Then don't." she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath on his neck drove him insane as his lips crashed into hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head, deepening the kiss. Her other hand wrapped around his back and she tightened her legs around him.

His mouth left hers and left a trail of kisses down to her breast. Suckling on one, he brought his hand up to massage the other as she moaned again. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and held his breath. Warm, wet, tight walls surrounded him as he slowly entered her. He released the breath he was holding as he shuddered at the pleasure he was feeling. He stopped suddenly when he reached her barrier. He gasped at the realization that she was, truly his. He pulled himself back out slightly and went in again, carefully but with enough force to enter her completely. He winced as she cried out in pain and stopped, waiting for her to adjust.

She kissed him and moved her hips beneath his. Soon they were in synch in their rhythm. She moaned again as the pain receded and turned into heat. The heat she felt intensified as she was soon overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure she has never felt before. Feeling something building within her, she called out his name, "To-shiro" she moaned as the feeling built up, she arched her back, dug her nails into his back and screamed his name again.

That was all he needed to hear as he couldn't hold back any more. He pulled out and thrust himself back in to the hilt, burying himself inside of her as far as he could as he felt his own orgasm hit. Wave after wave of pleasure erupted as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Breathless and speechless, he rolled off of her and held her close, her back to his front. She snuggled her body close to his and intertwined her fingers with his. He again, buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. It was sweet, mixed with sweat from their love making. Toshiro smiled at the thought that she was his. After resting for a bit, he took her again and again as she gave herself up to him and their desire for each other.

* * *

**AN: Ok, before I get pm's asking WTH, I'm going to tell you that:**

**1) All (ok, well most) will be explained next chapter and **

**2) If you have not figured out what's going on and REALLY want a clue - read up on what Aizen's Zanpakuto does. Add in a little memory enhancement and there ya go. :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't really keep up with the manga past where the anime is. (Although I have checked out Ichigo's new hair – wow!) I only bring this up because other then what I've seen, I don't know if I've missed something special the Hogyoku can (or can't) do. I have read about it on Wiki and got hooked on this sentence: "**It has the power to materialize a person's inner desires. Its power can turn a Shinigami into a Vizard, or a Hollow into an Arrancar." Wiki.

**I've also changed up a few other things in order to fit my story. So before someone tells me I'm out of my mind, it doesn't work like that, it does in my story because I say so :P**

**Thank you!:Denidene, Star Princess, Dusk Blood and Shadow Pain! Also thank you to those who have added me to their favorites and alerts. Lastly, another thank you to those that don't do anything other then read my story. Although I would really like to know what you think about it too... Anyway...  
**

**TIME SKIP! Fast forward 2 months… **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

2 months later…

"Ishida! You're back!" Orihime runs to greet him as he walks into the class room. He sets his books on his desk and smiles at her.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to see me at the hospital. Not sure why they held me there an entire week once I woke up, but it was nice to see you, unlike some…" he trailed off looking at Ichigo who was already seated, nose stuck in a book.

"Did Kurosaki-kun not come?" she asked.

Ishida shrugged, "He did, but never really said much or stayed long. I take it he's still brooding?"

Inoue looked over at Ichigo. "He's been that way ever since we got back; more so since Sado-kun's funeral. He hardly talks to anyone. I know he goes to Urahara's every day. Sometimes he trains, other times he just talks to Urahara or Yoruichi. He doesn't…doesn't talk to me anymore. I know he blames himself, but I can't help but think he blames me too," She gave him a pained look. The bell rang and the rest of the class took their seats.

When the lesson was done and the bell rang signaling lunch, Ishida walked over to Ichigo who was still sitting in his seat. Inoue looked at the two of them before leaving the classroom.

"Kurosaki…" he began. Amber eyes looked up.

"Ishida, I'm glad to see you're back." He said quietly.

"You need to snap out of this. Orihime-san said you have not talked to her in a while. She's hurting and thinks you're blaming her for what happened. Look, I'm no Rukia," Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. Ishida continued, "But I know for a fact she would be kicking your ass for acting like you are right now. "

Ichigo stood up so they were almost nose to nose. "You don't know how much _I fucking wish_ she were here to do just that." He ground out. "You've been in a coma for the past month and a half; to you this happened last week, to me…" He couldn't finish. He threw his hands in the air and pushed past the other boy. "Fuck this."

Ishida reached out and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shoved him into the chalkboard at the front of the room. "Don't you care that your friend is hurting?"

"What am I supposed to do about it? Pretend that everything is ok when Aizen is doing god knows what to Rukia and Toshiro? They could be going through absolute hell, but as long as Inoue is happy, then things are just ok. Is that it? Is that what I'm supposed to do?" Ichigo shouted.

"And what are you doing - torturing yourself by proxy? Orihime-san is your friend. She cares about you. She isn't there, she is here and is hurting. I would think that you would trust those two to handle themselves. Isn't that what they're trained to do?" Ishida took a step back as a frown appeared. Ichigo's expression hardened.

"Yeah, you would think that… Rukia and Toshiro are only shinigami so it doesn't matter what happens to them… right, Quincy?"

"Ichigo, that's not what I'm saying…Ichigo! Ichigo!" He called after him, but he was already out of the door. "That went well." He said sighing.

* * *

Rukia and Toshiro were at the table drinking tea. She looked at him and grinned.

"What?"

"You're thinking about paperwork."

"God, I am that predictable."

"Well, you know it's –" Rukia closed her eyes as there was a sharp pain in her head. Visions started flashing in front of her. She saw Aizen's throne room with Ichigo and Toshiro collared and chained to the floor, she saw Chad and Renji's lifeless bodies lying in the back of the room. Just as quick as it came, the pain and the images were gone but she was left with a strange feeling.

Toshiro was looking at her with a concerned but puzzled expression. "There's something wrong with this." She said a little too loudly.

"What are you talking about?"

"With this…with us…something's not right." She was now nervously looking around the room, "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I just saw Renji, h-he was dead."

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was so real. I was there, you were there. Aaaaanngh!" She moaned as she held her head again. Inoue, Ichigo, Toshiro and Momo flashed. Then images of Aizen and Gin flashed. Images of the lab flashed and then there was darkness.

* * *

When Rukia awoke she found herself in a white room, she was dressed in an Arrancar uniform and Toshiro was unconscious in the bed next to her. It was similar to the room she was in before the dream. _Dream? No, it was real; his quarters, the dinner, the talks, the…Oh my god. _ She ran to Toshiro's side.

"Toshi-…Hitsugaya-taicho!" She said as she gently shook him, "Wake up!" Slowly, he rolled over and opened his eyes. Clouded teal met with a panicked violet.

"What's the matter, Rukia?" He asked as he sat up. He looked at his surroundings and frowned. Memories started coming back and she could see the anger as it ignited in his eyes, "Aizen," he growled.

"Ah! It's about time ya'll woke up, we were getting a little bored sitting around here waiting for ya. You've been out for almost two months now, and might I say Rukia-chan, you look positively glowing!" Gin said walking into the room with Momo and an Arrancar right behind him. Rukia looked confused until she looked down at her belly.

"What? I'm…no…what have you done to me? How could….? I'm…NO!" She screamed and lunged for Gin's throat. The Arrancar stepped in and with minimal effort, picked her up and restrained her. Momo stepped up and injected her with a yellow substance. Rukia immediately went limp. Unable to move her limbs yet still conscience, she looked at Toshiro.

Toshiro was on his feet only to find himself once again, restrained by his collar to the bed.

"What have you done? _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"_ His words seethed out of his mouth. His fists clenched, he was just out of reach and they knew it.

"Momo-chan, take our princess down to the lab would ya?" Momo looked from Toshiro to Rukia then back at Toshiro before responding.

"Hai" she said and left the room with the Arrancar still holding Rukia.

When they were gone, Gin looked at Hitsugaya, "My, my, I suppose congratulations are in order. It's not every day someone can end Lord Aizen's hypnosis on their own. We couldn't get her back under either, probably the little one's doing. So we had to drug you to keep you down for a while longer."

"Explain!" Hitsugaya demanded.

* * *

"W-what do you m-mean?" She asked as a realization began to dawn on her. They reached the lab. Although Rukia's body felt heavy, feeling was returning to her limbs. The Arrancar set her down on one of the beds.

"This was set up from the beginning. From the moment you were taken to the lab, it was all an illusion. All so we could achieve Aizen-sama's goal." She smiled, "You know, that thing inside of you is going to give Aizen-sama what he needs to secure heaven's throne."

"I-illu-sion?" Rukia felt the room start to spin out of control as a wave of nausea was about to hit.

"Of course, Aizen-sama is the master at them! Did you really think my Shiro-chan would have a relationship with you? Do you think he could ever have feelings for you?" Momo stopped and put her hand over her mouth, mocking the other shinigami, "Oh my! You _did_!" She let a sadistic laugh escape her. "He doesn't even know you exist. That's why we needed the illusion. We used the memory enhancer too, to give it that authentic feel. Level 3 was set up to look like Shiro-chan's quarters. It was all part of Aizen-sama's plan."

"Why? Why go through all this? Was there not an easier way?"

"No. Shio-chan was chosen because he is a prodigy. You were chosen because you have the same element. Aizen believes that with two parents of the same element and add a few enhancers; the child would be even more powerful, even unstoppable."

"So this child is…?" Rukia was horrified as she ran her hand over her growing belly. Rukia couldn't keep her thoughts any straighter then the room. All she heard was Momo laughing as she tried to keep herself from passing out.

"Momo, I don't…feel…" Was all she could get out before she used what strength she had to turn her head and throw up. Everything was blurry like she was in a fog. Voices were distant. She felt someone push her down onto the bed as her legs were brought up. She felt straps tightening around her arms and legs. She tried to clear her vision, but it remained clouded.

"Momo?" Rukia called out. She closed her eyes and just listened to the voices around her, trying to concentrate on what was being said. She felt like she did earlier in the throne room, was it really two months ago?

Rukia opened her eyes to see Gin injecting her with a bluish grey liquid.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Oh, this? Don't worry, as being a former host of the Hogyoku, this shouldn't hurt you at all. We think. This will, however, speed up this little ice vizard's appearance."

"Ice...vizard?" She asked, and then her world turned black.

* * *

**AN: Man, Ichigo is turning out better than I thought. Well, I think so anyway. Poor guy. Too bad this isn't an IchiRuki.**

**Read and review **** it's not like I'm going to withhold chapters or stop writing if you don't. My OCD won't allow me to walk away now that I've started this… So, no threats here… See, kindness, that will make you want to review, yes? **

**Besides – surprise! I couldn't stop writing if I wanted to. I have the next chapter already written and I'm doing the final edit as I post this one. Told you things were going to move faster.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: What do you know? I have nothing to say… :P  
**

**Thank you!: Star Princess, Shadow Pain, Duskblood and Denidene!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Rukia woke up, back in the white room. She looked around and was relieved when she found herself alone. She was nervous when she thought of talking to Hitsugaya-taicho when he returned. She sat up and tried to put things together. Thoughts of Ichigo and Renji returned and her heart hurt. _Now is not the time for emotions. I need to stay strong; I need to find a way out of here. _She thought as she fingered her collar.

She put her hand on her belly. She was told that due to the injections she was now five months along. They were already talking about taking it from her in a month; which meant she had a month to figure out a way out of there if she hoped to save it. It. The first ever born vizard. Momo was already calling it a thing or a monster. Gin was calling it an ice vizard. Aizen was calling it his weapon. It didn't matter what they called it as she felt it kick. She massaged the area where she felt movement. It was her child.

Toshiro didn't return to their room that day or even the next. Rukia watched as various Arrancar walked in and out to bring her food or take her to bathe. It seemed like it was never the same one twice and she counted seven of them before recognizing one as being there before. They wouldn't tell her anything as far as the Taicho.

A week went by before she saw him again.

"Taicho!" Rukia said as she rushed to the door to catch a beaten and bruised Hitsugaya. The Arrancar who brought him, shoved him into the room and left. "What happened? What did they do to you?" She asked as she led him to the bed and helped him lay down.

"I…I don't know if they're after anything." He replied, "They forced me to fight against the Arrancar, one after another. Test-testing my abilities…I guess." Rukia tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of her uniform dress and dipped it into the pitcher of water on the nightstand. Wringing it out she placed it across Hitsugaya's forehead and carefully started to clean his bloodied face.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She found herself holding her breath.

"Why is it I've never noticed before this?"

"Noticed what, Taicho?" she asked as she replaced the cloth to his head.

"Your eyes…they're..." He turned his head and closed his eyes. He was drifting out of consciousness but before he was completely under he whispered, "beautiful."

Rukia stared at him, a small blush forming on her face. Her thoughts were interrupted as another Arrancar entered the room.

"Let's go, Gin wants you," it said.

* * *

Ichigo was half asleep listening to the teacher ramble on when he felt it. He snapped to attention, excused himself and was flying out of the room in a blur. Orihime and Ishida also excused themselves although they didn't know what was going on, only that Ichigo took off and it had been a long time since they've seen him move that fast.

Once he was out of sight of the school he stopped. Ichigo swallowed the mod soul, "Kon! Go back to class and take care of things. I might not be back for a while."

"Got it!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" At the sound of his name, he turned around. Inoue and Ishida were running up the hill, trying to catch up.

"What's wrong? Is it a hollow?" She asked, out of breath.

Ichigo looked at her, then Ishida. "No, I'm going to Urahara's; sorry, no time to chat." He turned around and took off by way of flash step. Orihime and Ishida exchanged looks.

Byakuya exited the gate and stood in front of Urahara's shop, Matsumoto came out behind him as the gates closed. Neither said a word as they walked into the shop.

They were just sitting down when Ichigo burst in.

"Kurosaki-san! Your time to get here is impressive considering your previous problems sensing reiatsu." Urahara said as he entered the room.

"I've never had a problem sensing his." He replied, eyeing Byakuya.

"Hmph." Byakuya said. He turned his attention back to Urahara. "The newly formed Central 46 has declared Hitsugaya-taicho and my sister as casualties of the war. They have no intention of sending anyone to retrieve them. According to the order, if they are alive, they are to be treated as the enemy as they are convinced the two would have been turned like Hinamori Momo." He paused letting that piece of information sink in.

Ichigo's mouth dropped then his eyes narrowed, "They're just going abandon them? Can't we..."

"We've tried, Ichigo." Matsumoto said. "Believe me, between the Taicho and I, we've talked to everyone we possibly could. This new group…" she stopped and sighed before continuing again, "That's not why we're here though." She said looking at Urahara.

Urahara looked at Byakuya then at Matsumoto. A look of surprise formed as he said, "So you've both come to me wanting me to open the gate for you so you can defy orders and rescue them. Something like that, right?"

"I'm going too." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you need to understand what this means. This is going against the Central 46 – "

"Which I'm not a part of," he finished. Ishida and Inoue arrived along with Yoruichi. They quietly sat down.

"They'll execute us if they find out we went there to save them," Matsumoto continued.

"Then we go in, get them and get back before they know we were there," he replied. Matsumoto got up and hugged him. Inoue looked away.

"Thank you." She said.

"So only you two are willing to defy their orders?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the blush that set his face on fire.

"Not exactly," Matsumoto said. Releasing her hold on Ichigo, she continued, "We're going against Central 46, but not against the Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto. It was with his permission he let us go."

"Getting soft in his old age, is he?" Urahara asked.

"He's only allowing the two of us under the guise of a recon mission. With Renji's death and my Taicho's disappearance, it leaves him another two divisions short so he allowed us to come here. We were hoping that you would open the gate and come with us, Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san." Matsumoto finished and bowed. Ichigo was a little surprised with her new demeanor as he's never seen her like this. The once jovial, provocative Rangiku was now humble…and deadly serious.

"I'm coming too," said Yoruichi.

Urahara sighed, "Well, if you're going, Yoruichi, then I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm going too," Inoue said.

"No." Ichigo said softly. Memories of her crying in front of Aizen's throne surfaced in his mind. _I…I want to live my life too….I…I can't s-stay here! Kurosaki-kun, please!_ "No…Inoue. I think it would be best if you sit this one out."

Ishida stood up, "Who are you to tell her she can't go?" He demanded.

Silence.

"I think maybe Urahara-san or Kuchiki-taicho…" he started again.

"I said no." Ichigo replied tersely. "With all due respect to Urahara-san and K-K…Byakuya-taicho, they weren't there the last time." his eyes narrowed, scowl firmly in place as his anger rose, "Who am I? I'm the one who was chained to the goddamned floor as she pleaded with me to choose her over Rukia. I'm the one who had to listen to her break down and tell me that she couldn't take it there anymore. So yeah, I'm the one who is telling her she's not going!"

Inoue burst into tears, but stayed, hoping Ishida would defend her, override Ichigo and let her go. She had to fix this so he could love her.

"We don't know what Aizen's plan is. We don't know if these two are even alive. You have to consider the fact it's been over two months since Kurosaki-san came back with the others. We don't know what Aizen could have done to them in that time. They could be Arrancar by now; very powerful Arrancar." Urahara said, looking at Inoue and Ishida.

"What? You don't want me going either?" Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"You almost died the last time we were there," said Ichigo.

"Yes and we both know why, don't we?"

"What if that happens again?" Ichigo was shouting again. Sighing he closed his eyes, trying to center himself.

"Enough!" Byakuya said. "Matsumoto, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kurosaki and I will be the ones going on this mission." The room was instantly quiet.

"Shall we go then? I do suggest you be fully ready. I took the coordinates from the gate Kurosaki-san and friends came through and reversed the course. I can open this gate where it originated over there." Urahara asked, breaking the tension.

"Aizen's throne room," Ichigo said taking Zangetsu off of his back.

* * *

**AN: Why do people ask for you to read and review at the end of their stories or chapters? You've already read it, ya know? I don't know of anyone who opens these stories just for the AN's… I'm going to assume that you've read the chapter and I'll just ask for you to review. **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy the massive uploads while they last. I told you I had most of the middle of the story already written, here it is… And I don't feel sorry for Inoue. While I won't abuse her, she annoys me. Momo does too. **

**Thank you!: Denidene, Buzzaround, Star Princess, Shadow Pain and Duskblood! Also, everyone else who has read my story so far! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Shiro-chan…Shiro-chan" Momo whispered gently shaking Toshiro. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. "We have to go."

"Go?"

"Yes, I'm going to get you out of here but you must come now, while everyone else is busy. I want to help you. I…I didn't know what Aizen-sama was going to do. That he was going to hurt you like this. Please, we have to hurry," She tugged on his arm showing urgency.

"You're going to leave this place? Leave your precious Aizen?"

"No, but I am going to get you out of here."

"What about Rukia?" He asked.

Frowning at the use of Rukia's first name she said, "I can't help her. Even if I could, it's too late."

"Why?"

"Shiro-chan…"

"Why?" he said in that I'm-not-going-any-where-until-you-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know voice.

"First of all, she's too guarded. As long as she has that…that thing inside her, they won't let her out of their sight. Even here, they monitor her, through her collar."

"Thing? You mean the child. Momo, what's going on? You said you want to help me. Help me understand."

"You already know she's pregnant and why you were chosen to be the donor."

Looking away he replied, "Yeah."

"What you don't know is that the illusion only lasted 24 hours. After that you were "told" to sleep. Since the moment of conception, Gin has been giving her injections. The injections are twofold; the first part exposes the fetus to the Hogyoku, the second part increases growth." Toshiro stared at her. Sighing, she continued, "They are mutating the fetus so that when it's born it will be a vizard. Kuchiki-san was chosen as the mother because she can tolerate the Hogyoku. Between the sped up rate and the monster they're creating, she's not going to survive the birth; if she even makes it that long. Her soul is deteriorating. You see? Even if I could help her, she's going to die anyway. Now, come on."

"How? What's happening to her soul?"

She looked away. "It's the Hogyoku. They couldn't get anyone else to tolerate it for as long as they needed. Since she was its original host, they knew she would be able to withstand the injections. But it's not without consequences. Normal babies take what they need from their mothers bodies, nutrients and such. Because of the Hogyoku, the fetus is mutating into a vizard, hollows feed on… "

Toshiro felt sick.

"Shiro-chan. Come on, I can get you to the throne room and I can open the gate and get you out of here. They won't notice or even care that you're gone. Your part in this is over." She was getting agitated, angry.

"My part? You've got to be kidding me." Hurt, anger and disbelief crossed his face, followed by determination, "I'm not going to leave her here and I can't believe you're suggesting such a thing."

Frustrated Momo said, "Shiro-chan, you don't understand. There's _nothing_ we can do to help her! But if you come with me…" She tugged on his arm again.

Toshiro forcefully pulled his arm away, "I told you, I will _not_ leave her."

Tears shone in her eyes. "Please, you have to let me help you. You can't stay here, if you do, they'll, they'll turn you into an Arrancar once that thing is born! I..I don't want that to happen. I love you!"

He looked at her like she was insane. "You love me? Momo, you were very adamant about me leaving you alone when I first got here. What is all this about?"

"That was before. Before I knew what you meant to me. Before I knew what they wanted you for. You've spent your life protecting me and I-I just took it for granted. I thought I was in love with Aizen-sama. Maybe I am, but I know that this whole situation is tearing me up inside. I can't bear to think of you and…and _her_ together."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Leave, I am not going with you." He hissed.

"But-"

"I said _leave!_ You made your choice pretty clear when I got here. I will _not_ play this game with you, Momo."

* * *

The Garganta finished sealing itself in Aizen's throne room. The five were already through and were fanning out.

"Feel that, Gin?" Aizen asked, still focused on the screen before him. Rukia was strapped to the bed with a monitor over her stomach. "Eliminate them all except Kurosaki. I didn't expect to see him so soon, but no matter. This time, we can hold him until we're ready." Gin left the room after walking to a panel on the wall, summoning everyone in the castle.

Aizen watched the infant on the screen who seemed to kick in excitement. "Soon, little one," Aizen said.

Rukia was just regaining consciousness as Gin left the room. The injections usually made her sick and pass out. She noticed the bigger her baby was getting, the weaker she was feeling. In the back of her mind she knew something wasn't right, but that, along with everything else she had to ignore. She watched the screen and looked at her baby. She watched in awe as it moved its foot as she felt it kick. She saw it turn its head so that it looked full on at the screen. Its eyes were closed beneath the partial mask of bone, already covering the top of its face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to change locations, Rukia-chan, just for a little while." Aizen said.

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku made their way down to a hallway full of doors. "We were brought here when we were first captured," he said. It seemed to be deserted. One by one they checked the rooms.

"Taicho!" Rangiku gasped and ran in with Ichigo behind her.

Toshiro opened his eyes as he felt all of the air rush out of his lungs. Not being able to take a breath, he started turning blue.

"Uh…Rangiku-san, I think you're killing him," said Ichigo with an awkward grin.

"Oh, right," she said, letting him go as he took in several lungs full of air. She produced a funny shaped tool from her robes, "Hold on Taicho, let me get this thing off of you." They held their eyes as a blast of reiatsu gushed around them as the collar was taken off.

"Better?" she asked to which he gave a grunt and a nod. "We were so worried that Aizen would have done something to you, like turn you into an Arrancar or something. I'm thankful you're ok. Beat up, but ok. You are ok, aren't you?"

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She's probably in the lab with Aizen or Gin. Point is she won't be alone." Toshiro started. Ichigo felt his heart sink.

"Why? What have they done to her?" He asked.

"Let's get to the lab, I'll explain on the way," Toshiro said. As they moved he took a few minutes and gave the short version of what was going on. He watched Ichigo as his anger increased. "Where are the others?"

"Kuchiki-taicho took another path, luring most of the Arrancar. We ran into Gin, but Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san have distracted him so that we could come find the two of you." Matsumoto said. She then gave a brief account of Central 46 and how they came to be there.

Toshiro shook his head. "Sounds like another group of idiots" he murmured under his breath. As they reached the lab, Ichigo burst through the door, Zangetsu ready. The room was empty.

Toshiro walked over to the bed and put his hand on it, "It's still warm," he said. He tightened his fists and closed his eyes, "We just missed her."

Ichigo walked over and put his hand on the bed as well.

"Your castle is invaded, you need to get away, but you're not alone. You're with a sickly pregnant woman who will hamper your travel. Your goal is the child so you need to lay low." Toshiro opened his eyes. "Come on!" He said as he ran out of the room, not before grabbing Hyorinmaru. His eyes flashed with reiatsu, "Aizen!" He ran faster…

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the past three in 2 days :) I actually wrote the epilogue yesterday but decided it left too much open for a sequel. I don't think I want to go that route, so - hold on while I fix a few things in my outline. The down side is that this story is going to be a bit longer then I thought. Sorry about that. I really wonder how authors do this. :)**

**Review if you're so inclined! I'd love to know what you think!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: My apologies. I am not a patient person and it definitely spills over into my writing. I like to get to the point. I will try, try, to be a little more detailed. I make no promises! **

**Thank you!: Denidene, Star Princess, Duskblood, Shadow Pain, Furionknight, Lunar Iris and everyone else who is reading my story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"AIZEN!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya yelled at the same time as they burst through the door to the throne room. Upon seeing him they both launched themselves towards him. Aizen turned around and smiled. To their horror, Aizen held Rukia in front of him. Close. Too close. Both men stopped in their tracks. Having just been given her latest injection, Rukia was tired and weak, but still struggled to break free.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to these two, would you?" Aizen said as her eyes narrowed. She stilled not knowing which _two_ he was talking about.

"Let her go" Ichigo said in a deadly low voice.

"What is this, Ichigo-kun, did you not already decide on the other one? You don't get to have both, that wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm going to kill you, Aizen!" Toshiro growled.

"Ah, isn't this nice and a little nostalgic. Humph. What's going to happen is this, I am going to take Rukia-chan with me and we are going to go somewhere you will not be able to find. We're going to just hang out, her and I, until she gives birth. When that happens, well, I'll take what I created and you can have what's left of her."

"No," she cried softly, "No". The Garganta opened.

"If you follow me, I'll kill her. The baby is almost strong enough to be taken now so I'll have no use for her, got it?" He said with a deadly grin.

Just then, a tiny blur rushed past them.

"Aizen-sama!" Momo said, tears in her eyes, "Were you just going to leave me here?"

"Momo-chan, you know the plan. Kuchiki Rukia comes first."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! First Shiro-chan and now you? I'm not going to let her take everything. She is nothing, NOTHING, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen smiled, "I really don't have time for this," he said as he took one step into the gate.

"Wait! I'll prove myself to you, Aizen-sama!" she screamed as she drew her sword and turned towards Toshiro. She lunged.

Eyes wide and with the last bit of her strength, Rukia struggled free from Aizen's grasp and pushed herself in front of Toshiro. She threw her arms around his neck as Momo's blade entered her back.

Time stopped.

Ichigo froze. Fire burned in Aizen's eyes.

Toshiro instinctively held onto the woman in front of him. He felt the tip of Momo's blade as it entered into his abdomen. In that instance he knew Rukia was run through.

"NO!" He shouted as Momo pulled her blade out. Rukia made a gurgling noise as her mouth quickly filled with blood. Toshiro gently collapsed holding Rukia closer. He moved as he cradled her head, hoping to clear her air way. She spat out a lot of blood. Gasping, trying to get air in her burning lungs. She was bleeding out; it didn't take long before Toshiro's lap was covered in her blood. Getting colder by the second; her face lost what color she had. She was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He brought his other hand to her face, cupping her cheek, and then brushed her stray hair out of the way. She met his fearful gaze and tried to move her hand.

"To…shiro," she started. "I…I'm…"

"Rukia…RUKIA…NO!" Toshiro roared as the light faded from her eyes and her breathing stopped. "NO!" His eyes closed, he let his hand caress her pregnant belly, knowing that her death would lead to its death. "No, no" he whispered over and over, cradling her lifeless body, rocking her, stroking her belly. Which he noticed was warm. Not only was it warm, it was getting warmer. Toshiro stopped moving.

A bright light suddenly surrounded Rukia and it was growing in its intensity. It became almost impossible to look at. Toshiro reluctantly let her go as she was becoming too warm to touch.

"You will live to regret that action, Momo." Aizen said angrily as he drew his sword. Urahara and Yoruichi entered the room with Byakuya behind them. "Huh, maybe I'll just let them deal with you. I'm sure they won't go easy on a traitor."

"Aizen-sama! Take me with you! Don't leave me here! Aizen-samaaaaaa!" Ichigo glared at the retreating man and grabbed Momo before she could take off after him.

"I don't think so," Ichigo sneered at her. Momo screamed as the gate snapped shut.

The room's temperature dropped to below freezing. "We need to get out of here," said Urahara.

"What's happening to her?" Toshiro demanded.

"Matsumoto-san relayed what they've done to her. The baby was exposed to the Hogyoku, correct?" He said shivering, edging closer to the exit. "The baby is reacting to her death. I don't know what's going to happen from here."

"I'm staying with her." Toshiro said. He exchanged looks with Ichigo and didn't bother looking at Momo as the other man shoved her though the door.

"But I don't know-" Urahara started but was cut off by the look in the other man's eye. "Ah, well, you're built for this type of weather…" he said as he walked to the entrance of the room. He placed a barrier over the door so they could still see what was happening without freezing to death.

Toshiro turned his attention to the glowing woman in the center of the room. The light was slowly losing intensity as ice started forming on the room's surfaces. Toshiro was amazed as icicles started forming in sharp stalagmite formation on the floor around Rukia.

"What an interesting defense mechanism and it's not even born yet." Urahara said, watching in fascination.

"Defense mechanism?" Yoruichi asked as she walked up behind them. She was rubbing her head. Matsumoto noticed her gesture.

"Gin?" Matsumoto asked.

"Gin." Yoruichi said, "Sad to say we got blindsided and he got away," she looked at Momo cowering next to Ichigo who held her firm. "It's not a total loss I see."

"Amazing!" Urahara said. Yoruichi inched forward, eyes wide. "I think it's actually healing her."

"Kisuke?"

"To think Aizen put them together and created that."

"Will you stop talking in half sentences?" Ichigo demanded.

"The child, this unborn child is healing its mother at 6 to 7 months gestation. It's already self aware, hell it's aware of not only his surroundings, but Kuchiki-san's as well. If it can do this now…" He turned his gaze to meet Ichigo's, "Do you have any idea what kind of power this thing will have when he's you're age, Kurosaki-san? There's no telling what kind of damage it can do."

"What are you saying?"

Toshiro walked back to Rukia. The ice in front of Rukia broke away as if allowing Toshiro access to her. He bent down and touched her face. She was warm. He checked her wounds; while they were smaller, she was no longer bleeding. She lost so much already.

"We need to get you back." He picked her up and looked towards the door. "We need to get her back!" he shouted this time. The ice broke away. Toshiro looked down and was shocked as she took her first breath, it was shallow, but it was there. She was breathing.

"She's alive!" Toshiro announced to the others. He held her closer as the barrier was dispersed and Ichigo came up beside him, dragging a bound Momo. Ichigo looked to make sure Rukia was ok. When he saw her take a breath, he relaxed a bit.

Byakuya walked in and assessed the state of the room and looked at his sister as Urahara opened the gate

* * *

Right as they entered the world of the living, Rukia gained consciousness and opened her eyes. Alive. She was alive and as she looked around, everyone else was too. She sighed with relief. They were inside Urahara's shop. She was lying on a mat in one of the rooms. She looked at the room across hers. Inoue was healing Toshiro who was complaining that he was fine and they needed to get back to Soul Society. Matsumoto was telling him to stop acting like a child that he was going to bleed out before they got there. A small smile formed on Rukia's lips at the sight.

She looked over and saw Ichigo. He was talking to Ishida. Mid sentence he looked over at her and was instantly by her side.

"Rukia…" all those things he wanted to tell her while he was waiting, left him. He didn't really know what to say. She tried to sit up, but he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You've lost too much blood, if you get up you'll pass out so stay put." She looked at him.

"Are you ok, Ichigo?" she asked him, quietly. He shook his head. Everything I put her through and she's asking if I'm ok.

"Rukia, I'm – "

"Don't. Don't you dare tell me your sorry, Ichigo." She said looking at him.

"But Rukia – "

"Baka, there's nothing for you to be sorry for." She looked at Inoue, "I would have done the same thing." She whispered, "so please, Ichigo. Please don't tell me you're sorry. I don't blame you, I'm only sorry you were forced to make that decision." At that moment, when Ichigo was stunned into silence, Rukia's face contorted in pain. As she gasped, Toshiro was waving off Inoue and Matsumoto and was on his feet.

"Rukia, what's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Something's…wrong…with the baby," she said between breaths. She was breathing shallow again.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Will have another chapter up shortly - it will be a short one just to warn you...  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you! Star Princess, Duskblood, Shadow Pain, Furionknight, Lunar Iris, Denidene and justjoy :) And thank you to everyone else who has been reading my madness...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Unohara exited the small room, closed the door behind her and looked into four pairs of expectant eyes. She hated this part.

"Due to the circumstances of the pregnancy and then the attack, Rukia-san lost a lot blood and her reiatsu is almost nonexistent. She is extremely weak right now; physically and mentally." She looked directly at Toshiro, "I'm afraid we were not able to save the baby, I am sorry. I will be keeping her here for at least a week and she is to sleep as much as she can so she can recover; if that is her wish."

"What do you mean, if that is her wish?" asked Ichigo.

"I've done all I can do for her. The rest will be up to her."

"What…Can…" Toshiro didn't know how to ask and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

As if reading his mind, Unohara said gently, "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, but once your son was born, he dissolved into spirit particles. I am sorry there was nothing we could do. I almost hate to say this, but I don't know how much longer Rukia-san would have been able to carry the child. In the condition she was in even before the attack, I fear they both would have died in the end."

"S-son," he whispered.

"When will I be able to take her home," asked Byakuya in his usual flat voice.

"I want to keep her here for at least a week. There are certain levels that must be checked a few times a day. Once they even out, I will return her to your care, Kuchiki-taicho, for she will need longer to rest before she will be able to return to her duties."

"Can I see her?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course, she can have visitors any time, but I ask that you keep it short while she's in such a weakened state."

"Thank you, Unohara," Toshiro said and gave her a respectful bow. Ichigo and Yoruichi did the same. Byakuya was already in Rukia's room.

* * *

Ichigo went in once Byakuya left. The room was small with the bed and the chair the only furniture in the room. There was a small window that over looked the 4th Division gardens.

He was shocked to see her so broken and frail compared to what she was 12 hours prior. She was awake and staring a hole into the ceiling. She had tubes connected to her and a mask over her face to help her breathe. Not sure what to say, he sat beside her.

"Hey"

She turned to look at him. Ichigo was taken aback as her gaze seemed to go right through him.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Rukia…I'm – "

"Please…" it came barely above a whisper and was filled with emotion. Ichigo stopped and held her gaze.

Other then apologizing to death over something she didn't consider him at fault for, she sensed he didn't really know what to say, but she was fine with that. She didn't really know what to say either. She was comforted knowing that he was just there. So that's how they stayed. In each others company for a while.

"I should probably go. Toshiro is still waiting to see you."

"Ah."

"I'll be here, if you need me, ok?" She managed to nod as he left.

She sighed and tried to focus as Toshiro entered the room.

"Kuchiki…Rukia," he was unsure of what to call her after what they've been through and he felt his temper rise at his own awkwardness.

"Rukia…is fine," she said, "Are you ok?" She looked at his torso.

"Yes. That Orihime girl healed me," he said dismissing it like it was a paper cut. He sat down and looked at her.

"I'm glad."

He wanted to know why. Why she risked her life and the child's life for him. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she thought, how she felt about everything, if she hated him. He knew this wasn't the right time, and it killed him. He didn't have much patience and this…well, he really didn't know what to make of his own thoughts about it. He felt like everything was spinning out of control from the time Momo accused him of killing her precious Aizen. Momo…He'd been too busy fighting and then too busy sleeping to even begin to think about everything that happened. And then there was the baby. His son.

"I want for him to have a name." she paused realizing she was taking him away from his thoughts, "It doesn't matter how he came to be, or what others think of him. I don't want to forget that he was." He looked at her. Truly looked at her for the first time in what felt like forever. She was dressed in a simple white kimono. Her arms thin and frail lay at her sides, her eyes, once violet and vibrant as she once was were dull and glazed. Sadness. It continued its hold on her, only now with a vengeance. A firm grip and it wasn't going to let go. Was she doomed to be put in one sad situation after another? How much of it could she possibly take? He nodded and thought.

"Tsuneo. Tsuneo Hitsugaya."

She looked at him, surprised. Not only was she surprised at such a strong name (male name meaning Eternal hero) but she was surprised that Toshiro gave him his last name.

"You don't like it?"

She shook her head, "I love it. Arigato, Taicho." Satisfied her baby had a name, exhaustion came over her. Toshiro took her hand and held it.

"I can come back, if you would like me to." He was silently cursing himself for sounding unsure and stupid.

"I would like that." She closed her eyes. _Tsuneo._

* * *

As Ichigo came out of Rukia's room, he noticed Yoruichi and Unohara in deep conversation. Byakuya had already left, which was not surprising. He found it a bit odd that they quieted as soon as he was noticed and with his lack of control on his reiatsu, it was pretty fast.

Feeling like he was treading into a personal conversation, he excused himself and left the building. Yoruichi followed shortly after.

"Are you planning on staying here?" she asked sitting down on the stair next to him.

"I was thinking of staying for a few days then heading back. She's going to need a while to get over everything, as much as I want to help her, I'm not the one who can."

"Hmph, you're smarter then they give you credit for, Ichigo."

"Hey!" He scowled at her as she smiled at him. His expression turned serious, "If he fucks it up, I'll come back and kick his ass."

"Now that's the Ichigo I know. How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do," he said without hesitation, "but it's not how most people think. We've tried to define it, but we've come to the conclusion that the words have not been invented yet, and that's ok. I'll always be there for her and I know she will always be there for me. It's love, but a different level of love. Not the romantically involved kind of love, but definitely deeper then the friendship / family kind. It's a bond like no other. That's how it is."

Yoruichi nodded. "Well, I should be heading back and break the news to Urahara. See ya, Ichigo!" she said as disappeared with a flash step.

Toshiro came out of the building and his eyes locked with Ichigo's. "I take it you're going to stay?"

"Only for a few days," Ichigo replied standing up.

"You can stay in our barracks if you don't have anywhere else to go."

"Thanks."

"hnh," Toshiro grunted. He looked up to see Matsumoto turn the corner coming towards them.

"There's a captain's meeting in 15 minutes, Taicho!" She said running up to them.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "Fine. Matsumoto, take Ichigo to our division and give him one of the spare rooms. He'll be staying with us for a few days." No sooner did he finish his sentence, he was gone.

Matsumoto looked at Ichigo, "You don't drink, do you?"

"Huh? No."

"Oh well," she said sighing, "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Matsumoto-san, thank you," Ichigo said.

"It's Rangiku, and you're welcome," she said with a smile, knowing it wasn't just about the room.

They walked to the 10th Division in silence. When they got to his room, "Would you like to have dinner with me later?" Rangiku asked as she showed him his room. It was a simple room with a bed and a desk. They had a community kitchen and they shared bathrooms. It was basic, but it was all he needed.

"I..I thought I would just…yeah…ok." He stuttered his reply.

"Good," she said

* * *

"Is there any word on Aizen's girl? Ichigo asked over a plate of Tankatsu. It was their third dinner together and Ichigo was to return to his world the next day.

"Momo? No, they've been interrogating her since we got here. Last I heard at the meeting this afternoon, her mental state has collapsed. They don't think they're going to get much, if anything out of her."

He nodded. "How has he been?"

"If he could get any more distant, I don't think he would be there at all." Rangiku said. "He has so much to process between what happened and then with Momo. He's so torn. It hurts to see him like he is. How is she doing?"

"I've never seen her like this before. She's been having nightmares about what happened. She's not getting enough rest and Unohara is talking about putting her to sleep for a few days so her body can finish healing. I know he hasn't been to see her." His hands clenched automatically.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to leave. Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?"

"No, but I have to. I've been given a report that there have been a few hollows that my friends have had trouble with. Thankfully Urahara was there to help them. Since they're going to put Rukia under for a while, it's best I go back now so I can come back later."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, which is why your Taicho better not fuck this up."

She raised an eyebrow, "My Taicho?"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't know there was something between them before all of this started?"

"I didn't…wait…now that you think of it; he had a habit of disappearing when the 13th was training. He would always claim he was going for a nap to take a walk. Funny how he always took them at the 13th Division." She said with a grin. It was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I followed him." She said as her grin widened.

"Rangiku…Watch her for me? With Renji gone…" He didn't finish.

"I will," she replied sadly. She knew how hard it would be for Rukia to deal with the death of not only her son, but her lifelong friend, Renji.

* * *

**AN: Till next time :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hang in there while we get through some slow, but meaningful chapters… **

**I try to update several times a week since my chapters are apparently so short. I didn't think they were that bad compared to some other stories I've read, but I suppose being on the other end and wanting to know more about the story... **

**Thanks you!: Duskblood, Denidene, justjoy, snickerslol04, Lunar Iris, BrosCP, Star Princess! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Rangiku met Ichigo at the gate the next morning to see him off.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself, I thought you were going to leave 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, well, I stopped in to see Rukia this morning and ran into your Taicho on the way." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I, uh, gave him a few words of encouragement."

She looked at him and a small smile formed, "I bet you did. Was he going to see her?"

"I don't know. I just kind of said what I had to say and left." Ichigo replied with a sheepish grin. "Well, I ought to get going. Thank you for everything, Rangiku."

"No," she said giving him a small hug, "thank you."

Blushing, Ichigo turned and went through the gate.

After sensing his large amount of reiatsu, Ishida and Orihime made their way to Urahara's. The shop was unusually quiet.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said as the gate closed and disappeared.

"Ishida, Inoue!" Ichigo smiled.

"How is she?" Ishida asked

"How's the baby?" Inoue asked at the same time. Ichigo filled them in on what happened since they went back to Soul Society.

"Poor, Kuchiki-san," Inoue said.

"Look, about before I left – " Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, we're not stupid, we understand. I may be a Quincy, but I do care about a handful of shinigami." Ichigo cringed at how he treated them both before he left.

"Ishida, I had no right – "

"Ichigo, I said it was ok. Come on, I'll tell you about our latest hollow friends."

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, do you have a minute?" Ichigo looked at Ishida.

"I'll meet you outside." He said as he left.

"Inoue, I need to apologize to you. I got angry and said – "

"No, no, no! Kurosaki-kun, I wanted to apologize to you. I told you about my feelings for you at the wrong time. I never should have said anything. I…"

"Inoue, I'm honored that you feel that way towards me, but I'm sorry." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I…I know you have feelings for Kuchiki-san. That's ok, I understand and am happy for you, ok? Can…can we still be friends?" She said as her eyes started to water. Ichigo let the misunderstanding go, seemed like he had to define his relationship with Rukia enough over the past few days.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he gave her a soft smile. They left to catch up with Ishida. "Hey, where are Urahara-san and the others?"

"They said something about a vacation."

"Vacation?"

* * *

Rukia woke up and her hand immediately fluttered to her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar ceiling. That's right, still in the 4th. Her body felt a thousand times better and she felt stronger then she had since being in the lab. She shuddered as those memories returned. She took a deep breath and noticed the mask was gone, along with several of the tubes she was hooked to before. Sleep does do wonders for the body, she thought. Isane came in.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked. Rukia eyed the tall woman as she checked the remaining tubes going into her arm.

Ignoring the stupid question, how the hell do you think I'm feeling? She asked one of her own, "When can I leave?"

"Well, you seem to be much stronger then when we had to put you under, and while Unohara-taicho will have the final say, I would guess in a few more days if you keep progressing as well as you are."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Five days."

"Five days," Rukia repeated.

"Are you hungry?"

"What? No."

"Eating will help you get stronger. You've lost too much weight as it is." She stopped and looked at Rukia's thin form. If it wasn't for her head poking out one end of the sheet you wouldn't know there was someone on the bed.

"Fine then."

Isane smiled, "I'll bring you something now."

Rukia sighed and continued to stare at that one spot in the ceiling. She tried not to think. One by one memories of her friend came before her mind. Renji. She remembered they were fighting Yammy together with Chad. He picked them up like dolls and crushed them like bugs. She barely felt the tear as it slid down the side of her face towards her ear as she remembered seeing his torn bloody body in the corner of Aizen's throne room. He was gone. Chad was gone too. She wondered if they had a funeral for him in the real world, thinking they must have considering how much time has gone by. They've had their chance to mourn the dead.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her door opened again. Thinking it was Isane, she jumped when she heard a male voice.

"Rukia."

"Nii-sama.."

"You look better. Do they know you've awakened?"

"Yes, Nii-sama, fukutaicho-Kotetsu was just here."

"Good, I will talk with Unohara about bringing you back to the manor."

"Thank you, nii-sama."

As he turned around to open the door, Isane came through with a tray of food. Her cheeks turned red as she brushed up against Byakuya.

"E-e-excuse me, Kuchiki-taicho." She stammered as she bowed. When she looked up, he was gone. She then let out the breath she was holding. Turning to the woman in bed she smiled. She laid the tray of food on the chair and left.

Rukia was again, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"You're here early, Taicho," Matsumoto said as she entered the office, surprised to see him so early.

"Where else would I be?" He replied curtly.

"I figured you would be with….."

"She's sleeping." He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He turned to her and continued, "I don't know when she's supposed to wake up. She's been having nightmares and wasn't getting better so they put her to sleep."

"I know, Taicho. Ichigo told me."

Toshiro shot her a glare.

"He also told me – "

"What? That I haven't been back to visit her?" His voice was barely restraining the anger. "That I seem to be the only one who can help her?"

"No, that he ran into you before he left." She said quietly, silently figuring out what it was Ichigo told him.

"I'm going for a walk," he said after snapping his brush in two.

Help her, yeah right. He couldn't help Momo. The one he promised to always protect. This was the second time she turned her blade to him because of that bastard. The second time cost a life. The image of Rukia in his arms with Momo's blade running through her entered his mind. Momo was really going to kill him after she offered to help him escape. The one he promised to always protect turned on him after telling him she loved him. Was it all a trap of some kind? How much was Momo and how much was Aizen? Hell, even those in the 2nd Division couldn't separate the two in her mind.

He touched his stomach where her blade pierced him. He couldn't protect her from Aizen. She chose to stay with that asshole and prove herself by killing her lifelong friend. But he was saved. He was saved by the little woman he found himself drawn to. Rukia. A fresh wave of anger surged through him as he thought about what Aizen had done with his illusion. He remembered their night together with clarity and knew she would hate him as he hated himself. He wasn't strong enough to resist, he wasn't strong enough to protect her. He wasn't strong enough.

He looked up and realized he was standing in front of the 2nd Division's main office. SoiFon opened the door and looked at the short Taicho.

"I take it you're here to see the prisoner? Heh, took you long enough." She said. She held the door open and added, "You are to make sure you have one of my men with you at all times and I want a report of everything she says to you. Everything in that room is monitored and listened to so I'll know if the reports don't match. We can't be too careful when it comes to Aizen."

He was going to express his displeasure at being accused of falsifying reports but considered what she said about Aizen. With his ability, there was no such thing as too much caution.

"No, we can't." he said instead. He walked into the office and motioned to one of the guards. He stood up and led Toshiro to the holding cells in another portion of the building.

"I have to stay with you."

"It's fine." They reached the end of the hallway and the guard released a barrier. It was one he didn't recognize. Probably one designed for use by the Special Ops guys only.

Inside the last cell was Momo. She was lying down, strapped to the bed was in. She had a similar spirit suppression collar around her neck as he had back in Hueco Mundo. She was thin and pale. Her eyes were sunken and her hair was all over the place. It looked like one big knot on top of her head. She opened her eyes at the sound of the guard opening the outer door which led to the room in front of her cell.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to break the barrier around the cell to let you in."

"This is fine."

Momo sat up upon hearing her friend's voice.

"Sh-shiro-ch-chan," she said weakly.

"Don't start with that."

"I'm glad you came to see me. I've missed you, it's lonely here."

"Why?" She looked at him then looked away.

"Aizen-sama was going to leave me. Aizen-sama, left me. He left me because of _her_. The one you were with. How…how could you? How could you sleep with her and create, create that … _thing_? Where was your loyalty to ME?" She started shaking in her bed. "You were supposed to love me, Shiro-chan" she screamed. "ME!"

Toshiro could feel his anger build. "You question my loyalty to you, what about your loyalty to me? You're the one who came to me and told me you loved me. You did nothing but make a fool out me twice." She stopped screaming.

"No, no, Shiro-chan…"

"Whatever the new 46 decides as your fate, I will fully support it, Momo." Her eyes grew wide.

"No, you don't mean that! What if they want to execute me? What about your promise to always keep me safe? Shiro-chan!" she screamed.

"_Enough!_" He growled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I have done nothing. Aizen-sama left me, you've left me and that bitch is alive and well from what I hear." She replied, her attitude shifting.

"You will stop calling her that."

"Why? Does it anger you that I call her what she is? She's a whore who threw herself at you. She probably threw herself at Aizen too for him to want her. Rukia this, Rukia that. She got what she deserved. I'm glad she threw herself in front of Tobiume, I see that now."

"She got what she deserved?" he was seething with anger. "You see _nothing_." The guard, nervous at the reiatsu Toshiro was spilling, backed away. "Your selfish actions _killed my son!_" He turned around and walked back out, desperately trying to control his anger. The guard followed cautiously. When they were outside, Toshiro took off using his flash step to a secluded area. The Momo he knew, the one he made the promise to, was not the same woman that was sitting in the cell. Not anymore.

* * *

**AN: Hmm, a hint of IchiRang? hahahaha... See ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: My first ever rant at the end of this chapter if you're interested…**

**Thank you!: Denidene, Duskblood, Snickerslol94, BrosCP and StarPrincess **** Also, thank you to everyone else reading this story.**

**We're going forward another week here. If you're trying to keep track, we're now (after this skip) about 2 ½ weeks since they returned to Soul Society…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

A week later…

"Good morning, Taichoooo," Matsumoto sang as she walked in the office. There was a devious sparkle in her eye that if he was paying attention, he would have wondered what she was up too.

"nhg" he grunted.

"You know, if it were not for the meetings, I would think you were glued to that desk."

"nhg" he grunted again. Sighing, she sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to visit her?"

"No"

"Why not?" She pressed. Frowning when there was no reply, she continued. "I don't think anyone knows what to say to her. Maybe that's why no one has come to see her since she woke up." Toshiro stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean? No one has seen her?" his cold eyes looking at her for the first time that morning.

"I heard that no one has come to visit her since Ichigo left. I think her brother has been there once, but other than that, no one. With her own Taicho being bed ridden, well, I'm sure he would have been there for her if he could." She looked at him. "She's supposed to be released today and is going back to the Kuchiki mansion."

Toshiro put his brush down. "I expect you to finish your work before you leave here today. I'm going out."

"Of course, Taicho," she said with a smile.

Toshiro headed towards the 4th not knowing what he was going to say. Maybe he should wait a few more days, until she settled in back home. Maybe he should wait a few more days so she's used to familiar surroundings. Maybe he should wait a few more days for her to collect her thoughts over what happened. Maybe he should grow a pair and talk to her. Bad enough they've been back over two weeks and he's not seen her.

He walked in and saw Unohara.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, it's a nice surprise to see you here! How did you know Hinamori-san was here?"

"What? I didn't know she was here." He said not showing an ounce of emotion.

"Oh, well since you're here, she's been asking about you."

"I'm not here to see her," he said as he looked around, "I'm here to see Kuchiki."

"I see. Do you remember where her room was or should I show you?" His face turned red at the obvious jab about his lack of visits.

"I remember, thank you," He walked down the hallway and stood outside her door. He took a deep breath and walked in. She was sitting upright with her legs hanging off the bed, dressed in another plain white kimono. She still looked frail and she lost weight, but she did look better then when they got back to Soul Society. She looked up as he entered the room. Their eyes locked. Immediately she stopped swinging her legs and sat up straight.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taicho." She said as she stood up and bowed.

"Good morning." She sat back down on the bed and looked at him. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Thank you, for coming to see me. I know how busy you must have been since getting back." He mentally cringed and thought of when he left this room the last time.

"_I can come back, if you would like me to." He was silently cursing himself for sounding unsure and stupid._

"_I would like that."_

She gave him an out, an excuse as to why he took this long to see her. He opened his mouth, "I wasn't that busy. I could have…I should have come. I…"

"It's ok, Taicho," She had a ghost of a smile on her lips, "There was no reason for you to visit," She finished silently. Again it was awkward.

The door opened and Byakuya entered.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked in that brisk, flat voice.

"Nii-sama," Rukia stood up again and bowed, "No, you are not disturbing us, Hitsugaya-taicho was kind enough to stop by for a visit."

"I see. If you are ready, we can get you home and settled in. I'm sure you're ready to rest in your own room."

"Yes, Nii-sama." She turned her gaze to Toshiro and bowed again, "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho, for your visit."

"Uh..yeah," he replied. He knew he was being dismissed and with her over protective brother there he wasn't about to say anything more. When they left he felt like banging his head against the wall. Their meeting did not go how he wanted at all. The awkwardness threw him. He wasn't expecting it and he cursed again. He felt a headache coming. As he walked out he ran into Unohara again. Great.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, now that you are finished with your visit, would you like me to show you where Hinamori-san is?"

"No, I will not be visiting her," he said.

"Don't you want to know why she's here?"

Toshiro glanced back over his shoulder and gave her a cold look, "No." he said as he left.

* * *

She shouldn't have been shocked at some of the things she heard on her way to her room, this was the Kuchiki manor and she was just a street rat. No piece of paper would change that. She bet her sister knew that best. She had always heard the whispers since the first day she came to the manor. They were worse right after the execution fiasco, but they eventually let up. She had a feeling her brother had something to do with it. Now, they were at it again. She forced them out of her mind. Sighing, she slid her door closed, blocking herself off from the rest of the world. She opened the outer doors and looked out at the gardens. She loved the gardens. It was peaceful, quiet, and serene.

She looked at the sky and thought of going to Rukongai. She knew her brother wouldn't be thrilled with the idea considering she was just released this morning. However, she needed to be there, needed to be on that hill and she felt fine, physically and was tired of staring at four walls and a ceiling.

She went back in her room and exchanged her hospital kimono for one of her own. She chose a simple purple kimono laced with white flowers on the bottom. Renji mentioned once that he liked her in purple. She formed a sad smile at the memory. Strapping her sword at her side, she was comforted by the familiar weight she hadn't felt in a long time. She left her room to look for her brother.

"Lord Kuchiki is at his division and will be there until late this evening. He is not to be disturbed," Said the head maid. She was looking down at Rukia like a speck of dirt that needed cleaning.

Frustrated, Rukia pulled herself up to her full height and in perfect imitation of her brother said, "Thank you that is all." With a huff and a mumble the maid left the main hall. Sighing, Rukia left her brother a note and left the manor.

It was a beautiful morning as she made her way through the districts. She eventually stopped at one of the vendors near her destination and bought some water. She thanked the vendor and continued towards the hills. At the end of the cliff were the three mounds for three of her original Rukongai family. She sat down in front of them and said a little prayer. It had been a long while since she had a chance to visit them.

She told them about Renji. She told them how he had saved her and watched over her; how he worked so hard to become a Fukutaicho in a short amount of time. She told them about their friends in the living world and how Renji died protecting them. How proud she was of him. How honored she was to be his friend.

When she was done, she turned her attention towards Seireitei. She remembered so long ago when she stood there with Renji and asked him to go to the academy. How that one moment changed their lives forever.

"Renji…" she said, looking at the sunset, "Arigato, Renji. Sayonara."

* * *

_Her skin was warm and soft lying next to him. He traced her curves with his fingers and let them drift up and down her side as he watched the even rise and fall of her chest. He turned his head and settled in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, savoring her scent. More, he thought as he pulled her closer to himself…_

Toshiro woke up and found he was lying on the couch in his office. He was dreaming, no, he was remembering. He tried to push the image back into the corner of his mind. It was times like this he was tempted to take Matsumoto up on her never ending offers of drinking with her.

Getting up he looked outside. The sun was starting to set. He thought about this morning, more importantly, he thought about what it was he really wanted to tell her. He left his office and made his way to the Kuchiki manor. He chided himself on thinking talking to her there, where her brother's presence permeated throughout the place, would be easier then at the 4th.

He was let in and told to wait in the main hall. He stood there taking in the surroundings. Everything was in pristine condition, yet felt cold. Everything about the place felt cold, emotionless. He looked up as Byakuya entered.

"I'm here to see Rukia." He began and noticed the other man's eyes narrow.

"I'm afraid she's not back yet. The stubborn girl decided to go to Rukongai on her own."

"What? Why didn't you go with her? She was just released from the 4th this morning!" his anger getting the better of him. He couldn't believe she was out there.

"I am very well aware of my sister's condition. Being short a Fukutaicho, more important matters required my attention. When I returned I found she had left a note." Byakuya replied.

"I know it's none of my business, but did she say where in Rukongai she was going?"

"No, but knowing her it would be somewhere in the 78th district." Toshiro's eyes widened.

"What?" Not only was she out there, she was in one of the worst areas.

"She grew up there, with Abarai."

A small form of shock and understanding flashed across his face, "Thank you. Please tell her I stopped by." Toshiro said as he made his way to the door.

Byakuya continued staring at the door after Toshiro left.

* * *

The sun was nearly set as Rukia made it to the bottom of the hills and was back in the 78th proper. She was tired and had stayed too long. She knew she had to get back to the manor tonight or she would never hear the end of it.

She made her way through a few of the districts, her pace slow, when she stopped at one of the rare vendors who had food. She made her purchase and started off only to find herself surrounded by several men.

"It doesn't look like you bought enough to share," said one. He was at least two heads taller than Rukia and had a mustache. His sneer could rival Gin's.

"That's ok, boss, cause I ain't interested in food," replied another. This one was a little shorter than the other one. While the "boss" was tall and lean, this one was tall and fat.

"I believe this one is mine, you two had your pick the last time," a third one said. This one was shorter than the other two, but carried himself differently. This one was the ring leader. He carried a sword, which Rukia was shocked to see. It wasn't common to see them in this area. The usual choice of weapon was knives or fists.

The three surrounded her as she backed into the vendor's cart.

* * *

**AN: I would appreciate it if someone could explain to me why some authors hold their chapters for ransom? I found myself involved in a 13 chapter story. It was a wonderfully written, exciting, enthralling, I'm totally hooked, story. She/He just stopped. She/He demanded 100 reviews or they were not going to finish this wonderful piece of work. I was not about to come up with 40 reviews on my own, considering the last time this author updated this story was the beginning of the year and has not written anything since. **

**I understand the excitement of getting reviews – it's nice hearing other people like your work. It's also nice to hear how you can make things better (barring my impatience – haha). However, the point of this site is to publish stories, isn't it? How can you just stop in the middle of an untold story? Do you have any idea what that does to me? I am up in the middle of the night thinking of the many different ways it could play out. My OCD will NOT shut off…**

**I promise you, I will NEVER hold any of my stories for ransom. If you don't want to review, that's ok – hey, I'm going to publish anyway. **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy :)  
**

**Thank you!: Star Princess, BrosCP, Denidene, Lunar Iris, Duskblood, Yuniee and everone else who has been reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"I don't believe I heard you right. Did you just say that this woman was yours?" The voice was cold and angry. Rukia's eyes widened as she looked past the men.

The third man replied, "Yes. Yes I did." He said confidently as he turned around and almost laughed at the white haired child before him. "I suggest you go home. What we're going to do is too graphic for young eyes. Then again, maybe you could learn a thing or two." He said as he touched Rukia's cheek. She flinched and tried to move away, hitting the vendor's cart in the process.

"Boss, don't you know who that is?" the fat one asked as Toshiro put his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and slowly started to draw. The fat one, whose name was Taishoku, called everyone "boss".

"Touch her again and I will kill you. Leave," Toshiro said in a deathly low voice.

Juro, the leader, started laughing, but the other two already recognized the new comer as a captain of the Gotei 13 and started to back away.

"Juro, this isn't someone you can win against. Don't you recognize what he's wearing?" the one with the mustache asked.

"Should I? What could this kid possibly do to me?"

"Boss, he's one of the Gotei 13 Taicho's!"

"Really?" he laughed, "_Really?_"

Toshiro couldn't contain himself anymore and so it began. Juro grabbed Rukia as Toshiro pointed Hyorinmaru at him. Seeing their leader's life in danger, the other two drew their knives and took their place next to Juro.

Rukia stomped on her captor's foot, and then elbowed him in the pit of his stomach, making him release her. She backed away towards Toshiro and threw her hand up, "Hado sanju-san Sokatsui!" She aimed the blast at the other two men's feet. It didn't take them long to get the hint and they took off, leaving their leader behind.

"Feisty, I like that. If you come back over here, I might let this boy live." He said as he drew his sword.

"Rukia, get out of here." Toshiro said. She looked at him and then at Juro. She took the vendor's hand and ran down one of the side streets.

"Ah, so that's my angel's name, Rukia." Juro smiled an evil smile. Toshiro was going to have fun with him, but his patience was pushed beyond his limits.

"She is not _yours,_" He let his reiatsu go and charged.

The vendor screeched as a cold blast radiated from five streets over. They had felt the pressure immediately as it was released and Rukia had to move the man further and further away so he could breathe. A few minutes later, everything was calm. Rukia turned around to check on the vendor and found herself looking into cold, piercing, teal eyes.

Startled, she stammered, "H-Hitsugaya-taicho!" she bowed.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" thankful she was okay, he turned on her, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be out here, alone, especially now? Do you know what they could have done to you?"

Rukia stared at him. He was angry and angry at her. She recovered her senses as her own anger flared. Not wishing to get caught up between the two, the vendor ran.

"I have my reasons for being here, I am not a helpless child. I have Sode no Shirayuki with me; I know how to take care of myself." She countered. Toshiro let go of his anger with his breath.

She surprised him earlier at how she got away from Juro, and again as she scared the other two away. He suppressed a smile. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. She was definitely stronger then she looked. He supposed she had to be. He was about to give her credit until she took a step and faltered. After using the kido spell on those thugs, Rukia was drained and weakened.

"Come here, I'll help you home." He said offering his hand. Silently she took it and leaned on him. Her hand felt small and warm against his.

"Thanks" she mumbled. "I guess I overdid it." She looked at the ground, "If I may ask, what are you doing out here?"

"I stopped by the manor to talk to you. Your brother said you came out here."

She looked at him, surprised, "What's so important you had to come all this way to talk to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I already told you. There was no reason for you to visit." He felt a tug coming from somewhere inside.

"You're wrong." He said quietly. "Care to share your reasons for being out here?" His voice was softer.

"There were five of us that lived together, survived together in the 78th. We promised to stay together forever, but the environment we were in…one by one they died. When it was just Renji and I, we decided to change our fate and go to the academy. Then Nii-sama showed up. Renji was my best friend, my family before he pushed me away. I know he did it because he wanted what was best for me. I knew he loved me enough to let me go but it hurt all the same. We didn't speak again for over 40 years until that night he came to get me in the human world. It's not how I imagined seeing him again. It didn't take long for our friendship to reform. It was like slipping back into old times. Now he's gone. I felt I had to tell the others and say good bye."

He looked at her as his eyes narrowed, "Until you are stronger, if you feel the need to return, you will have someone with you." She noticed that wasn't a request but stayed silent. They were close to the manor when he spoke again. "Rukia, why? Why did you save me?"

Rukia stopped. Her face displayed several different emotions before conforming to the usual blankness that was associated with the Kuchiki name. They taught her well, he thought with annoyance.

She didn't know how to convey the series of emotions that went through her when she thought of that moment. Being held by Aizen as Momo turned her blade to Toshiro.

"Instinct, panic, fear, I don't know what it was. I saw her and what she was going to do and I…I couldn't let that happen. Not after..." Rukia looked at him and a realization struck her. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

He didn't say anything else as they reached the front entrance to the Kuchiki grounds. She looked at him; he was like her brother, cold but angrier. Did he not want to be saved? No. That wasn't it. Then it hit her. She should have seen it coming

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she said bowing before him, "I'm sorry I failed. If I hadn't...Tsuneo might have been..."

Toshiro's eyes widened. He never expected her to blame herself.

"Rukia…get up. I don't blame you for what happened."

She straightened up and looked at him questioningly. "You…you don't?"

"No." He looked away, towards the night sky. "I blame Aizen for what he did to all of us, what he did to you. I blame myself for not being strong enough to stop it. To stop what happened to you, to stop…what I did to you. I know you must hate me for it. Rukia, I need to apologize to you," His words amazed her. He was acting like he was in the illusion: open, honest, himself, the self very few people see. The side she…She shook her head.

"This is all Aizen's doing. He fooled and over powered everyone." She paused, "All we can do now is get stronger and make him pay for destroying the things we hold dear." Their eyes locked. They held their gaze for several minutes. "I don't hate you, nor do I blame you. The responsibility is not yours alone to bear." She bowed her head, "Even that one night. Thank you, Taicho." He stood there taking in her words and stayed there long after she was gone.

* * *

Rukia slid the door to her room shut and changed her clothes. She couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day which led her to thoughts about him, Hitsugaya-taicho. He saved her. Rukia lay in her bed as she remembered the one night she called him Toshiro and blushed. Get a grip, Rukia. He's a Taicho, that's his job. He would never…no. He would never return these feelings. Ugh, what feelings? She sighed and rolled over.

Why did she save him? How did she save him? She saw what was going to happen. She remembered thinking that Momo was really going to do it; she was going to kill him. Rukia remembered one word clearly etched in her mind: No. She felt herself break free, she felt herself move her legs, and she felt herself crash into his body just as the sword pierced her skin. She felt it all, remembers seeing it all happen, but she doesn't remember doing it herself.

From what Ichigo and Unohara told her, she died; died in Toshiro's arms. Did Tsuneo bring her back? Was it he that took over to save Toshiro? Was it even possible? Those thoughts plagued her as she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sitting at his desk Toshiro groaned at the stack of papers next to him. Taking a day off meant having to work twice as long when you got back. Still, he couldn't seem to concentrate on work.

She was an enigma; hard and soft, strong and weak. She had a hard exterior, not letting but only a small few in. He had seen her raw self that night in Hueco Mundo. The playful side she shows to Ichigo, or Renji. For the first time, she showed it to him and he was captivated. The way her eyes danced playfully, the way she moved her body, the way she spoke, unguarded and free, amazed him. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to act that way again, around him. The more he thought the more he came to realize that the illusion showed him what he'd wanted to see while he watched her all those other times. He wanted more. He wanted her.

He knew since the day he saw her train there was something, drawing him to her. He couldn't explain it. He thought the attraction was coming through their Zanpakuto's, because they were both of the same element. However, the more he watched her, the more the pull seemed to come from somewhere else and of course; the dragon was silent on the matter. He thought the feelings he had for her when they returned we're still intensified by Aizen's illusion. That was the main reason he stayed away. But today, when that filthy man touched her…he _touched_ her. Toshiro felt another pang of anger at the memory. No. He knew what he was feeling was real. If he was right, and god knows he knew he was, this evening's events only confirmed it, he couldn't deny it any more.

* * *

**AN: See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you!: Lunar Iris, Star Princess, Shadow Pain (Good to see you, no worries :P ), Denidene and everyone else who has been reading!**

**We're jumping ahead about two and a half months since the return. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Rukia screamed and woke up sweating. It was the same nightmare again. She was back In Hueco Mundo, but things were a little different. Aizen, Gin and Momo were there laughing at her weakness. She couldn't escape, she wasn't fast enough, and she wasn't strong enough. Everyone she loved, they took from her. Byakuya, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Toshiro, Tsuneo, one by one they were taken. She stood there as Aizen tortured them and killed them while Gin held her, groped her, licked her, and Momo just danced around her, cutting her with her sword and laughing…always laughing…

She shook off the dream as best as she could, changed clothes and went down for breakfast. She paused at the door after hearing a few loud words.

"_She's nothing more than a disappointment and an embarrassment to the Kuchiki name!"_

"_I've been away for the past several months, someone care to fill me in? What has she done now?"_

The voices dropped to where she couldn't hear them. She tried to walk in, slide the door, something, but her limbs betrayed her, she was unable to move.

"_If the whole Ryoka incident wasn't enough to bring shame unto our house, this…this abomination of a child out of wed lock…."_

"_That thing would have been a disgrace if it lived…"_

"_I know, can you imagine? That bastard child was a vizard! _

"_She's ruined, no one will want to marry her now…"_

"_So are we supposed to take care of her for the rest of her life?"_

"_Well, she has been spending a lot of time with Hitsugaya-Taicho since they've been back."_

"_Of course, wasn't he supposed to be the father?"_

"_I knew this would happen. We were lucky her sister didn't bring down the house, but this one..."_

"_Rats should be exterminated, not dressed up and made to pretend to be something other than a rat."_

"_What does Lord Byakuya think of all this?"_

"_He's been exhausting himself at his own division, since Fukutaicho-Abarai was killed in that incident."_

"_Let me guess? He was with her too? This is just going from bad to worse."_

"_She's adopted, it's not like we can force her out of the family. Besides, Lord Byakuya wouldn't hear of it. Not with that promise to his dead wife."_

"_Maybe he's not all that busy, maybe he's just staying away to avoid her."_

"_I don't see how he could face her and not want to kick her out of here."_

"_Everyone is talking about it."_

"_So what do we do?"_

"_We'll have to pin the Lord down and talk to him. Maybe he can control her."_

"_At least she's not a seated officer that would have been worse."_

"_We have Lord Byakuya to thank for that."_

She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't hear anymore. She willed herself to move back to her room.

It had been a few months since they've returned yet the whispers never let up. The maids talked, the servants talked, the cooks talked, the elders talked. Everyone talked except the one person she wanted to hear from, the one person who could silence everyone in the house: her brother. It had been months since she's seen him. He would leave notes for her. Simple courtesies letting her know he wouldn't be home for dinner time and again. She stopped reading them.

If it were not for Hitsugaya-taicho coming to see her, she would have gone mad. Although his visits always put a smile on her face and a flutter in her heart, there would always be a part of her that would never understand why he kept coming. The conversation she heard only confirmed what she knew already, she was worthless.

She changed into her shinigami uniform and went to the training grounds.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Matsumoto asked as she saw him enter the office with his usual frown.

"It was fine."

"Did they talk about Momo?"

"Yes"

"How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping, how do you think she's doing?"

"She's been sleeping for a long time now. Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know."

"What will you do if it does work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If the coma will make her forget, she'll be the sweet innocent Momo you lo-"

"Stop it, Matsumoto. Too much has happened, she might forget, I never will."

"She's going to want you there when she wakes up. She's not going to remember anything about Aizen and she's not going to know anything about you and Kuchiki."

"I know"

"She'll be devastated that you're not with her. What did they say at the meeting?"

Toshiro sighed as he sat down at his desk. "They said someone needed to stay with her once she woke up. They wanted to move her to this division so she could be close. They want her surroundings to be familiar and pleasant so she doesn't relapse. I told them I wasn't the one for the job nor was my division set up for babysitting."

Her mouth dropped, "Taicho! What did they say?"

"Unohara is making alternate arrangements although she is pressuring the old man to order me to take her. With everything that's happened, I don't think that will happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to work on my paperwork and see Rukia for dinner." With that, he picked up his first piece of paper, "Matsumoto, what is this request for?" Teal eyes narrowed at her.

"It's only to visit the living world and it's only for the afternoon, Taicho." She replied in her please-let-me-have-this-request voice.

"This is the second one this month. What is the reason?"

"I..um…forgot something the last time I went there and need to get it back." She said.

Toshiro closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to ward off the latest onslaught of pain trying to invade his head. She wasn't helping. Did he really want to know what she forgot? He sighed. No, he didn't.

"Fine, but this is the _last _request I am going to grant."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Taicho!" she said as she bounced up and down. She was going to give him one of her breasty bear hugs, but didn't want to press her luck.

"You can thank me by finishing your paperwork before you go, or else you'll be chained to that desk for the next century."

"Ok, ok!" she gave him a pretend scowl.

* * *

He found her by the koi pond with a sad look on her face. Of course, she masked it as soon as she saw him. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked as he put his arm around her.

"It's nothing important, really," Her violet eyes looking into his. She gave him a warm smile, "How was your day?"

"I've had better," he replied, God how he loved that smile.

"Talk about it over dinner?" she asked.

He stood and held out his hand for her. She took it and they walked to the house together.

Instead of eating in the main dining hall with everyone else, they went to the kitchen and gathered some food and supplies to take with them. They were half way back to the koi pond, where they usually ate, when Toshiro said he forgot something. Rukia continued to the pond.

He headed back to the kitchen and was about to open the door when he heard his name mentioned.

"_Hitsugaya-taicho has been here almost every night for a month"_

"_Maybe the elders will pawn her off on him. They were talking about her and the incident this morning. You should have heard it!"_

Toshiro listened for a while longer, vowing to talk to 'Lord' Kuchiki, before going back out to the pond. When she was in view, he stopped and watched her. She was sitting in front of the pond, their meal laid out. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. She was looking at the fish lost in thought. The late afternoon sun was just starting to make its descent. She was beautiful in this light, he thought.

"Hungry?" he asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"A little bit," she said as she smiled. They ate mostly in silence. She knew he wouldn't talk if just probed with questions, so she patiently waited. She could tell there was definitely something on his mind.

He started talking after they finished. "There's something I need to tell you, it's about Momo and what the idiots in the new 46 have done..." She turned to him, giving him her full attention. He watched her and caught the flash of her emotions before she masked them. There was one he wasn't expecting, fear. He finished explaining and waited.

"Do they know when she will wake up?" Rukia asked her voice distant.

"She's been under over a month while they've been working the memory enhancer spells on her. Unohara thinks another few days at most." He sighed. "They are strongly hinting that they want to move her to my division and watch over her. "

"Since she wouldn't have any memories of Aizen or the things she has…he has done, it would be like nothing ever happened." She looked at him already feeling the claws of dread gripping at her, "She would be like she was when you were together."

"Rukia - "

"It's ok, I understand. You won't be able to see me anymore." She turned away. Why did looking at him hurt so much?

"I told them no."

"Why would you do that?" she was honestly stunned.

"I have my reasons." He turned his attention to the fish, watching as they swam. "Look, Rukia," Tōshirō started. "I know that us being together in Hueco Mundo wasn't real, but I can't stop feeling the way I do." Rukia looked at him. "My feelings for you did not begin or end with Aizen," Rukia gasped. "I don't know what it is I feel, but I can't figure that out if I have Momo around me. I'm not sure I want her around me…I want…" Tōshirō sighed and ran his hand behind his head. He really wasn't good with these things.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," he flinched at the formality of his name, "I can't help but think that what you're feeling is some sort of side effect and that you'll wake up and realize that I'm...I'm not the one you want to be with, I'm not her. Here is your opportunity to get back what you've lost," she said getting up, "Please, don't waste your time with me." That made him angry. He reached out grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You feel nothing for me?" he hissed as he pulled his arm away, "Tell me you feel nothing!"

"I…I didn't say that, I can't say that." She looked away. Tōshirō moved closer and took her hand in his. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand why you feel like you're so worthless. This goes beyond what happened in Hueco Mundo. You've been like this for as long as I've known you." He stopped, remembering what he overheard in the kitchen. If it was so easy for him to stumble upon a conversation…He started to feel sick, and angry, very angry, "Oh god, it's this place, isn't it?" He gestured, "Are they making you feel this way, Rukia? You've heard them talk, what they said," She lowered her gaze, hiding her face, confirming his thoughts.

"They always talk," she whispered.

His voice was a low growl, "Get your things; you're not staying one more night in this place." He grabbed her hand and started moving towards the house.

"W-wait! What about nii-sama?" She asked frantically as she was pulled along. He remained silent as she felt him slip further into his cold demeanor.

* * *

**AN: This space for rent…**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, Shadow Pain, Bandgirlz, Denidene, Lunar Iris, Duskblood and everyone else who has been reading!**

**Ack, descriptions ;) My impatience put to the test (my profile explains why this is my first story in forever). I will try to add more in ;)**

**Been sick, so here's an extra 1000 words to make up for my lateness in posting…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

The sun was starting to begin its descent, bathing the city in an orange glow.

"Hey!" she said, perched at his window sill.

"Hey yourself" he said as he opened the window for her. She climbed in and settled onto his bed. "I didn't think you would make it back here so soon," A smile forming on his lips.

"Neither did I, your girl is changing him."

"Rukia?" he laughed, "She does have that power. How is she doing? I've been wanting to come back for a visit, but with these exams coming up, as long as I get updates, it'll have to do for now. Kon is useless when it comes to school."

"She's getting stronger. My Taicho has been having dinner with her every night for a while now. Instead of threatening me with work and a no to my request to visit, he threatened me with work and said I could go," she smiled. "I need to head back soon though."

"I felt you come though a while ago, what took you so long? My badge never flashed indicating a hollow."

"I..um..had something to check on." she said.

"What?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now and we have two hours."

"That's not a lot of time, is it?" he looked at her.

"It's plenty of time, I bet you won't even need two minutes like last time," she said, laughing.

"Hey! I'm getting better at that," he said, blushing.

"Let's see, shall we?" She said as she lowered her voice. She leaned in, her breasts on his back, her face next to his ear. She slowly licked the edge of his ear, starting at the lobe going up and around and back down again, ever so lightly.

"This…thing you had…to check on…is it something…um…I can help you with?" He asked, trying to ignore the tingling sensations her tongue and breath were causing.

She stopped and looked at him. "No, now unless you want me to go back now, you'll drop it."

"As long as it's not dangerous and you're ok."

Rangiku smiled, "It's not dangerous and you don't have to worry about me. You know, you're sexy when you're protective."

"Am I now?"

Ichigo turned and reached for her pulling her around and onto his lap. His lips softly met hers as she put her arms around his neck.

* * *

When they reached the manor, Toshiro went straight to the main dining hall. While there were a few stragglers there, Byakuya was not among them.

"He has not been here during the dinner hour for months." Said one of the left behinds noticing Toshiro's Haori. "He's been leaving before sun rise and coming back to eat long after everyone is in bed," he offered.

Toshiro turned to Rukia, "Come on, let's get some of your things."

"Why does she need to get her things?" Byakuya said as he entered the hall. Rukia's heart sank. She hasn't seen him in months, so naturally, she would see him now. Fate didn't just hate her, it despised her.

"Because she's not staying here while your household sits back and takes what's left of her self-worth." Toshiro replied, trying to keep his anger and frustration in check.

"Rukia, what is all this about?" At the mention of her name, she was on her knees before her brother which was another thing that irritated Toshiro but he kept silent.

"I can't stay here, Nii-sama. I'll be staying with Hitsugaya-taicho for a while until I figure some things out."

"You will do no such thing as long as you are a Kuchiki. Do you have any idea how it will look?"

"Like that matters anymore" she said quietly.

"That's _all_ that matters. I forbid it."

Rukia shook with rage. How dare he leave her here for months with the hateful elders and expect her to put up with it with his usual indifference. Where _was_ he all this time?

Toshiro was about to say something when Rukia exploded.

"Just what the hell do you know?" she snapped as her voice rose. "You're not the one that has to walk through the halls hearing everyone from those damn elders to the servants talk about how because of what happened, I have ruined the Kuchiki name and that I am this huge disappointment and how my child…how Tsuneo, was nothing more than a, a bastard and a monster!" She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She bowed her head and just let them fall. She was done, broken.

"For them to defile her character and Tsuneo's name while you do nothing is _unforgivable! _I will not let her stay in this house." Toshiro said.

Byakuya's thoughts turned to Hisana as their words sunk in. He knew how cruel the clan could be. He saw it slowly wear his wife down everyday though she never complained. He looked at his broken sister before him. Knowing he wasn't the one who could help her, he looked at his fellow captain.

"I expect you to use discretion," he said, relenting.

Toshiro gave him a look but kept his voice even, "Of course."

"With the absence of Abarai, I have too much going on to ensure she is looked after properly. However, I wonder if you will be any better? I know what they are planning with Hinamori. A word of caution, do not fail my sister."

Cold grey eyes met equally cold teal ones, neither backed down for several minutes.

"I will leave her in your care…for now" Byakuya said as turned to leave. When he was at the door he stopped. "I'll send some of her things over to your division later this evening."

Toshiro picked up Rukia and flash stepped back to his quarters. It felt strange being there with her as his mind flashed back to the illusion. He set Rukia down on the couch. Her tears were still flowing as everything finally came crashing down around her. She could no longer hold any of it in or push any of it to the side, Renji, Tsuneo, Kuchiki's, Aizen, Toshiro, Momo, it all came out, and so she let it go. Toshiro knelt down in front of her, took her into his arms and held her while she cried.

After several long minutes, her sobbing finally quieted. Toshiro released her, but still held onto her shoulders. His shoulder was soaked to the bone in her tears.

"Come on, it's been a long night," Toshiro said as he gently led her to his bed, "I want you to rest, I'll be on the couch and we'll talk in the morning."

She looked at him through her puffy tear stained eyes and held onto his hand, "Stay with me," she said her voice shaky and uncertain.

Toshiro nodded as he removed his haori and lay down with her. She lay with her back to his front and molded her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her. She interlaced her fingers with his as she felt herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

He watched her as her breathing became even and slow. He pulled her closer as he silently vowed he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. He breathed in her scent as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke early morning, just before daybreak as he usually does. He looked down next to him and found she was still there in the same position he left her in. She was still in a deep sleep. He got up carefully as to not disturb her.

He changed his clothes and got ready for the day. He was hoping to go to the office and take care of what needed to be done and be back before she woke up.

He scowled as he sensed Matsumoto and Unohara already in his office. With a sigh he opened the door.

"Good morning, Taicho!"

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-san" they said in unison. He gave them both a curt "Good morning" in reply and waited for them to pounce.

"She woke up last night," Matsumoto started off assuming they all knew who the "she" in question was. "I returned from my trip and stopped in to check on her. She woke up and asked for you, Taicho."

"Hitsugaya-san, I understand how you feel, but I must implore you once again. She now has no memory of joining with Aizen. We will build her up to the truth, but right now, she must not know anything until she is stronger mentally. She is an innocent – "

"She is not innocent in this!" His anger was getting the better of him, "I don't care what you or the 46 have to say about it. I cannot just forget and pretend nothing happened. She's done more than just stand by Aizen's side."

"She has no memory," Matsumoto started.

"I do" he ran his fingers through his hair, "and so does Rukia. She's supposed to forget everything too?"

"She's out in the manor, the chances of them running into each other when Momo comes up here –"

"Rukia is no longer staying in the manor," he said, cutting off his Fukutaicho and looking away, "she's staying with me." He indicated to the box a messenger had delivered during the night.

"Well, that complicates things a little, doesn't it?" Unohara asked.

"I told you before I did not want her here. You kept insisting. What you do with her, is not my concern."

"I'm going to keep her at the 4th for now. She should be observed for a while. As much as I want you to be there for her as part of her recovery, I understand your situation. You're not going to be useful to her if you cannot put past events behind you." Unohara said, "If you will excuse me, I need to return. I trust I will see you at the meeting later?"

Toshiro grunted in reply and turned towards his desk. When she was gone, "Matsumoto, you can get your jaw off the floor."

"Rukia is living with you?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip, "Since when?"

"Last night and it's not what you're thinking. I had to get her out."

"Why?"

"That's none of your concern." He replied thinking about how much she loved to spread information, especially when it concerned him. He sighed again trying to prevent his anger from rising. Who the hell did Unohara think she was? Who the hell did they all think they were? If I can't get over the past events I wasn't going to be able to help Momo? Momo, the one who betrayed them all, betrayed him. Toshiro closed his eyes. He was frustrated that things seemed a little off. Why are they pushing so hard for this? While it's not totally unheard of for them to use this method of 'punishment', they usually erase the memories and leave the soul outside of the city's walls. Now they're expecting things to go on like nothing ever happened.

"I'm going to the training grounds," he muttered as he left.

* * *

Hours later, Rukia awoke to a ray of sunlight as it fell across the bed. She sat up as she recounted the events of the day before. She shook her head. It was clearer, she felt refreshed. She hated crying, absolutely loathed it and she was afraid he would take it as a sign of weakness. She was surprised he let her cry for so long and didn't admonish her about it. Why was he being so nice to her? Did he really have feelings for her? Did she dare admit to herself what it was she felt for him?

"Rukia, get a hold of yourself." She said as she got out of bed. She did admit that after her cry fest, she did feel much better. She was glad he stayed with her last night. It was the first night in a long time she had gotten a descent night's sleep. She walked to the kitchen and involved herself in making tea. She wasn't surprised that she knew where everything was, Aizen was detail oriented if he was anything. He had gotten everything about the apartment right, she thought as she looked around the main area. She shuddered.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. Rukia debated if she should answer it or not, remembering her brother's words about being discrete.

"Rukia-san, I know you're in there. Taicho told me this morning," Matsumoto called. Rukia sighed. Well, if he told her… She walked to the front and let her in.

The tall blonde walked in tugging a box behind her. "I think this belongs to you." She said as she made her way in to the living room area.

"Thank you," Rukia said, not sure what to say, "I made some tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, please!" Rukia walked in to the kitchen area and open the cabinet door to get another cup down. She felt the other woman's eyes on her back, watching her every move. She poured the tea and brought it to the table. She sat down with her own cup and waited.

Rangiku watched as Rukia made the tea and sat down. She could see what men like Toshiro and Ichigo would find attractive about her. Not just her big violet eyes, but her grace. She had a way about her when she moved. She really was Momo's opposite. She found herself comparing the two in her head before she was aware that Rukia was just staring at her over her cup.

"Ooh! Sorry about that, I guess I got lost in thought there!" Rangiku said as she forced out a laugh. Rukia gave her a weak smile in return. "I take it my Taicho told you about Momo?" Rukia nodded, "Well, she woke up last night."

"I see."

"I guess I should ask, what do you think about it?"

"I think," Rukia said as she put down her cup, "they made an unusual decision in erasing her memories and expect everyone involved to just forget and live like all is well."

"What's the harm?"

"What's the harm? Fukutaicho-Matsumoto, you were _there_! She was going to kill him! Everything Hitsugaya-taicho went through, everything I have gone through means nothing as long as we just get over it and pretend like Tsuneo never existed and Momo never betrayed anyone and what about Aizen? Are we going to pretend he went on vacation with Gin and Tosen until she can mentally handle what the hell happened?" Rukia's thoughts turned to Momo's tauntings as she endured the enhancement shots. "She is getting off without any consequence and it's just…odd."

Rangiku sighed, "Well, I thought I could enlist your help to help the Taicho." Rukia looked at her skeptically.

"Help him?"

"I'll just come right out and say this. You know he and Momo grew up together," Rukia nodded. "Before Aizen, he fell in love with her and dedicated his life to protect her. Aizen hurt him, not Momo. Aizen hurt you, not Momo."

Rukia was getting a little irritated with the Momo bandwagon she seemed to be standing in front of, but continued to listen.

"Unohara thinks that if my Taicho starts spending time with her, she'll get better that much faster. Right now he's refusing to see her."

"You want me to convince him to see her?"

"Partly," Rangiku said her face scrunched up.

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do?"

"I think that as long as you're in his life, he can't get back to the life he wanted before Aizen screwed it up. I think that he's feeling obligated to you because of what happened."

Rukia stared at the blonde. Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know he wants things back the way they were?" She challenged.

Rangiku stopped, "I um…I should get going. I'll see you later, right?" She said as she stood and headed for the front door.

Rukia sat there and thought over what Rangiku said. She picked up the cups and slowly walked to the kitchen. He was in love with her before Aizen; he would still be in love with her if Aizen didn't interfere. She washed and dried the cups. She turned around as she heard the door open. Toshiro was back.

"I saw Matsumoto leave," he said.

"Y-yes, she was here for a bit. She had some tea." She tried looking at him. The way his hair defied gravity in spite of its length, the way his eyes reflected his moods, she knew what her heart was telling her and it hurt. Where would she be if the whole Aizen thing never happened?

"Rukia…" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, would you like some tea?" she asked. He looked at her and wondered if Matsumoto's visit helped or hurt matters.

"Yes, that would be fine," he said and gave her a smile. He was surprised how easy he could smile at her considering he was still angry at the morning events. She quietly made another cup of tea and placed it on the table and sat down next to him.

"What did you two talk about?" Rukia looked at him. She considered her answer and thought about what he told her last night.

"I am confused," she in a low voice, "I would like to think that what we've been doing all this time was building some kind of relationship. Even if it's only friendship, I would be happy with that." She couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting, "If the whole thing with Aizen never happened, do you think you would be happy with Momo?"

He knew where this was going and frowned. "Rukia look at me." Their eyes locked and he continued, "We can sit here and talk about what could have been until the end of our days if that makes you happy, but it won't make a difference. We cannot go back and undo the things that Aizen has done. Her memory may be erased, but mine wasn't, yours wasn't. To go back would mean sacrificing us, you, what we're building. I'm not about to do that."

"But she was so sure…"

"That I would want things the way they were?" he took a sip of his tea, "I did once. Matsumoto was with me when Aizen first turned Momo. She was with me when Momo accused me of killing Aizen. She knows what Momo means to me and how hard I've fought to get her back. It's different now. I guess I'm glad we were able to save her in the end, but that's about all I feel."

Rukia nodded.

"Don't listen to her, Rukia. I am where I want to be."

"I am as well…Toshiro," He loved how she said his name and didn't realize just how much he missed it until that moment. It was the first time she called him that since Aizen. He smiled at her, took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaving for the Captain's meeting.

* * *

**AN: Ahhh – the methods to my madness never seem to stop… And yes, there is a method at work…**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you!: Denidene, Shadow Pain, Star Princess, Duskblood, aririn (fun and passion yup, that's why I'm here), Gozarunoda (yes, I'm an IchiRuki fan too – there's just something about this pairing…go figure) and everyone else who has been reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Toshiro was agitated as he took his place in line. He knew he hadn't heard the last from Unohana and had a sense of dread as the others filed in. Yamamoto took his position in front. Ukitake was not present.

"As you know, the winter war was cut short. While it seems we have won the first battle, it was not without loss. We have lost several unseated officers in the 2nd, 5th, 6th and 11th divisions. As you all know we also lost Abarai Renji in a separate battle. Central 46 have decided to hold a ceremony in honor of those at the Shi no jinja (Shrine of death) two days from now.

In spite of the losses, we did manage to retrieve one of our own as we talked about previously. I understand you have an update for us, Unohana-san." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Hinamori Momo was placed in a coma and was given memory transformation treatments. We were not sure if it would be effective until she woke up, which she did last night. One of our fears was that she would have a total memory loss, but considering she asked for Hitsugaya-san when she awoke, it seems her earlier memories are intact." Unohana reported.

"Does she remember Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

"She knows he is a captain, nothing more. The last thing she remembers was the night her class was taken to the human world for hollow training. She doesn't remember that it was Aizen who saved her and her group that night."

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Kyoraku asked.

"We are transitioning her back, of course." Unohana stated plainly.

"Is that what we do with traitors now?" Kenpachi asked. "Or is that what we do with them if the 2nd can't crack 'em?

"Hey!," Soi-Fon glared, "there was nothing to crack! Her wires were crossed so much she didn't know where reality began and fantasy ended. She knew nothing more then what Aizen wanted her to know!"

"Enough," Yamamoto bellowed, "The decision to try and rehabilitate Hinamori Momo came directly from the Central 46. Need I remind you that ours is not to question the 46, but to uphold their decisions!" The room quieted. "Please continue, Unohana."

"Yes, Sir, the plan is now to surround her with familiars, people, places, sights and sounds and then slowly bring her forward in time. If we can get her stabilized and reinstate her loyalty with us then once we bring her into the present, she might remember important things about Aizen she was not able to before. Her confusion about love and loyalty would vanish. At least, that is what we are working towards."

"Very well, I am putting you in full charge of her care, Unohana. I am also asking everyone else to assist her in any way she requests." His gaze fell to Hitsugaya as he said this. "Dismissed."

"Sir, with all due respect you can't possibly – "

"I said you will assist. I know what happened, I read the reports. As a captain I expect you to overcome and adapt. Set the example. We've been given an order, we are expected to follow. I will make no exceptions." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving a very mad taicho in his wake.

"Hitsugaya-san," Unohana appeared next to him, "She's been asking for you all morning. I told her you were tied up with work, but would be there this evening for dinner. I trust you will be there by 1700?"

Toshiro glared at the woman and left. He had to get away before he lost it. He couldn't believe it. The old man sided with her. Of course he would side with her, duty, service and all that crap. Emotions mean nothing, we mean nothing. This was no better than that Inoue girl's speech about human life and shinigami.

He continued with his thoughts until he reached his quarters. Judging by the time he had about a half an hour before he was due at the 4th. He opened the door and felt his stress dissipate as he looked at the raven haired woman in his kitchen. She was puttering around looking for something.

"Hey"

"Hey!" she said with a smile, "Do you have any miso? I can't seem to find any."

"Did you check in the drawer next to the cookware?"

"No…oh. Found it, thanks. If you can hold out, I can have dinner ready in an hour." She put the spice down and looked at him, "You look stressed, bad meeting?"

"Rukia, as much as I want to, I can't stay for dinner. I've basically been ordered to the 4th to have dinner with Momo." He said.

"I see," they will need a bigger bandwagon if all the captains are now on it. She sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" she smiled, "It's ok. I'll just make what I was planning on making and save the rest for lunch tomorrow or something."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I think I'll head over to the 13th. It's been a few days since I've checked in on Ukitake-taicho. I know the others are taking good care of him, but I want to be there too."

With that he left.

* * *

He met Unohana at exactly 1700 outside the medical building. "Hitsugaya-san, I am so glad to see you here. I know you feel blindsided, but I feel you will be the key to her recovery. The feelings you had for her –"

"The feelings I had for her are in the past. This little game of pretend is a waste of time. Do you really believe she has information on Aizen?"

"I don't know what she has. In my profession, it's not really my concern. My mission is to get her physically and mentally healthy."

"Hmn"

"Remember; mention nothing past her academy days and nothing of Aizen, Abarai or Kuchiki-san."

"Let's just get this over with."

Momo was sitting up in her bed. The room was quite like the one Rukia was in; two plain walls, one with a window, the other with the door. A bed and a chair was the only furniture. When Toshiro walked in, her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Shiro-chan! I've been asking about you all day. Have you been busy?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's ok. I know what a work-a-holic you are," she said smiling. It really was amazing to see her like this. She was her old "innocent" self once more. She chatted about the mission, how the hollows were overtaking them and how she blacked out and couldn't remember anything else. She chatted about how they could go for a picnic once she was released. She chatted about how she would someday like to be assigned to a division and maybe it would be his. She chatted about the old days, old times when things were calm, less complicated. Oh and by the way, did you grow? You seem to have gotten taller since the last time I've seen you.

Toshiro listened and reminisced and lost track of time. It was nearing midnight as he was made aware of shift change outside Momo's door.

"I need to get going, Momo." He said getting up.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, already?" her face fell as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Yeah, I need to be in the office first thing in the morning. I have a lot of things I need to catch up on."

"But you're supposed to be off tomorrow."

"Momo, I have a lot of things to do. You know being a Taicho has a lot of responsibility."

"Yes, yes, yes. I am so proud of my Shiro-chan! Will you come see me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come." He walked to the door, "Get some rest."

Unohana was standing outside the door. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It's wrong. I don't know what the Central 46 is thinking or what you're thinking, but deceiving her is no better than Aizen pulling one of his illusions."

"That may be, but we've already started and we now owe it to Momo to see it through." She said walking him to the main doors, "Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

"When can I tell her about Rukia? I'm not going to sit there and pretend to be in a relationship that died off a while ago. That's not going to work."

"I really don't think now is the best time. The first thing I wanted her to get over is Abarai's death. As her classmate and friend, she is going to want to know why he's not visiting. The knowledge of his death will put a strain on her mentally and emotionally. She's going to need you there to support her as it will be a pivotal part of this whole process. How she can handle negative situations."

Toshiro shook his head. He needed to be spending time with the broken woman in his quarters, not playing this game comforting Momo. He was losing control of the situation and felt like a puppet.

"We will be telling her about Abarai's death tomorrow so she can attend the ceremony in a few days. Of course, you will be there to support her."

"How are you going to get around telling her how he died?"

"We're just going to let her assume he died in that hollow attack."

"This is a bad idea." He said as he left.

* * *

Toshiro opened the door to his quarters and found it dark. Thinking Rukia was already in bed he was surprised to find her on the couch. She was curled up, knees to her chest and lying on her side. Tears stained her face. She was sleeping quietly, dressed in her sleeping kimono.

Toshiro wiped away a stray tear on her face, trying not to wake her. He sat on the floor in front of her and watched her. He thought of nothing but the small woman before him. He traced her face with his fingers, moving her hair away from her eyes. He wished he had come home earlier. He wished he was there for her when she needed him.

He went to move her to his bed when he noticed the small scroll she was holding. He gently took it from her and read. It was a notification about the ceremony at the Shi no jinja. The one he was sure they would want him to attend with Momo. What the hell were they doing? The way they were handling her recovery just didn't make any sense. He shook those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on getting Rukia to bed.

She stirred as he picked her up. He waited until she settled into his arms before he took her to the bedroom. He carefully laid her down, removed his haori and changed into his sleeping kimono. He got into bed with her like the previous night and held her close. He was beginning to think this was going to be his new favorite sleeping position.

_The invisible hand around her throat tightened as it lifted her off the ground. "Did you think you got away? Do you feel safe?" a deep voice said. _

_She couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything other than the hand around her throat. _

"_How does it feel to be so helpless? If only you could have saved Abarai-kun, or Kaien…or your son. You are pathetic." The voice was low, cold, "You are pathetic, but you are mine. I will come for you again. I will use you again, this time, you will bare my child." _

_The voice laughed as the hand tightened. She struggled to free herself. She placed her hands on the one around her throat; she pulled and tugged, trying to relieve its pressure just a bit so she could get some air. _

_The laughter became louder and more feminine. "No one is going to save you; no one will want to save you. You're nothing more than a WHORE!"_

"_No," she said, but it came out a squeak. "Stop!"_

"_I bet you can't wait to spread them for Aizen, can you, you little slut?" the female voice said. "Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait to feel him as he slides himself into you? You're gonna like that aren't you, you bitch?"_

" _no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!"_

"_Of course she is, and when Aizen is done with her, it'll be my turn," said another voice._

…

Toshiro woke, Rukia was screaming beside him in her sleep.

"Rukia…Rukia! Shhhhh…Shhhh, its ok. It's just a dream, its ok. They can't hurt you. Shhh." He sat up and pulled her in his lap and started rocking her. "It's ok, they can't hurt you." He ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it over and over, "Shhh…They won't hurt you, I promise. No one will hurt you anymore, I won't let them."

"To…Toshiro?" she looked at him as her eyes watered up. She clutched his kimono and held on, letting him rock her. She shook as she remembered the voice in her dream.

He held her tighter in response to her shaking. "It was just a dream." He looked at her and felt something in his heart pull. Her violet eyes swimming in tears threatening to spill over. He knew this was a side of her no one else got to see; her vulnerability. He reassured her again. Damn them. Damn them all.

"Just a dream," she said barely a whisper.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

* * *

**AN: After spending several hours trying to decide how Shinigami dealt with their own dead (once they poofed into spirit particles), I went ahead and pictured a shrine. There are a lot of them in Japan, all very nice, I might add. I also knew that some Japanese do the death anniversaries, some do monthly, some do certain time frames. (49 days being the closest to my current time frame in the story). Even though we're beyond the 49****th**** day, I'm squeaking it in by making it a combined ceremony set in the story's current time frame.**

**I was going to call it the Shrine of the Fallen, but when I looked up a translation I found it was used in WoW, not that I play, or even knew, I didn't want someone coming in and saying I can't use it so I changed it to Shrine of Death instead. Real imaginative there, I know, sorry. **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, Lunar Iris, Duskblood, Shadow Pain, Denidene, Gozarunoda, and everyone else who has been reading!**

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. I must still be sick. Haha…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

"Good morning, Taicho!" Matsumoto said in her usual cheeriness. Toshiro grunted and went to his desk. He busied himself in the stacks of paperwork that had been accumulating over the past few days.

"You look tired. Rukia-san keep you up last night?" she said teasingly. She was taken aback when she saw the anger in her Taicho's eyes.

"I don't know what you were trying to pull yesterday, but whatever it is you think you're doing, stop." He said, almost grinding out the words.

"You know I would never – "

"Matsumoto, I mean it."

"I understand, I-I'm sorry." She said as a hell butterfly made its way into the office. Sighing, Toshiro held out his hand where it obediently landed.

_Hitsugaya-taicho, your presence is requested at the 4__th__ Division immediately. We have broken the news to Hinamori-san about Abarai Renji._

Toshiro threw his brush down and left the office without saying a word. Matsumoto looked at the door thinking about her actions yesterday.

"This is turning into such a mess. Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Toshiro entered the 4th Division's medical wing and walked to Momo's room. Oddly, no one was around, particularity Unohana. With a slight scowl on his face he entered her room. She was sitting up like last night, only this time she was crying.

"Sh-sh-shiro-ch-chan! He-he-he's dead!" She said between her sobs. He walked over to her and took her hand. She pulled him into her arms for an embrace and started crying on his shoulder. "I-I can't believe he's gone! He-he was a good friend."

"I know, I'm sorry, Momo." He said as he patted her back. He tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip. Toshiro was relieved when Unohana came in and Momo was forced to release him.

"Please excuse me, but I thought I would check in on you. I see you are in good hands. Maybe you would like to help her outside for a little while?"

"I would like that. Could we take a small walk, Shiro?" Momo asked getting up. "I practiced standing and walking yesterday." She giggled.

"Sure," Toshiro said as he held out his hand for her. She took it and then wrapped her arm around his. As they left Momo's room and started down the hallway, Toshiro looked up and saw Rukia enter the building. Their eyes met briefly before Unohana ushered Rukia into one of the rooms and closed the door. He resisted the strong urge to follow. He wanted to know how she was this morning. After last night's nightmare, he rocked her and held her till she fell back asleep. He ended up watching over her for most of the night and left at his usual time before she awoke.

"Shiro-chan, would you like to have a picnic today? Maybe after our walk in the gardens we could take some food out there." She looked up at him and saw that he was distracted. She followed his gaze and frowned catching site of the other woman being pushed into a room. She quickly replaced it with a smile, "Shiro-chan?" Toshiro looked down at Momo.

"That would be fine."

They made their way outside to the gardens. Momo was tired so they sat on the bench overlooking several plots of different herbs and flowers.

"Aren't they pretty? Don't they remind you of home?"

"Not really," he said. He was trying to focus on his conversation instead of wondering why Rukia was here. Was she hurt? Did something happen? Although he told her what was expected of him and how often he would probably have to visit Momo, he still felt guilty. He thought he saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, just the amount of work I have on my desk and how you are."

"You're always so concerned about me. I love that about you." She said sweetly. Toshiro grunted. A shadow fell across Momo's face. "They're having a ceremony tomorrow for Renji-san. Are you going?"

"I have to go, it's expected."

"Will you take me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Momo."

"Please don't get so protective of me. He was my friend."

"Momo, you just woke up. I don't think you're strong enough to go."

"I'll be fine as long as you're there beside me." She looked at him pleadingly, "I don't remember, but I think he might have saved me. I need to be there."

A thought occurred to him then. "Fine, I'll make sure you attend." She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya…forget it." The garden was set on the side of the medical wing with the windows of the rooms overlooking it. While you couldn't see the front entrance from where they were sitting, you could see the path that led to the front.

Rukia left the building and was walking away when she heard the same female voice from her dream. _"Thank you, Shiro-chan"_. She shuddered knowing it was Momo. She turned around and saw them together on the bench, her arms around him. She turned away and increased her pace. She knew what he was doing and why, but that didn't make it hurt any less to see.

"Kuchiki..." She stopped, turned and saw that Toshiro was coming up to her. "Hey."

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she said, giving him the formal bow.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He resisted the urge to touch her. Bad enough he left Momo to talk to her, but he just had to know she was ok.

"I'm fine. I was here for my final medical clearance after…after the pregnancy." She winced slightly as she said it. "I can officially start training again."

"I see, that's good then," The look of concern not leaving his face.

"You'd better get back to Momo." Rukia said as she glanced over Toshiro's shoulder. Momo was still on the bench, a strained smile plastered to her face.

"Yeah, they told her about Abarai this morning."

"Ah," she said as her eyes looked down, "See you later?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly turning back towards Momo. Rukia gave the customary bow and continued on her way.

"What was that all about?" Momo asked when Toshiro returned.

"That? Nothing, I was checking on her for her brother. Abarai was her closest friend." He said, well it wasn't exactly a lie, Byakuya was allowing him to look after her.

"Yes, they grew up together. He was so in love with her until she left him for the Kuchiki's. He was devastated for a while after she left."

"I don't think she really had a choice in the matter to become a Kuchiki."

"Of course she did, Shiro. Anyway, why would her brother ask you to check on her? Is it a Captain's thing?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"She didn't look all that sad. I know I would be devastated if something happened to you." She said, shyly. Toshiro was getting irritated.

"Momo, I've got a ton of paperwork to do, do you think we could have that picnic later?"

"You work too hard, you know that?" she said looking at him. "How about you get to work and come by for dinner again? We could watch the sun set together."

"I'll see what I can do," He said getting up. They walked back to her room quietly and he made sure she was settled back in bed before taking his leave.

"Shiro?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you for being here for me. I know I should be grateful for what time you do spend with me and that you're really busy but I feel really alone when you're not here."

"I'll do what I can, ok?"

"Oh, ok," she said brightening up again.

"Try and get some rest." He said and walked out.

Toshiro headed back to his quarters. He wanted to check on Rukia before heading back to work for the afternoon. He opened the door and found her seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Hey," he said closing the door.

"Hey," she said smiling, "I didn't think I would see you today. Would you like some tea?" she asked, getting up.

"I could use some, thank you." He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her tiny waist as she poured his tea. She placed the pot down and turned into him returning the hold. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Here, everything was fine, everything was _right_. He loved the way they seemed to fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. He buried his face in her neck and just held her.

After several minutes he released her. He took his thumb and gently brushed her lips as he looked at her. She felt herself melt into him, his touch burning her skin. He was looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I'm sorry for what you saw today at the 4th. Rukia…"

"I-It's ok."

"No. It's not ok. I don't understand their methods at all and I hate playing games. This deception is wrong." He released her and walked to the table. "I'm so frustrated with this whole thing and I feel it's only going to get worse."

"How is she taking Renji's…Renji's…" she couldn't say it. She's been dealing with it for a while, yet she still couldn't say it. "How is she doing?" she finished quietly.

"She was upset, but she's doing ok. They're having her believe that he died protecting her in the hollow attack at the academy." He looked at her and saw fresh tears brewing in her eyes. He mentally kicked himself for bringing this whole thing up.

"They're going to honor him at the shrine tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Will she be going too?"

"Yeah."

"I see," she said as she turned towards the pot and his forgotten cup, "Your tea is getting cold."

He sat down at the table. Rukia replaced the tea in his cup and set it in front of him before sitting down. She seemed to have won the battle over her emotions as her face was blank, her eyes dry.

"You said you were going to the 13th yesterday, how is Ukitake?"

"He is better. He told me to take another month off, of course when I told him I'm tired of doing nothing, he wouldn't hear of it. So, I guess I have a month I can dedicate to training." She gave a small smile.

"Good, you'll have a while to ease back into it."

"Humph, I've been easing myself back into it for a few weeks now."

"Before you got clearance?" he shook his head, not surprised at all.

"I can take care of myself." She said defiantly. Her back straightened, her head raised. She is so beautiful, he thought.

"I know you can. However, don't overdo it."

"Yes Sir, Taicho Sir," she said with a grin.

He couldn't help but return the smile. He finished his tea and stood up, "Unfortunately, I have about five stacks of paperwork that I've been neglecting the past few days that isn't going to disappear on its own."

"Ah, would you like some help in getting caught up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Do you need help in getting caught up or would you rather the piles increase until you can't open your door?"

"Are you saying I'm not doing my job?"

"I'm saying with the ceremony tomorrow and mission Momo, when are you going to have time to catch up?"

"If you're that determined to help, I suppose I can't turn you down." He said with a smile, "Come on."

Rukia cleared the table, rinsed the cups out and followed Toshiro.

* * *

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Rukia said as she walked in and saw now seven huge stacks of paper piled on his desk.

"Rukia-san!" Matsumoto said getting up from her nap on the couch.

Rukia bowed, "Fukutaicho Matsumoto," she said tersely.

"Matsumoto,"

"Yes, Taicho?"

"You will be accompanying Hinamori for tomorrow's ceremony. Make sure you stay by her side and be there for her."

"Where will you be?"

Toshiro looked at Rukia who was already attacking the first stack of paperwork. "Elsewhere," he replied.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I don't care."

"Well then. Would it be ok if I took the rest of the afternoon off? I can go visit her and tell her I'll be the one taking her."

"Fine, it's not like you accomplished any work today."

"It was so hard once you left this morning and – "

"Matsumoto…"

"Ok, ok, I'm going. See you later, Taicho, Rukia-san." She said as she left. Rukia didn't notice as she was almost half way through her stack. Toshiro smiled at her and went to work.

"I think Matsumoto is seeing Kurosaki," Toshiro said. Rukia almost spit out her water. She turned around and gave him a funny face.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"She's been requesting short trips to the living world a lot since we got back."

"Ah," she said.

"Does that bother you?"

"Why would it?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well," he fumbled. Yeah, why would it bother her?

"Does it bother you?" she asked innocently.

"No, it's not like that relationship would interfere with her work." Rukia snorted.

"And they say you don't have a sense of humor."

"Rukia," was he really going to ask her what's been on his mind? Did he want to know? He didn't want to hear it, but he wanted to know, _had_ to know. "There's a strong bond between you two."

"Yes, there is." She acknowledged.

"Do you love him?"

_Flashback:_

_One evening in Ichigo's room, Rukia was stretched out on his bed. She looked up and studied the carrot topped boy who was sitting at his desk. He was concentrating hard on some random problem that was assigned earlier that day in school. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked over, "What?"_

"_What?" She replied._

"_What what? You're the one sitting there gaping at me like a moron. What do you want?"_

"_I'm NOT gaping at you. I was just thinking." She replied with a slight pout._

"_Ok. I'm going to regret this, but what are you thinking?"_

"_A few of the girls asked me what our relationship was. They didn't seem to believe that we were just very close friends." _

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_What now?"_

"_How do humans go from friendship to something more?" Ichigo turned red and looked away. "Is it as simple as a kiss?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_In this manga, two friends kiss and they find out what they have is more than just friendship. Is it as easy as that in the real world?"_

"_It's just a stupid manga, idiot. Leave me alone, I need to finish these problems."_

_Sitting up she says, "Ichigo, I want you to kiss me." Ichigo almost gave himself whiplash as he turned around to look at her._

"_What kind of…"_

"_Ichigo, you know we're connected. While mere words can't even begin to describe what we are, these girls have got me curious. Don't you want to know for sure, or are you too scared to kiss me?" She dared._

"_Like I want to kiss death." he said as he rolled his eyes. He didn't miss the flash of hurt in her eyes though. In one swift motion, he stood up and took her in his arms, closed his eyes and kissed her. His lips brushed hers as he pulled her closer. She tilted her head, giving him better access and then it happened._

_He snorted. She giggled. Then they pulled apart._

"_Guess that answers that," she said grabbing her manga._

"_Yeah, I guess so, stupid midget."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I love him, but not in the way you think. It's not a romantic kind of love." Toshiro felt himself breathe. Rukia turned back to her work and smiled.

After only a few hours they were down to three stacks. Toshiro looked outside and noticed the sun start to set. Rukia stood up and stretched. "Would you like to take a break for dinner? We can watch the sunset."

"Aw crap." He said looking at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"You've made other plans."

"Rukia…"

"It's ok. I'll just work on this a little more."

"I'll be back soon." He said as he left. Rukia looked out the window and watched him head towards the 4th. She shook her head then walked back to her pile of paperwork.

* * *

"Shiro-chan! I thought you forgot!" Momo said, sitting up. She indicated to the two trays that were set on the chair beside her bed, "It's not much, but we can still enjoy the sunset." She said smiling.

"Did you want to take it to the garden?"

"Oh that would be lovely!"

Toshiro picked up the trays with one hand and held his other out for her to take and lean on. They made their way outside to the garden and sat down the bench. They ate and watched the sun in silence.

"I just love sunsets. They're so peaceful." Momo turned towards Toshiro and blushed. "Shiro-chan… I've been thinking about our relationship and I…I think we're ready to go forward."

Toshiro felt a seed of dread in the pit of his stomach and silently cursed Central 46. "Momo, we're friends and I like it that way."

"But Shiro-"

"Would you stop calling me that? You know I hate it." Toshiro sighed as tears sprang up and fell over onto her cheeks.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what did I do to make you hate me so?"

"Momo, what are you talking about?"

"Matsumoto-san was here earlier telling me that she, not you, will be taking me to the ceremony for Abarai-kun tomorrow and when I said I wanted…wanted to t-take o-our r-r-r-relation-ship fur-fur…" he was not able to make out the rest of what she was saying as she broke down in sobs.

Toshio put his arm around her and pulled her in. She threw her hands around him. Thinking back to when she was in the academy and when he first became captain he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face so she could look at him.

"Momo, I don't hate you. You know I have a lot of responsibility now and I'm still trying to figure everything out. When I have a relationship I want to be able to devote a part of myself to making it better. Now is not the right time as all of my time is spent being a captain and doing captain's duties. There is a lot of work and a lot is expected of me."

"Oh, Shiro I'm so sorry, I never thought…."

"It's ok, Momo."

"No, no, I'm so selfish. Here you are in one of the highest positions in Soul Society with a lot of demands and I just go and put more on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Come on, it's getting too cold for you out here." He led her back to her room and told her good night.

He walked back to his quarters only to find it empty. Curious, he went to his office where he found her.

Rukia was sorting through the last of the piles and had made two small stacks on Toshiro's desk. There were 12 other smaller stacks sitting on Matsumoto's desk.

"What's all this?" he asked.

Rukia indicated to his desk, "High priority items on the left, transfer approvals on the right," she motioned to Matsumoto's desk, "Those need to be delivered to the other divisions in the morning, and these," picking up the last stack, "Is all that's left."

"How did you know to do all of this?"

"Ukitake-taicho has been sick a lot since Kaien-dono died. To take my mind off of his death, he had me help out a lot in the office even though I'm not seated."

"You should be."

"Nii-sama would never allow it."

"You never know, you didn't think he would let you stay with me for a while."

"No, I didn't." She said. They finished the last part of the stacks in silence.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow, you should get some sleep."

"Toshiro," he looked up from his desk, "I never got a chance to thank you for…for taking me away from Nii-sama's house and…"

Toshiro stood up and took her in his arms. He held her close and whispered, "And I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Neither felt the presence of someone lurking outside the window, watching the two embrace.

* * *

**AN: Strap in, the ceremony is next and there will be a few surprises. **


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, XLightningX, Shadow Pain, Denidene, Gozarunoda, BrosCP, Duskblood, Lunar Iris, Crystal-Clear Hope – I am really loving the feedback, this is my first chapter story afterall…**

**Thank you also to everyone reading my madness! I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer for you. 3,000 is my new goal instead of the usual 2,000. I went back and saw that Chpt 4 (?) was less than 1000…what was I thinking? Sorry about that. Live and learn…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

The sun was shining brightly on a cloudless day. It was mid-morning as they gathered at the Shi no jinja. The shrine was located near the center of the Seireitei, close to the Central 46. Yamamoto stood in front, just underneath the roof. The center was open, the roof elaborately done in two tiers, traditional Japanese style.

The plan of the day was to have the ceremony at the shrine and then move to the academy where there was to be a pillar dedicated to those fallen in the name of war. Something the students could look at and reflect on every day.

One by one, the Captains and Vice Captains arrived, completed the ceremonial washing, and then took their place facing the Shrine. The rest of the officers seated and not, took their places behind them.

Toshiro arrived with Rukia, after the washing, he took his place close to Byakuya, steering Rukia between them. He glanced over at Momo who didn't seem to notice. She looked somber, but otherwise ok. She stood with Matsumoto, leaning on her for support. Unohana was on her other side with Isane.

In actuality Momo did see him spare her a glance before turning back to Rukia. Momo silently fumed and as the ceremony started she couldn't help but watch them. The way he touched her elbow, the way she looked at him. How dare her. Is this why he couldn't be at my side?

The ceremony concluded with the sprinkling of water on the ground. Toshiro and Byakuya led Rukia to the front considering their relationship to Abarai, they were to go first. One by one, the rest lined up to sprinkle water on the ground.

When it was Momo's turn, she screamed, "Abarai-kun!" then she fainted.

Rukia turned to see who screamed and saw Momo hit the floor. She and Toshiro made their way towards her. Unohana was kneeling by her side performing a kido spell.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro" she started chanting in a soft whisper. Toshiro made his way through the rest of the people and knelt down on her other side.

He took her hand, "I'm here, Momo." She sighed and closed her eyes. Rukia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but let it go.

"Alright everyone, we'll be meeting at the academy this afternoon at 1600. Make room for Unohana and her patient. You all are dismissed," Yamamoto said.

"Isane, please take Momo back to her room, she will need to rest."

"Yes ma'am." She replied. She picked up Momo and flash stepped to her division.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I would like a word with you as we head back, I'm sure you would like to walk with me? I think Fukutaicho Matsumoto should join us as well, yes?"

Toshiro turned to Rukia and opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she watched them leave and turned back towards the shrine.

Slowly everyone cleared out and Rukia was alone with her brother. He seemed to be studying the architecture of the shrine, lost in thought. Rukia patiently waited as she knew he had something to tell her.

"Rukia, I am sorry for the things you have endured while at the manor. I was not there for you when you needed me to be." He said while looking at the roof of the shrine.

"I understand, Nii-sama. I know how busy you have been with shinigami and clan duties."

"I have talked to everyone in the house personally and I assure you, you will not hear another whisper or overhear another negative conversation. You will always have a place there if you need one."

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she looked at him. Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

Rukia sat down on the step in front of the shrine and sighed. She held her head in her hands but did not cry. She didn't think she had any tears left. She thought about all the events that led up to this point. Her thoughts kept returning to a certain white haired taicho. How she thought she was falling love. She didn't know much about that emotion other then the love she had for her friends. She thought she loved Renji once, in the romantic kind of way, but never got to completely figure it out before she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. She knew why Renji pushed her to go as he always looked out for her. It was decades before she saw him again. How she had missed him and now he was gone.

Toshiro filled a gap in her heart she didn't know she had. When she was with him, she felt whole. No one had ever made her feel the way he does when they were together. Not even Renji. What a mess.

"YOU! Why are you even here? You don't care about Renji-kun. You shoved him away as soon as a better opportunity came along." Momo accused.

Rukia turned around and found Momo staring down at her. "Feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine, which is more then I can say for you after I'm finished, whore."

Rukia bit her lip hard to make sure she wasn't caught up in another nightmare. Still not trusting her eyes, she bit again.

"You used Renji and now you're using my Shiro-chan,"

"I _never_ used Renji!"

"Renji was hurt and sad that you left. What kind of person does that to someone they love?" Momo said getting angrier. She started to release her spirit pressure.

"It wasn't like that!" Rukia shouted.

* * *

"You will stay by her side this after-"

"Taicho, do you feel that?" Matsumoto said, cutting off Unohana mid-sentence.

"That's…" Toshiro took off running back towards the shrine.

"Momo is a fast healer, isn't she?" Matsumoto asked Unohara as she took off after him.

* * *

"Just because they can dress you up and give you a fancy name, don't change the fact you're still the rat you started out to be."

"I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave Renji! He told me to go. He told me… He told me…" Rukia shook her head and backed up, Momo was getting too close.

"I don't want to hear it! You're nothing more than a user. You used Renji to get out of the hell hole you crawled out of and now you're using Shiro-chan, MY Shiro-chan. I'm not going to let you do that."

"What are you talking about? I'm not using anyone!"

"You lie! You're nothing more than a home wrecking whore! You grew up with Renji, he was supposed to be yours, I grew up with Shiro-chan, he's mine and you can't have him! Everyone knows Shiro is mine, MINE!" Momo drew Tobiume and pointed it at Rukia. "How dare you try to take him from me?"

"I wasn't trying to take him –"

"LIAR! Last night, I saw you last night, desperately holding onto him. He clearly didn't want anything to do with you. He's only putting up with you as an obligation to your brother! He told me himself."

"Momo…" Rukia held her hands up and backed away, "put your sword down."

"You think you can flash those odd eyes and throw around your name and get anyone you want?" she was almost screaming now. "Not. My. Shiro!" Momo started running towards Rukia, when she closed the distance by half, she screamed, "Hajike Tobiume!"

"Shit," Rukia said. Even bringing out her sword in this place was an automatic crime. Rukia used shunpo to widen the distance, backing further and further away from the shrine, away from Momo.

Momo wasn't about to let her go and chased after her, firing off fireballs when she thought she was close enough.

"You can't keep running, Rukia-chan!" she screamed.

How the hell did she get Tobiume? What the hell is she doing out of the 4th? Rukia dodged as another fire ball came close. Too close. A little further.

"MOMO!" Toshiro hollered. He almost caught up to them and was shocked to see her holding her sword in its released state. Momo ignored him as she continued her advance and tried to close the gap between her and Rukia. "Fuck! Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

"You should take lessons from your brother; I'm catching up to you!" Momo taunted and threw another fireball.

Rukia dodged again and increased her speed. Finally when they were in a clearing, she stopped, turned and threw her hands up, "Hado sanju san Sokatsui!"

Momo dodged and started mumbling something under her breath. Rukia drew her sword, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki". As her Zanpakuto turned white, Rukia took her battle stance. They were on the outskirts of the 5th division training grounds.

Momo smiled and finished her chant. Toshiro threw his ice dragon towards Momo but it shattered against a newly erected barrier. Rukia looked up and found herself and Momo enclosed inside. It was big enough to encompass half of the training ground.

"Now, we can do this without anyone interfering." She smiled.

"MOMO!" Toshiro and Matsumoto reached the barrier but were unable to break it.

"Taicho…"

"She morphed the Kyomon (barrier) and Tsuzuri Raiden (bound lightening) together somehow. Don't touch the barrier, it's electrified."

"She truly is a kido master,"

Inside the barrier, swords clanked and clashed. They pushed each other away. Came together, pushed each other away again. Rukia was able to make a small gash on Momo's arm which enraged the taller girl. Momo raised her hand and shot off the red fire cannon continuously. Rukia dodged and deflected muttering a chant under her breath. Momo smiled and brought her hands together and chanted.

"Bakudo hachi juu ichi Danku!" Rukia shouted as a deflective wall rose up in front of her. Panting, she supported herself with her Zanpakuto. She watched as Momo released another barrage of kido, some not recognizable. Thankfully, the shield spell her brother taught her how to use, held up.

"Momo, stop!" Toshiro yelled.

"No, Shiro! She's trying to steal you away from me! She's nothing! She's nothing more than a whore!" She fired off more blasts and fire balls from Tobiume.

"Momo she's not.."

"Stop Shiro! Don't you dare defend her! She is, I saw you last night. How she threw herself at you, how you held her." Momo started shaking. "She stole Aizen from me, she stole you from me!"

"What do you mean, she stole Aizen?" Matsumoto said. Unohana showed up along with Isane.

Rukia stabbed the ground four times with her Zanpakuto. "Tsugi no mai… hakuren!" A wave of snow and ice blew past Momo, encasing the back side of her robes. Momo was stunned and let the barrier fall.

Fire burned in her eyes as she started chanting again, but before she could finish, a Garganta opened and Gin stepped through with four Arrancar.

"My, my what a reunion we have going on. And I thought you were just going to be bringing me the one, Momo. Good thing I brought some friends with me."

"Gin!" Toshiro shouted, "Banaki!" Gin just smiled. In an instant, Gin flash stepped behind Rukia and hit her behind her head, knocking her unconscious. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

The four Arrancar stepped from the gate and spread out. They placed themselves in front of Momo, Gin and Rukia. Unohana and Isane backed up.

"_Let her go!_" Toshiro screamed as he ran towards them.

"Oooooh, I don't think you will want to be coming my way," he said as he hoisted Rukia up and placed his sword on her neck. Toshiro stopped, then took a step forward as Gin pressed his sword into her neck. Toshiro looked horrified as a few drops of blood spilled out and down Gin's sword. "I have no qualms about killing her. Although it would be a shame," he said and he let her body drop just a bit so he could move his hand to her breast, "Sorry, Rang. Seems I have all this pent up frustration since we parted ways."

Gin was touching her. For one of the first times in his life, Toshiro felt fear and panic mixed with his anger. No way was he going to let Gin take her away from him. No way was he going to let those bastards hurt her. Not now, not when he realized he was falling in love with her. No, Rukia was his and they would have to kill him to get to her. He calmed himself and thought of a plan.

"Gin…" Matsumoto said.

"Oh don't worry, Rang. It'll be a while before I get to do what I want with her. Lord Aizen will want at her first," he said. Turning to the Arrancar, "Free Momo, Lord Aizen wants her back too."

"He-he wants me?" Momo said, surprised.

"Of course he does," Gin crooned, "Aren't you his favorite?"

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" she said. She flipped her head as if she were royalty and finished freeing herself from Rukia's ice. Gin said a small chant and the Garganta re-opened.

Toshiro pushed past the Arrancar and grabbed Momo. He held her arms behind her back and brought her to her knees. "Just how bad does he want her back?"

"Shiro-chan! What are you doing? Let me go!"

Gin laughed, "Are you offering me a trade? I suppose there's no harm in letting you know. I'm surprised the great Unohana-taicho hasn't figured it out already. You see, not all Shinigami can breed. Momo is a fire element, but she can't breed. Rukia can and she can withstand the Hogyoku effects. Well, to a point, but we think we fixed that. So, you tell me which one he would rather me bring back? A sure thing or one we're still working on?"

"I think I told you before, let her go," Toshiro said as he slid Hyorinmaru under Gin's throat.

Matsumoto looked at the two Hitsugaya's and realized what he had done. In Bankai, he made an ice clone and grabbed Momo. While distracting Gin, the real Hitsugaya snuck around and took him by surprise.

Just then Kyoraku and Ukitake showed up and easily took down the Arrancars. A small frown appeared on Gin's face. "Oh well, looks like you got me…for now." Gin turned around and ducked under Toshiro's sword, he shoved Rukia at him causing Toshiro to lose his balance and fall. Gin extended his Zanpakuto and shattered the clone, freeing Momo. They made their way through the opening of the Garganta before anyone could move. The gate snapped shut.

Toshiro sat up and held onto Rukia who was coming to. She opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "What happened?"

"Gin knocked you out and tried to take you. He ended up with Momo instead." He said holding her a little tighter as a chill went down her spine.

Unohana came over and started her healing kido. "You should be brought back to the 4th" she said.

"I'm fine," Rukia said getting up with Toshiro. "How was he able to get here?"

"We discovered someone snuck into the 12th Division and lowered the shield for this area," Ukitake said.

"When we realized who it was that were fighting, we came as fast as we could," offered Kyoraku. "It must have been Momo-chan that disabled the shield in this area."

"But when? Isane took her back to her room after she fainted," Matsumoto said.

"Well, when I put her back in her bed, she was conscience and said she just wanted to rest and no one was to disturb her," Isane said.

"She must have left shortly after, then went to the 12th, lowered the shield and went back to the shrine to confront Rukia," said Toshiro.

"How did she know you would end up fighting here?" Matsumoto asked.

"I can explain that one," Rukia said, "I was constantly changing directions in order to avoid those fire balls. She must have known when to throw them and anticipated how I would dodge to change my course as needed."

"Are you sure you're ok, Rukia?" Ukitake asked with concern.

"Yes, Taicho, thank you." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"We'd better head back and report this; security needs to be tightened around the 12th." Unohana said.

Rukia turned and looked at the training grounds as the others left. She hugged herself and shuddered as she realized her nightmare almost came true. Toshiro put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. He pulled her in and held her close, the realization of how he almost lost her sinking in.

"I don't know what I would have done if they took me back," Rukia said, burying her face in his robes. "What do they want from me?"

Remembering she was unconscious for Gin's speech, he quietly told her. He felt her shudder beneath his arms. "Rukia, I'm not going to let that happen," She looked at him as he started intently into her eyes, "They will have to kill me before I'll let anything happen to you."

He didn't know what possessed him. If it was because of how close they were to losing her to Aizen or because she was standing right there, in his arms, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, he didn't know.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Rukia closed her eyes and tilted her head, pressing her lips back. They pulled apart after a few minutes and looked at each other. Rukia reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and guided him back, closer to her. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

"Ichigo, look out!" Ishida said. A hollow twice the normal size bounded towards the orange haired human shinigami. Ichigo turned around at the last second and plunged his sword through its mask.

"What is up with these hollows lately?"

"I don't know. Is it me or are they bigger?"

"Bigger and uglier"

"Funny, why don't you try being serious."

"Ok, they're bigger and their number seems to be increasing."

"You're right, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said stepping out of the shadows. "They are definitely increasing in number, but they've always been ugly."

* * *

**AN: This space still for rent...**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, Duskblood, Shadow Pain, Crystal-Clear Hope, XLightningX, Denidene, Lunar Iris, Reiha No Arashi (funny you mention that as I already had some things planned…) and everyone else reading my story. **

**Sorry this is late – I've started another one shot based on some thoughts that have been interfering with what I want to do with this story as far as the Momo x Toshiro x Rukia triangle. So I gave it its own life. Look for it soon. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Reluctantly, Rukia and Toshiro broke away from their kiss.

"Wow," he whispered, they were both slightly panting from lack of air.

"Yeah," she replied. She lightly touched her lips with her fingers, still able to feel the tingle and warmth he left behind and found herself blushing.

"We should…uh… follow the others and make our report before they come back for us." He said reaching his hand out for hers. She smiled as she took it.

"Yeah."

They walked that way for a while, hand in hand. As they made their way through the 1st Division they caught up with Matsumoto.

"Taicho, Rukia-san!" she said as they drew near. "Where have you been? I thought you were right behind us. The others have already gone in and made their reports." She looked at Rukia, "I am so glad you are ok."

"Thank you," She gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry we lost her." She said quietly.

"You're not responsible for any of it," said Toshiro.

"I think she would disagree with you. If you had not gone to the ceremony with me this morning…"

"She would have continued deceiving us," he said

"You don't think she just snapped?" Matsumoto asked

"I don't know what happened. I know before they tried this procedure, the Momo I knew was gone and replaced by a jealous conniving malicious person. Aizen already destroyed her," he said.

"It seemed like Momo remembered Aizen just fine in order to plan everything out. She probably faked us all from the beginning, but when I saw her it was like she was a child again, sweet and innocent. How she was before Aizen turned her. I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said to you, Rukia-san."

"It's ok." Rukia said looking at her. Matsumoto smiled.

"Just because she has a forgiving heart doesn't mean I do," Toshiro said as he walked by her and went into the headquarters building. Matsumoto swallowed and followed him inside. The headquarters building was where they held their regular meetings. The room was bare except for the huge chair at the front which Yamamoto was currently sitting in.

They walked up to him and bowed. Once the formalities were done, they each reported what happened as they saw it. Yamamoto increased security around the 12th Division, much to the dismay of Kurotsuchi-taicho. He was going to assign someone to keep Rukia under surveillance, but was satisfied when Hitsugaya said he would volunteer. Although he did raise an eyebrow when he found out she was already staying in the Taicho's quarters.

As they left the building, Rukia stumbled a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to go over to the 4th and have them look you over again?" Toshiro asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"I'm fine. I have a little headache, but it's nothing." She stopped and looked at him, "Please, can we just go back to your office or something until it's time for the dedication?"

"The dedication, I almost forgot," as a smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You'll see this afternoon."

When they got back to the 10th Division's office, Kuchiki Byakuya was there with Isane.

"Rukia, I would like to speak with you for a minute," he said, looking at Toshiro who sighed at being kicked out of his own office.

"I guess I'll go find out what happened to Matsumoto…" he said muttering as he left.

Byakuya indicated for Rukia to sit, so she took her place on the couch. Isane went immediately over to her and started her healing kido.

"Nii-sama?" She looked questioningly at him.

"I knew you would be too stubborn to go to the 4th after your altercation."

"But I'm – " He cut her off with a look. He turned to Isane who blushed.

"A few cuts and some bruising, but she is ok. Unohana-taicho healed her quickly at the training grounds."

"You are not to be alone." He started. Rukia felt her heart start to sink; she knew he was going to demand she return to the manor.

"Rukia, while the manor would be the better place for you to stay safe, I know I can't just keep you locked up. If Hitsugaya-taicho cannot stay with you, you will be escorted to my division."

"Y-yes, Nii-sama," did she just hear him right? He _wasn't_ going to force her back to the manor? "Thank you, Nii-sama."

"Isane?"

"I will stay with her until Hitsugaya-taicho returns" she said blushing.

"Very well, I trust I will see you at the dedication later, Rukia?" He didn't wait for an answer as he was gone before she looked up.

Rukia smiled, "Fuku-"

"Isane, please." She said smiling warmly.

"Isane, how long?"

"Huh?"

"You and Nii-sama, how long?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Rukia's smile grew. "I don't buy it. I saw how you looked at him when I was staying in the 4th. Remember when you bumped into him? I saw his reaction."

"He-he didn't react."

"Of course he did. You forget, I've been living with him for a very long time."

"He-he.." Isane didn't know how to continue. She felt the heat on her cheeks get hotter.

"Doesn't want anyone to know, typical," she said finishing for her. "I didn't think he would ever find happiness since my sister died."

"He's so hard to figure out," Isane said, putting her head in her hands.

"Yes, he is."

A few minutes later Matsumoto and a frustrated Toshiro walked in mid conversation.

"This has been going on for months now."

"Yes, and I told you, I left something there."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"And what truth would that be, Taicho?"

"That you want to see Kurosaki again. Damn it, you know the rules."

"Yes, I do know the rules, but if you would listen to me instead of jumping to conclusions, you would know that I don't want to go there because of him, I want to go because I forgot something."

"Yes, this mysterious something you've forgotten every time you want to visit. No."

"But Taichoooo," she whined.

"Um, I think I should be going now." Isane said standing up. Toshiro looked at Isane, then Rukia.

"Are you ok?" he asked, frustration replaced with concern as he walked to the couch.

"She is fine, Taicho," Isane offered, "Her brother was a bit concerned after he heard what happened. I just stayed here until you returned. I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you, Isane." The other woman smiled as she left.

"Can I ask what was so important I had to leave my own office?" Rukia gave a small laugh. Toshiro walked back to his desk.

"Nii-sama is a very private person. Family affairs are to be kept within the family. That's how he was raised, that's how he lives."

"He wants you back at the manor then?" He said, hiding his disappointment.

"He does, but he's not going to push it. Not as long as you're with me, and when you can't be, I am to return to the 6th. Isane was his over protectiveness showing."

"Taichoo" Matsumoto said.

Concern gone, frustration resumed, "What do you keep leaving behind there?"

"Fine," she said starting to cry, "I'll tell you. Ichigo needs me. He's been so upset now that he has this stalker thing going on…"

Rukia perked up, "Stalker? Ichigo has a stalker?"

"Um...yeah," she faltered. She didn't plan on Rukia being in the same room when she planned this, "she's that other red haired girl. Orihime."

"Orihime is stalking Ichigo?"

"Um…yeah. He keeps dreaming of her coming to kiss him in the middle of the night. Only she doesn't kiss him, she just talks and talks and talks. It totally creeped him out and I've been trying to help him. She's always there every time he turns around... So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Taicho, can I go? Just for a few hours?"

"No, I can't justify that."

"You can if you called it a scouting mission," Rukia offered.

"You stay quiet," Toshiro said.

"Yes! A scouting mission! I could scout for an apartment. Since there are always so many hollows there it would probably be a good thing for us to have an apartment of our own instead of invading other people's lives. I could get with Urahara and he could maintain it while we're not there and it would be a great excuse to go shopping to decorate it and…"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Yes, Taicho?" she asked in a small voice.

"The apartment idea isn't a bad one," It would definitely be better for her then Kurosaki's closet he thought eyeing Rukia. "I'll inquire."

"Thank you, Taicho! Ah! I need to get ready for the dedication, I'll be back," she said as she left.

Toshiro sighed and put his head down on his desk. A few minutes later, he felt small but firm hands on his shoulders messaging. He felt himself instantly relax as he gave into the sensations she was giving him as she moved her hands up and down his back. She slipped her hands under his haori and continued to massage. When he sat up, she moved her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, using the tips to massage his scalp. She gently pressed against his temple then ran her fingers down the side of his face.

He caught one delicate hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Instantly she felt the heat his kiss left behind. He turned the chair around and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She laid one arm around his neck and met his gaze with her own. He turned his attention back to her wrist. He placed soft kisses to the inside trailing up to her elbow. She plunged her other hand back into his hair. He nuzzled her arm up to her shoulder then gently tugged on her robes at the neck, loosening the material.

Rukia gasped as she felt his warm breath on her bare shoulder. Slowly, he left a small trail of kisses from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. He then gently grazed his teeth along her collarbone eliciting a moan. She let her head fall back, allowing him to continue his exploration. He kissed where his teeth grazed and gently nipped and suckled back up to the side of her neck.

"Rukia," he breathed her name against her neck. She was lost in his touch. She turned her head and their lips met, softly. She shifted in his lap and deepened the kiss, poking her tongue out and tracing the outline of his lower lip.

_Knock knock_ came from the office door and the couple broke apart.

"What?" Toshiro yelled at the door as Rukia stood up and tried to gain her balance.

"uh…Sir, it's almost time for the dedication," came a voice from the other side.

"Fine," he replied and sighed. He watched Rukia as she refitted and straightened her uniform. He caught a glimpse of a few marks he left behind on her shoulder before she covered up. He smirked. "Ready to go?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose," she said. Her eyes were still dark.

* * *

The lawn in front of the academy's main building was packed with Shinigami and students in a sea of red, blue and black. A section for Captains was reserved at the front, closest to the site. The pillar stood 10 feet high and 8 feet wide. There was a plaque in front with a dedication to those that have fallen in line of duty. On the back side of the pillar, names were engraved.

Toshiro took his place with the other Captains, Rukia remained at his side. The Captain Commander stood in front and performed the dedication.

"Men and women, shinigami and cadets, I would like to thank you all for coming out here this afternoon to honor those that have come before us. To honor those that have risked everything to restore and maintain the peace and balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead. At this time I would like to introduce the head of the academy who would also like to say a few words."

…

And so the dedication went on. It was a short ceremony but Rukia was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. It had been an eventful day after all and Yamamoto had that drone in his voice that cast a spell and just made you want to fall asleep when you heard him. The ceremony was short, Yamamoto was long winded. As all good things do (and bad although we don't seem to realize it fast enough) things came to an end and the dedication was over. The Taicho's filed out and stood around so they could talk to the up and coming shinigamis. Toshiro kept looking over this one persons shoulder as if waiting for someone to materialize; soon they did as he broke out into a big grin.

"Rukia, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet," Rukia took his hand as she was led through the maze of people. She was trying to look ahead of him so that she could see what was causing his smile, but with the huge sea of people, it was hard to make out anyone she might have recognized.

She was led to the top of the hill that sat on the side of the main academy building. That was where she saw him. He was standing tall, his wavy hair blowing in the wind along with his blue academy uniform.

"I don't know when they found him. I've only learned of his existence yesterday and thought it would be a great surprise for you." Rukia looked at the tall man on the hill with shock.

"Sado!" Rukia hollered. He turned around and gave a smile.

"Kuchiki!" he said as he made his way towards them.

"Does Ichigo know?" she asked Toshiro.

"No, at least not until Matsumoto gets her way and gets back to the living world. She'd probably try and find a way to smuggle him out there for him." They both laughed.

"Sado-san! How have you been? What happened" Rukia asked him with a sad face.

"I was fighting Yammi, then I was here."

"Did it take them long to get you into the academy?"

"No."

"I am glad you are here, Sado-san" she said smiling. Death had not changed him at all.

* * *

CLANG **CRASH** CLANG fizzle

CLANG **CRASH** CLANG fizzle

CLANG **CRASH** CLANG fizzle

One by one, Ichigo took out a massive horde of hallows. They were bigger in size and was taking a toll on the young substitute's stamina. This was the 5th straight night he was called out of his sleep to kill these things. They were never less than two.

Ichigo was having a bit of a problem putting the last one down. It seemed like he was a bit smarter than the rest of them. Even with Ishida's help, he was still having problems.

"To your left, left!"

"Shut up, Ishida! I see it," he said as he brought down Zangetsu…and missed.

Another hallow appeared out of nowhere and was about to strike Ichigo down when all of a sudden, it froze from the inside out. Ichigo was shocked and touched it. That was enough to make it lose whatever balance it had. The two watched it tip and fall to its side, shattering into oblivion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It being frozen I would think Hitsugaya-taicho would be here, but I don't sense him at all. Nor Rukia, the only other shinigami I know of that could put down one of these like that."

"Yeah, with ice," Ichigo said, kicking a chunk of ice away.

"Well, whoever did it, saved your butt," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo scowled.

"You're better at sensing reiatsu then I am. You don't sense anything?"

"No. Nothing. I thought there was a glimpse when it first happened, but I can't be sure. If I'm not sure it happened, then there's no way I would be able to tell who it was. Only I can tell you it wasn't Hitsugaya-taicho or Kuchiki-san." Ishida said.

"Maybe I should report this to Urahara."

"Yeah, wouldn't be a bad idea. I'm going back to studying.

* * *

**AN: Ok, not quite 3, 000 this time, but hey, I had to get it out there as I was late with it as it is. At least it's not less than 1,000!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, Denidene,Shadow Pain,** **Gozarunoda, BrosCP, Crystal-Clear Hope and everyone else who has been reading!**

**I was originally going to end the story and have this next part (the first 4 lines) as the epilogue. Not wanting to do a sequel, I made some changes… **

**Oh, there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

_One week later… _

"I always thought motherhood would make you gorgeous," said the man with a smile on his face.

"Shh! Baka! You'll wake him up and you know how he is when he's cranky," she scolded.

The man grinned, "Yeah, it's like living next door to Santa-san." He walked over to the woman and looked down at the small baby she was rocking. His raven hair was a stark contrast to the piercing teal eyes he possessed under now closed lids. "And we all know much you love snow, Tsuneo."

Putting the baby down in a makeshift crib, the woman turned to the man, "Have they figured out where they're going to take him?"

"No, not yet."

"After last week's stunt it'll be a matter of time before someone figures it out."

"I know, I know. I told her the baby is to never leave the force field. She still swears he was never out."

"To think he took down a hollow that size so young."

"We're going to have to figure out how to suppress his reiatsu before the move," he said. She gave him a sad look. "What's that for?"

"I just…"

"There was no other way; you know why we're doing this. Why we're all doing this." Just then another man walked in.

"We can make the transfer in a few days. We're almost ready."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle him?" she asked

"I hope so."

"Not that I want to worry anyone," said another female walking in, "but the shinigami are coming before the transfer."

"Who are they sending?"

"They're giving it to Hitsugaya,"

"Fuck"

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Tōshirō left for a captain's meeting. Rukia was just getting up and was having tea at the table when he returned. His face showed nothing, but his eyes…she knew.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Walking over to the table, he replied, "Rukia, I've been ordered to assemble a small team to go to the living world. There's been more activity by hollows bigger and stronger than normal," Tōshirō paused to look at her. "I'll be leaving this afternoon for a few months." Rukia closed her eyes and sighed.

"You didn't ask me, so I must not be a part of your team," She said quietly as she looked at him as he looked away, "Take me with you." His head snapped back, eyes locked with hers.

"I didn't ask you because I want to protect you. You've been through absolute hell as it is, I don't think I could take it of something else was to happen to you. Bad enough you're still having those nightmares every night. No. You will go back to your brother's manor." His teal eyes softened.

"I've been cleared by the 4th Division yet I'm told to take another month off. I've been training like hell to get stronger. I…I want to go with you." She said holding his gaze.

His eyes turned cold. "What if Aizen is behind this? What if he captures you again? You're compatible with the orb; you know he wants to use you again. As long as he is out there, you are in danger."

"Do you think I would be any safer here? He killed the entire Central 46 as you remember. Gin was able to infiltrate the training grounds at the 5th. I'm not going to sit here, locked up waiting for someone to kill him. Besides, you'll be there to protect me if that bastard is there and I'll be there to protect you. I will not let him take another person I-I love. I couldn't take that." She said, her eyes determined.

Tōshirō looked at her and knew she would not back down. He was torn between wanting to keep her safe and keeping her with him. If something were to happen to her while he was gone. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. If she went with him, he could keep her safe, "Fine, we leave in three hours." He took her hand as she stood then he wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he said in a voice that wasn't all that steady, "You've come to mean so much to me in these last few months and I just…I can't lose you."

"You won't," she said. She ran her hands across his chest and wrapped them around his back.

"Rukia," he whispered and held her closer. He placed soft kisses on her neck sending chills down her spine. She loved the way his kisses felt, the way they tingled and then left a trail of heat. The way his reiatsu felt when they were close like this, washing over her in cool waves.

"You won't," she said again as she pulled him closer. His mouth on her jaw, she bent her head to meet his. Their lips crashed together as the need to be closer grew stronger. Rukia helped him out of his haori and started pulling at the knots on his robes. Toshiro picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down as she succeeded in untying them. His robes fell away as he climbed in next to her.

Their lips met again as he made easy work of her kimono. She traced his chest with her fingertips, lightly exploring the feel of him. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as his hand gently pulled open her kimono. She softly moaned as she felt his hands brush her side as they slowly traced her curves and settled on her hip. He pulled her closer.

She broke the kiss to get some air and as she panted, she whispered his name. Lying next to her was no longer enough as he removed the rest of her clothing and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his hips and laid on him, chest to chest as she licked and kissed his neck moving down to explore his chest. She sat up and wriggled down so she could place kisses along his sides and stomach.

She licked his nipple which produced a moan, or was it a growl? She smiled as she contemplated that. In the end, it didn't matter, she wanted to hear more of it but before she could explore anymore, he reached down and grabbed flipped her over. He buried his mouth on her neck as he fondled her breast. He teased her nipple by gently rubbing, then twisting. He moved his mouth and covered the other one, gently suckling. Rukia moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling.

Toshiro moved one hand down and let it settle between her thighs. Gently he teased her nub as she gasped and groaned. She was wet and ready. "Please…" she said. It was all he had to hear as he repositioned himself above her, hands on either side of her head, knees between her thighs, his member, rock hard and ready at her entrance.

Toshiro looked into her dark violet eyes filled with love and passion. Never in his dreams would he think he would be here in this moment. Not after what happened. God she was beautiful, inside and out. And she was his. He covered her mouth with his as he slowly entered her. She arched her back to meet with his hips as they steadied their rhythm and became one.

He tried his best to hold back as much as possible, but with her walls tightening against him, he was fighting a losing battle. "Rukia," he whispered. Her hips bucked up against his in answer as she increased the pace. She whispered his name in his ear and told him she was already there. At her words, Toshiro felt his whole body tighten as his orgasm begged to be released. Rukia panted his name and he felt her walls clamp down on him as she began her own orgasm. That was enough to send him over as he couldn't hold back any more. He buried himself deep within her as he felt himself go.

He collapsed on top of her. They rolled to the side together, not breaking contact as she moved her leg across his hip. He pulled her close and as she buried her face in his chest, he breathed in her scent. "Rukia." She lifted her head up and kissed him.

"Don't you think we should get cleaned up and go?"

"No," he said, running his hands through her hair and down her back. She laughed softly.

"Ok," she said as she closed her eyes and listened to the soft thumps of his heart.

A few hours later, they were standing at the gate to the living world.

"Who else is coming?"

"Just Matsumoto for now. If things get out of control I can select others."

"Ah."

* * *

"Taichoooooooo!" called out Matsumoto. She was carrying a large suitcase. Toshiro instantly scowled.

"What the hell are you taking, woman?"

"Just some things for our new apartment!" she grinned.

"Apartment?" Rukia asked, "That was approved?"

"Yes," Toshiro said, "No more staying in a closet for you." Rukia was silent. Not that she would admit it, but she would miss the little closet in Ichigo's room. Probably for the best, she thought as she looked at Toshiro.

The gate opened and they went through.

Urahara was shocked to see Rukia as she came through, which didn't go unnoticed by Toshiro.

"Kuchiki-san! How nice it is to see you here again!" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, it is good to be back. I trust you still have my gigai and that there's nothing...added to it?"

"Of course." He said as he showed the three of them their gigai. "The apartment I was able to obtain is across the hall from Miss Inoue-san. I trust you know how to get there?"

"Rukia!" She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Ichigo! What you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, well," he said running his hand through his hair, "I felt you come though and…" Toshiro was standing behind Rukia, glaring at him. Ichigo frowned.

"Hello, Ichigo," Matsumoto said.

"Rangiku!" He put his arm around her as Rukia giggled. "What's so funny?"

Rukia backed up, waving her hands, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Toshiro obtained the apartment key from Urahara and gathered some living world items they would need. Toshiro led the group out of the shop. Ichigo helped Rangiku with her suitcase and Rukia followed when she caught a glimpse of the back rooms. She started walking back when Urahara stepped in front of her.

"Your friends are leaving."

"Huh?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah. It's fine," she said waving him off, "I was just remembering the last time I was here," she moved her hand to her flat belly. She shook her head turned and caught up with the others.

"I can't wait to see Orihime-san again! Maybe she'll cook for us tonight, Taicho!" Matsumoto said.

"I can't believe you like her cooking, Rangiku." Ichigo said, laughing, which earned him a small punch in the arm from her. "Hey!"

They made their way inside the apartment. The set up was similar to their friends across the hall. The main door opened into the living room, there was a small couch a few chairs and a coffee table which served as the dining table. There was a small, but well stocked kitchen off to the side. In the back were two bedrooms and a small bathroom. One bedroom was set up as the communications room; the other had a single bed a desk and extra futons.

"This is amazing! I can't believe they set it up so fast!" Rangiku said.

"The old man thought it was a great idea and ensured everything was set up for our arrival." Toshiro said. "Kurosaki, I need you to gather your friends and meet us here tonight. There are some things we need to go over."

"Rukia! Come see this!" Matsumoto called from one of the back bedrooms.

"You're here to investigate the stronger hollows." Ichigo said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, there's reason to believe Aizen is up to something. There's one other thing." Toshiro explained everything that happened since they've been back with Momo, including Rukia's fight and attempted kidnapping by Gin. "She is not to be alone for a second."

"Don't you think she would be safer in Soul Society?"

Ichigo was taken aback by the glare in Toshiro's eyes and heard the rage in his voice, "Until that bastard is killed, she's not safe anywhere."

"Then we'll just have to take him out." Their eyes met as they reached an understanding with each other. "I'd better head back to class and tell the others. We'll be back later."

"Oh, Ichigo! Let me walk with you." Rangiku said as she came out of the back rooms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked.

"I figured I would go shopping today since we'll be back in that dreary old school tomorrow."

"What?" shrieked Ichigo, "You're not really going to come to class with me again are you?" he looked horrified.

"Relax, Kurosaki. That's one of the things I want to talk to you and your friends about tonight." Ichigo's face relaxed a little, but still held the scowl.

"Come on, it won't be so bad and you and I can pass notes to each other," she said as she pinched his butt. They closed the door behind them, leaving Toshiro shaking his head.

Rukia came out of the back bedroom. She had changed into the white and blue dress Ishida had made for her when he was in Soul Society. Toshiro held his breath. She was angelic as she smiled at him.

"I take it, Rangiku went shopping? She mentioned something about that as she was showing me the communications room."

"Hgn."

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?"

"This isn't a vacation." He gently reminded her. Rukia rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I know this isn't a vacation, but that doesn't mean we have to hole up here until a hollow appears, does it?" He put his hand on her hips and drew her closer.

"What's so bad about holing up?" he said with a grin.

* * *

**AN: I'm choking in the fluffiness…. Ok, seriously, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as we gear up for the finale!**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you!: Duskblood, Denidene, Lunar Iris, Crystal-Clear Hope, Corisanna, Star Princess, Shadow pain and everyone else who is reading!**

**And, thank you for catching my "death lemon", THAT is a matter of opinion… There should actually be a comma there. Death, lemon. I did try to come up with something about a death lemon, but I just couldn't do it. Sorry, and good catch!**

**Have no fear, we are near the end, but there's still a little bit to go. I'm afraid of having one of those never ending stories that I've seen. You know, the ones that really should have ended 20 chapters ago? Hehehe **

**I have a few more surprises in store. (insert evil laugh here)…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Later that afternoon, Ichigo returned with Rangiku in tow along with Ishida and Orihime. Rukia watched them enter the apartment from her perch on the couch and couldn't help but flashback to Hueco Mundo upon seeing the orange haired girl. Toshiro watched as Rukia stiffened and a shadow crossed her face before she closed herself off.

"Kuchiki-san" she said walking over to the couch, "It's so good to see you again."

"Thank you, it's nice to see everyone again too." Rukia replied in a strained voice.

"Orihime! What did you bring for us to eat?" Matsumoto said as she steered the girl away towards the kitchen. Rukia visibly relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok, Rukia?" Ichigo asked not missing the transformation. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine, Ichigo. Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Toshiro sighed. The meeting was going fairly well, other than the occasional outburst between Ishida and Kurosaki. Those two really were like vinegar and water sometimes. Orihime and Matsumoto were eating some kind of bean concoction the girl brought over and Rukia was looking tired.

"Since we're all in agreement, the teams will be in pairs. They are Ishida and Inoue, Kurosaki and Matsumoto leaving Rukia with me. We will be running a four on two off schedule. Kurosaki and Ishida your teams will start the patrol tonight. Tomorrow Ishida's team will have off, the night after Kurosaki's team and we'll continue in that rotation."

"Um…I have a question," Inoue said raising her hand. "Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san have worked very well together in the past, like you and your Vice captain. Why are you splitting yourselves up?"

Irritated that someone questioned his plan, Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Matsumoto jumped in and retold the story of Momo, Gin and how it related to Rukia. She added in the fact that Toshiro was a Taicho and the group leader for the mission. Toshiro looked at everyone individually.

"Rukia will be with me on patrol. If for some reason we need to split up…"

"Then she will stay with me," Ichigo finished.

"How romantic, having someone to protect you!" Inoue said as she stood up and clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest. Everyone was silent. Ishida put his hand to his face, Ichigo scowled, Rangiku looked away, Toshiro glared and Rukia closed her eyes.

"No, it's not," Rukia said in barely a whisper.

"Oh! I forgot my dessert! It's a good thing I live across the hall, I'll go get it!" she giggled as she left the apartment.

"On that note, how about we start patrolling, Ichigo?" Rangiku said. Ichigo looked at Rukia who still had her eyes closed. He then looked at Toshiro who was looking at Rukia.

"Yeah, ok. I gotta stop by the house first though." He replied.

"See you later, Taicho!" she said as they left.

"Rukia-san….Orihime-san…she…she's…." Ishida tried.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said as she got up. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Toshiro clenched his fists but stayed quiet.

The door opened and Inoue came in with some other kind of bean concoction, this one was purple. "Where's Rangiku-san and Kurosaki-kun?"

"They went on patrol which we need to be doing in a few minutes."

"Oh, ok. More for me then!" she said smiling as she sat down and started eating.

* * *

"_Rukia, where are your drawing things?"_

"_I didn't bring any; I have some in Ichigo's closet."_

'_Stay here with Ishida and Inoue, I'll go run and get them. I need to talk to Kurosaki anyway."_

"_Are you sure? Ok then. I'll be sure to draw something just for you then." She said with a smile. Who could refuse that smile? It didn't matter that her drawings were hideous, the one thing he and Kurosaki agreed on, did it?_

Toshiro smiled to himself as he made his way to the boy's home. He hopped up to the window sill and was about to go in when Matsumoto's voice stopped him. She was talking about Rukia. He quickly masked his reiatsu as a frown formed on his face.

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you, but no matter what, you can't tell Rukia."

"What? Why not?"

"It's for her own good."

"Her own good? Then you might not want to tell me. I still have scars from the last thing I hid from her and it was a Christmas present."

Rangiku smiled sadly.

"It's not going to hurt her, is it?"

"As long as she doesn't know, she'll be ok."

"Does Toshiro know?"

"No"

"I'm sure if you tell him, he'll protect her. He looks like he can keep a secret or two."

"No, he can't know either."

"What? Why?"

"You want to still protect her, don't you?" she challenged.

"Of course I do. That's never going to change no matter how much that snowball loves her."

"You're sexy when you get all protective." She said leaning in.

"Really?" Ichigo met her in the middle and their lips crashed against each other.

Shaking his head and clearing his throat, Toshiro made his presence known.

"No one knows how to use the front door anymore." Ichigo grumbled backing away.

"Taicho! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would go over the patrol outline with Kurosaki, it would help if you knew where to patrol so you're not covering the same area as Ishida's team."

"Oh, ok." Toshiro handed Ichigo a map.

"If you see anything, call me."

"You got it," but he was already back out through the window.

"It's been three months. It's sad, isn't it?" Matsumoto asked quietly. Ichigo looked at her. "I suppose it's better for the both of them that it ended this way. When we gave our report we were told if the baby lived, it would have been destroyed."

"Yeah, leave it to the shinigami's to fear what they don't understand."

"Think about it, Ichigo. Being part hollow was enough for certain shinigamis to want to destroy it and others to want to use it." She sighed. "The fact that the Hogyoku was involved in its mutation would be enough to keep it under lock and key in the 12th, dead or alive. If not for…"

"They tolerate me, what's the difference? Because I'm not a helpless infant for them to dissect that makes it ok?"

"Forget it, never mind." She said, changing the mood, "Now, where were we earlier?"

"Rangiku…." Ichigo said, wanting to know what she was hinting at.

Rangiku pushed him down on his bed and straddled his legs. She kissed the corner of his mouth, "I believe we were somewhere about here, no? We've got a few minutes before we have to leave." He put his arms around her and kissed her back, all thoughts leaving his blood deprived brain.

* * *

Toshiro walked home with his hands clenched. They were talking about Rukia and Tsuneo. Why? It's been three months, why would she bring it up and what information does she have that would hurt Rukia?

He headed back to the apartment thinking over their options. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was back and standing in front of Ishida.

"Ok, well, we're heading out now that you're back," he said.

Toshiro looked at him, still lost in thought, "Yeah, ok," and closed the door behind them.

"That was fast," Rukia said looking at him. "Where's my stuff?"

Toshiro looked at her, thinking about how he was going to tell her about what he heard and what he thought it meant. Maybe he should find out and confirm his suspicions first. He looked at her. She's come a long way and has learned to trust him. Trust. He had a feeling there was a lot of it misplaced and he didn't want to ruin what they had between them.

"Rukia, sit down, there's something I need to tell you." A look of concern crossed her face as she complied. The concerned look quickly turned to shock, then anger as he went over what he had heard.

"Tsuneo," she whispered. Toshiro sat down and held her. "How? How could he be alive? Unohana-taicho said he turned into spirit particles once he was born."

"Let's think about this logically. Unohana is all about preservation of life. We already know that the new Central 46 would have wanted him destroyed. Knowing this, if you were her?"

"She would have snuck him out. Is that even possible?"

"Who do you know was there that night that could come up with off the wall plans?"

"Yoruichi. That means Urahara was in on it too?" Rukia felt sick, "I never did trust him to begin with but…"

"Matsumoto is hiding this, has been hiding this," Toshiro was shocked as the realization sunk in. His best friend betrayed him.

"Is Ichigo in on it too?" She was shaking as the magnitude of the situation, the number of people they trusted increasing by the minute, hit her. She didn't realize she held her breath on the last question. She didn't want to know. Her closest friend couldn't have, again.

"Not from what I can tell. It sounded like she wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't promise keeping it from you." Rukia nodded and let out the breath she was holding.

"Then maybe he can help us figure it out."

"How?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"What if he finds out and then misleads us? He is going out with Matsumoto." She looked at him.

"I don't know," she whispered, "Toshiro, we can't trust anyone anymore, can we?"

He held her tighter, "We'll figure it out and if our son is alive, we'll get him back. I swear to you, Rukia," he looked deep into her eyes as he swore on his soul, "I will do everything and anything no matter what it takes, I will bring him back to us."

"Toshiro," was all she could manage to say as she put her head on his chest.

* * *

Since the teams were to fight together, they were also to stay together, that meant Rangiku was going to school with Ichigo, who was not thrilled. After a day of boring lessons and fighting off drooling classmates, Ichigo and Rangiku were walking back to the shinigami's apartment. When they past the park, they saw Toshiro and Rukia waiting for them.

"Matsumoto, I need to go over some scouting plans with you before the four of us go out on patrol tonight."

"Ok, Taicho," she said.

"Rukia wanted to pick up some things at the store."

"I'll take her," Ichigo said.

"Ok then." Toshiro looked at Rukia who gave him a small nod before they separated.

Rukia walked over to the park and sat down on one of the swings. She held onto the chains and closed her eyes. Ichigo stood behind her and gave her a push.

"Haven't done this in what seems like forever."

"I know," she said.

"Rukia…How are you really? I feel bad for not coming to see you. We had…"

"Your mid-term tests to take and Kon is lousy with your school work. Ichigo, I understand. Life doesn't stop for one person. One who isn't even alive."

"What's wrong?" She stopped swinging and Ichigo knelt down in front of her, trying to search for answers in her eyes.

"Ichigo, just when I think I have things under some kind of control it just blows up." Ichigo was scared; tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. She doesn't cry unless something is really wrong.

"Rukia, please tell me."

"I don't know who to trust. I don't know where the betrayal starts and stops."

"Rukia, I know I've fucked up before, but please. I will do anything to make it up to you." Rukia looked into his amber eyes and saw nothing but honesty.

"Tsuneo…Tsuneo is alive." Ichigo's eyes widened.

His expressions changed as she told him about Toshiro's theory of what happened the night Tsuneo was born and that he thought he was somewhere in the living world, hidden. "My god, Rukia!"

"Ichigo, there's more and this is where I ask a favor from you," she sighed. "We think Matsumoto knows where he is."

"What? She wouldn't hide something like that from you." He said defensively.

"Ever since we got back she's requested many short trips to the living world. Are you telling me you can account for all of her time every time she was here?"

"Well, no. Now that you mention it, she did used to tell me there was something she had to check on, but I figured it was personal. Oh shit."

"Ichigo, I don't want to ask this of you, but we have nowhere else to go. I don't trust anyone other than you and Toshiro at this point. Please. Please help me find my son." By now her tears were falling and he knew right then it didn't matter what she asked of him, he would do it.

"Ok, I'll talk to Rangiku and see what I can find out. Compared to some of the things she has said, it all makes sense. She tried telling me something yesterday but said I had to keep it from you. All I could think of was the pain you put me through last Christmas."

Rukia gave a soft laugh as she dried her eyes. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Come on," he said holding his hand out, "Let's get to the store. Although I thought they stocked you guys up pretty well?"

"I, um…wanted some strawberry mochi." She said. He laughed at her.

"I should have known it would have something to do with sweets."

* * *

_Later that night on patrol…_

"It doesn't make any sense, unless they know we're here. If that's the case then something is going on." Toshiro mumbled. They were standing on top of a house at 3am and so far, no sign of any hollow.

"Hard to believe Ichigo was hit hard night after night and now, nothing."

"Keep your guard up and stay close to me. I don't like this at all."

_The other side of town…_

"Rangiku…"

"Yes, lover?"

"I was thinking about what you said last night," Ichigo said as he stopped on the roof top of an apartment building.

"What did I say yesterday?"

"There was something on your mind but I had to promise not to tell Rukia or the snowball." Rangiku smiled.

"What changed your mind?"

"It was when I took her to the store this afternoon. Rang, she's been through a lot and if there's something I can do to protect her, even if I can't tell her…"

"You are such the hero, love."

"Whatever it is, it's here in the living world, right? You can't be here all the time."

"You're right, it would be nice to have some help." Rangiku said. "Promise me, Ichigo."

It was here he hesitated, while Rangiku thought it was a big step for him to keep a secret from Rukia, it was actually because he was about to betray his lover.

"I promise, Rang." He cringed inwardly and added a few words in his head to make him feel better, which didn't work. So he just listened.

"Come here and sit." She said. As he sat down, she started.

"First, I wish I could make you promise not to hate me, but I don't know if that will happen. I've done a horrible, horrible thing and the more I want to fix it, the more screwed up it gets."

"Rang, I could never hate you, you're one of the sweetest women I know,"

"Oh, stop. I'm serious. I've done something horrible and unforgivable to my Taicho and Rukia," she looked down, "I…I…I wish I could go back in time and fix things," she sighed, "It was the night we brought them back to Soul Society, Rukia was in labor…"

"_At least something wonderful can come out of this mess."_

"_What are you talking about? There is nothing wonderful about this at all." Byakuya said._

"_A new baby is always a wonderful thing."_

"_Not this one. It will be destroyed." He said._

"_What?"_

"_Central 46 has been briefed on the situation. The child will be destroyed and its remains will go to the 12__th__ Division to find out the extent of its mutation and power."_

"_But…my Taicho will never allow it!"_

"_He's not going to have a say in the matter. Central 46 is our governing body. The rules will be followed." He said in his same toneless voice._

_Rangiku met up with Yoruichi and in true gossip fashion, "Do you know what they're planning?"_

"_Yeah, they're going to destroy the little tyke." Yoruichi said._

"_I can't believe it. It's just so wrong."_

"_Can I trust you?" Yoruichi asked._

"_Of course you can."_

"_You can never tell your Taicho or Rukia. If we're going to make everyone else believe, we need to make them believe first or it will be the death of us all."_

"_I understand."_

"_Kisuke already has something in the works to save the child but it's important everyone think he's dead."_

"_How are we going to make that happen?"_

"_Unohana-taicho is on our side and will help us. We're going to take the child and hide him in the living world. We hope to raise him until he's old enough to protect himself against Soul Society, Aizen and anything else out there."_

"_But,"_

"_The big wigs will be watching them. If their grief isn't real, they will tear every dimension apart looking for the child."_

"_How sad for them."_

"_Maybe someday we can tell them, but not anytime soon."_

"So Urahara was in on it too?"

"Yeah. Tsuneo was born and while Unohana was telling everyone it dissolved into spirit particles, Yoruichi took him to the world of the living. They've been doing their best to try and hide him, but he is getting stronger every day."

"Wasn't that Hogyoku thing involved? Is it a vizard?"

"So far, Tsuneo hasn't exhibited anything from his hollow side other then the mask he was born with, but he has amazing powers so far. Kisuke-san thinks he took down a hollow last week."

"Tsuneo froze it? He saved me from it."

"Tsuneo is three months old, Ichigo. He doesn't have a Zanpakuto and he was only in the general area of where you were."

"Wow!"

"We're not sure if this will be his true power or just the side effects of the Hogyoku. We're also not sure if he knows what he did or if he did it because you were there."

"huh?"

"One of the theories is that Tsuneo can sense when someone is in danger and will act accordingly. In Hueco Mundo when Momo tried to kill my Taicho, Rukia saved him. She later told him that she felt like she was moving under someone else's power."

"That's incredible."

"Yes, well there seems to be a catch. A hollow attacked someone with Tsuneo right there and he did nothing so why he protected you, we don't know, unless it has something to do with your strange bond with Rukia."

"So all this time, you've been checking on him?"

"Yes, I have been reporting his progress to Unohana."

"Where is he?"

"He's been staying with Urahara and Yoruichi, but with his strength increasing, he's being transferred into the care of your friends, the vizards."

"What?"

"They will be able to handle him if his hollow shows up and if not, they'll be able to hide him and train him until he's old enough. In fact, this is a great thing that you've decided to help as now that we're all here, you can help distract Rukia while they make the transfer."

"Transfer?"

"They've modified part of an old warehouse on the other side of town. They've placed several high level barriers around it, but it's getting him there everyone was worried about. They did a dry run last week, they tried to suppress his reiatsu and took him outside…"

"That's when he took down the hollow I was fighting?"

"Yes. We're supposed to do the transfer tomorrow night. Taicho and Rukia will be patrolling with Ishida and Orihime. Kisuke is concerned. He thinks Rukia already suspects something because of the strange look she gave the hallway when she first got here. Tsuneo was under the barriers, but, she might have been able to sense him even though she wouldn't have known it was him."

"Tomorrow night, huh?"

"I'll talk to Kisuke and see how he wants to you help."

The sun was rising putting an end to another quiet hollow free night. Ichigo didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was set on helping Rukia, but he found himself worried for her. She would defend her son to the death, but going up against all of Soul Society or even Aizen… She would die and they would destroy what she wanted to protect the most.

"It's strange that now all of the hollows have disappeared." Rangiku said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, it is strange."

* * *

**AN: This space for rent... **


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you!: Denidene, Crystal-Clear Hope, Star Princess, Shadow Pain, Lunar Iris and everyone else reading.**

**It's not that I have the end already written, that I've been a posting fiend lately. I think it's just that I'm so excited on how the ending is turning out, it kinda has a life of its own now. I think I can't wait to see how it ends as much as you guys. **

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

The patrol ended with nothing to report on both sides. Toshiro went off to bed mumbling something about thinking and sleeping at the same time. Rangiku excused herself saying she had some shops to invade. She wanted to be first in line when they opened. That left Rukia and Ichigo in the main living room.

"Well, I suppose I should get home and get ready for school." He said. Rukia looked at him and cocked her head.

"You're nervous," she said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're nervous which means you talked to her last night but don't want to tell me what she said." She said looking away.

"Rukia…" Damn, am I that readable?

"Don't, Ichigo. I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry." She said walking past him. He grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"Rukia, I…I want you safe."

"Ichigo, this is my son. I will find him and I will do whatever is necessary to protect him. That is my job as his mother, and I am his mother. I don't care if he has a hollow like you, I don't care if he's some kind of prodigy like his father, I don't care what I have to do or who I have to fight to get him back. I will get him back and I will protect him with my life."

Ichigo pulled her into a hug, bent down and whispered in her ear, "Remember where you found me when I trained with the vizards? They're moving him there tonight. If you just happen to be patrolling there blocking all of your reiatsu…" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichi-go," she said as he held her for a moment longer.

"Stay safe, ok? I'll see you later," he said as he left the apartment. Rukia stared at the door.

* * *

"_He's coming for you, bitch." She said laughing. "He's going to take you and make you his." More laughter._

"_You will be the mother of a new race, a race that will serve me." The man's voice said. A hand reached out and grabbed her hair and threw her head back. She was on her knees with someone behind her._

"_We're gonna lock you up and use you until there's nothing left." Another man's voice said. "I know I can't wait to get my turn at you." He said as he slid his hand around her throat. Rukia couldn't breathe, she tried to move, but her limbs were like lead. The man was breathing in her ear, she felt him lick her neck as he tightened his grip._

_The woman kept laughing…_

_Laughing…_

Gasping for air, Rukia sat up. She was trying to remember where she was. Her hand went to her neck seeking the collar. The room was dark. She was still trying to get her bearings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed.

Toshiro was in the living room planning out the nights patrol area when he heard Rukia scream. He ran back to the bedroom and threw open the door. He found the light switch and saw her, curled up in the corner and Matsumoto standing in the middle of the room.

"Matsumoto?" he asked as he went to Rukia's side.

"I think she had a nightmare. I was looking for the outfit I bought yesterday. I didn't want to turn the light on and disturb her, but I tripped and ended up touching her to get my balance. That's when she screamed."

Toshiro sat down and pulled her into his lap and held her.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, Taicho."

"It's ok, just leave." He said. Rukia had turned her face into his chest as she fisted the collar of his robes. "I've got you, Rukia. It's ok now."

"Toshiro," she said not changing her position.

"Same dream?" he felt her head nod. He held her tighter while cursing the three in his head.

"Taicho, the others are here for tonight's patrol brief." Matsumoto said from the hallway.

"Alright," he called out. Rukia sniffed and let go of his robes. "Rukia?"

"It's ok, I…it wasn't as bad as the others, her hand just scared me and I was disoriented. Come on, we have a lot to do tonight," she said in a whisper giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Indeed," he said thinking back to their conversation this morning. Rukia woke him up when Ichigo left and told him what happened. With the apartment being empty save the two of them, they made surveillance plans and talked about different scenarios if they were to find their son tonight.

A few minutes later, Rukia was making tea in the kitchen while Ishida and Orihime went over the patrol area at the table. Matsumoto walked out of the bathroom, she was dressed in tight jeans and a button down white blouse, top buttons undone, breasts spilling out as usual. There was a sparkle in her eyes which Rukia noticed. She smiled.

"Hot date?" she asked. Rangiku laughed.

"Yeah, Ichigo is taking me to dinner." She said blushing.

"I hope you have a great time," Rukia said softly.

"Thanks, you know I will," she said with a wink. She tossed her long blond hair and left. "Don't wait up for meeeeeeeee,"

Rukia looked down the hall in time to see Toshiro come out of the communications room. He didn't say anything as he drank the rest of her tea and gave her a smile.

With the plan in place, Ishida and Orihime left. Toshiro looked at Rukia. The determination in his eyes gave her confidence. She steadied her nerves.

"Ready?" he asked taking her hand. She moved in and placed her lips on his as he pulled her in. Their kiss deepened for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Now I am," she said with a smile. He reluctantly let her go.

* * *

"So what is it that they want me to do to help with the transfer tonight?" Ichigo asked Rang. They were walking to a nearby café for dinner.

She gave him sad smile. "I didn't tell them I told you."

"What?"

"I have a confession. I used you to make me feel better." Ichigo's eyes flared as he blushed. Rangiku gave a slight laugh.

"I don't mean the sex. I meant I knew you would tell Rukia about her son, about the move, that's why I told you."

"Did you lie about it?" He was hoping he didn't give Rukia false information, which would only crush her.

"No, what I told you is the truth. A truth I am too much of a coward to tell myself. I am ashamed of myself. I thought I was doing well by saving their child and then protecting them. I think we all did. It never dawned on me that what we were doing was wrong. I told you I am a horrible person, but I hope by doing this, I can at least right some things I've done." She said as tears ran down her face.

Ichigo stopped walking and held her, "You did what you thought was right. You've been protecting the snowball for a long time, it's only natural you would continue. Although Rukia and I haven't been together a long time, I feel the same way with her as you do him."

She held him tighter, thankful that he understood.

"You know, I almost didn't tell her for the same reason. I just pictured her trying to fight off Soul Society or Aizen and knowing she would die…I…"

"We can still protect them." She said. He gave her a kiss.

"You are incredible," he said.

"No, but I'm glad you think so. Come on, there's time, but if we're going to gain their trust back enough for them to let us help them we had better get going."

* * *

Rukia was hidden in the shadows concentrating on keeping her reiatsu as low as she can. She knew Toshiro was a pro at it as she couldn't sense him at all, yet he was in the same warehouse with her.

She could see the ladder that led to the underground training area from her position. She had been cramped in this corner for the past two hours. She dared not come out, dared not lose her concentration on her reiatsu, dared not breathe. Then she heard noises from the warehouse entrance. Someone was coming in. She closed her eyes and steadied herself.

"Hiyori, have you received word from the others?"

"No. They've only been gone a day, give them time."

"We're out of time."

"The warehouse will be good enough to hide the thing. It was good enough before, I don't see why we have to leave because of two lousy Shinigami."

It sounded like more people were entering the warehouse.

"Shinji, where's Hachi? Yoruichi will be here in a few minutes, we didn't sense him so she wanted to stay back."

"He should be downstairs."

"Are the others back yet?" Hiyori made a noise.

"You people are making such a fuss over this thing." She said as she stormed off downstairs.

"She's in a great mood as always, I see."

"I've sent the others out yesterday to scout for a better location while the shinigami are here, but they're not back yet. We're just going to have to hope they don't come by here."

"Everything is ready," Hachi called out from the basement.

"How are you going to suppress his reiatsu from there to here?"

"I drugged him." Urahara said. Rukia bit her lip to keep from reacting. "It knocks him out and suppresses his reiatsu like he's a normal baby."

"Kisuke?"

"Hachi is here, Yoruichi-san, its ok." In an instant, she was beside him with a small bundle in her arms.

"He sure hasn't grown any." Shinji said.

"He hasn't been getting Aizen's enhancement drugs. Those shots he gave Kuchiki-san. I would imagine if they were still in his grasp, he would have been born and would have continued getting the shots. Based on the rate of growth add the fact he could grow faster outside the womb, he'd probably be about 5 years old."

"An army of children?" Shinji said as his eyebrow rose.

"Children that could have the world in the palm of their tiny hands in a matter of days." Urahara said.

"Hey, I thought I would mention, he woke up from his nap this morning and his mask had reappeared."

"Full mask?" Shinji asked, face serious.

"No, only partial. It covered the right side of his face. It had a fang and a horn." Yoruichi explained.

"Did he act any differently? Did the mask have any markings?"

"He was quiet, like he was calculating his surroundings. It was a little creepy if you ask me. I don't remember any markings. It came right off when I went to pick him up."

"Hachi, you might want to add another barrier to the kid's room," Shinji called down.

"Well, here," Yoruichi said handing the baby over to Shinji, "I need to head back to Soul Society and report."

"Ah, yes, and I must be getting back to the shop as well. I'm close in coming up with something that might help this little one control his reiatsu before he can control it. If you have any problems with him, you know how to contact me."

As they left, Rukia let herself breathe. Shinji took the baby downstairs as Toshiro came out of his corner. He took Rukia's hand and motioned towards the stairs. She nodded and they went down to the basement together.

The huge basement room looked the same as the one under Urahara's shop with one addition. There was a huge black box with a door off to one side of the room. It was surrounded in an orange and yellow glow.

Hiyori charged from behind a boulder, sword in hand pointed at Rukia when she was stopped half way. She looked up at who dared to put their hand on her and was shocked to see who it was.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said. He turned and smiled.

"You didn't think I would just let the two of you do this by yourselves, did you?"

"Let go of me!" Hiyori said, kicking the side of his face.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said as she came up and stood on his other side.

"I'll ask for forgiveness later, Taicho. Please just let me assist you now." She said.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's all the commotion?" Shinji asked as he came out of the black room with Hachi following.

Toshiro took a few steps forward, "You will give us Tsuneo."

Shinji put his hand in his chin as if in thought, "umm…nope. I don't think so."

"Why? I don't understand why?" Rukia said as her anger was building, "How could you do this?"

"How? Why? It's all irrelevant. What's important is that your son is alive."

"What's important is you handing him over to us." She replied, eyes burning.

"I don't think we can do that"

"Why not?" asked Toshiro.

"You're not nearly strong enough to take care of him." Hiyori spat.

"Strong enough? Who are you to decide that I am not strong enough to take care of my son?"

"You're only a shinigami; you wouldn't be able to handle him. That's if you could keep him. You know damn well Soul Society won't allow you to keep him."

"So you let me think he's dead? Yes, that's a much better plan. How _dare _you!" Rukia said.

"What do you think would have happened if we didn't take him? Your 46 was already briefed on the situation and had ordered it to be destroyed upon birth. The remnants were to be given to the 12th for further study. Would you have rather we did nothing and let that happen? What's important is keeping him alive and safe."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Why is he so important to you? Why do you risk so much for him?"

"Because he is one powerful little guy and whoever controls, erm…"

"_Enough_!" Toshiro growled, "I have no intention on bringing my son back to Soul Society. I'm not stupid; of course they would destroy him on sight but I will not let anyone use him or have people think that they're going to control him. That is _my_ son!" He pulled his sword, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

As the ice dragon appeared, Shinji backed away

"Bring him out, Shinji." Matsumoto said. Ichigo was still fighting Hiyori off to the side. Shinji looked at Hachi, "Are the outside shields up?"

"Yes," he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Hiyori, go get the baby and bring him out here."

"Shinji!"

"I said do it. I'm not here to fight them. Our intent is to keep the child safe." He looked at Toshiro.

Hiyori came out of the black room with a little bundle. She looked at Shinji and then handed it to Rukia. Toshiro sealed his sword and was beside Rukia. The baby was asleep, or still drugged, as the two remembered.

Suddenly, they all felt a burning reiatsu in the distance.

Aizen had returned.

* * *

**AN: And the beat goes on…**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you!: Star Princess, Lunar Iris, Shadow Pain , Duskblood, Crystal-clear Hope, Denidene, Turbo Blue and everyone else that has been along for this ride.  
**

**A lot of scene switching in the beginning of this. Sorry, if I were a better writer I would figure out how to do it better. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

A Garganta opened up. Aizen, Gin and Momo stepped out. Another Garganta opened that held a dozen Arrancar.

"Can you feel it, Gin? Today is the day we secure the last pieces. I'll get Kurosaki-kun, you get the woman and child." In a flash, they were gone, the Arrancar splitting off as well.

* * *

"We'll handle them," Ichigo said as he threw off Hiyori and made for the ladder. Matsumoto followed along with Hiyori.

"You two protect that child," Shinji said as he followed the others.

* * *

"Found them!" Gin said. Momo kept looking down over the city, confused.

"Where?"

"There's a high level barrier set up around this area and if you look through it, you can see there are several more around that warehouse."

"I don't see it."

"Cause you're not trained to see it, little one." Momo was irritated. "Come, I know how we can surprise them," he said as he opened another gate. Momo felt her irritation shift to anticipation.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Shinji yelled. "Do you sense that?"

"Hollows, a lot of them…" he replied. He took a second to glance at the night sky. While it was dark, he could make out small holes where the stars were missing. "Shit."

"Matsumoto, although I'm sure he noticed, get Urahara, and then find Ishida. Hiyori, do what you can with the hollows until Ishida gets there. Ichigo and I will hunt down Aizen."

"Got it" came from the two as they now split off into three directions.

* * *

Toshiro and Rukia turned around as shock came over them. Inside the barriers, a Garganta was opening in front of them.

"How is that possible?" Toshiro wondered. He snapped himself out of his daze as he saw Gin and Momo step out of the gate followed by half a dozen Arrancar. "Take Tsuneo and go! I'll hold them off." Rukia ran up the ladder to the first floor. She concentrated on holding her son and climbing the ladder at the same time, trying to ignore the commotion below.

"Momo! What the hell are you doing? Go after them! We are not leaving without that woman and child!" Gin said.

"Bankai!" Toshiro yelled.

_Be safe, Toshiro_.

Rukia wound herself around the various boxes and crates and made her way to the warehouse door. She opened it and noticed the barrier was gone. She frantically ran down the street and almost ran into Ishida. He and Orihime were running towards the warehouse.

"Ishida, take Tsuneo and get out of here! Bring him to Urahara's! Toshiro is fighting Gin and Momo." Breathless she looked at him, "Please, they want my son, if we're defeated here and they get their hands on him, it's the end for us all!

"Rukia, you can't defeat them. What if Aizen is on his way?"

"I know that," she snapped, "that's why you've got to get Tsuneo out of here! Ishida, I'm out of time, please. Please!" Ishida took the baby.

"Ichigo will kill me if he knew I was leaving you to fight them," he looked at how desperate she was, "Alright," he turned, "But you better stay alive."

"Thank you!"

Rukia turned around and ran back to the warehouse and went inside. She heard Momo coming up the ladder. She drew her sword, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Ru-ki-a-chan! Come on now. I don't see the need to spend the next few minutes chasing you two down when you know I'm going to get you in the end. Let's just save some time and come out."

"Some no Mai, Tsuki shiro!" The white moon glowed under Momo's feet. She looked down, scowled and jumped away.

"You're not going to get me that easily, stupid bitch."

Rukia was worried about Toshiro and Gin and those Arrancar, she had to end this quickly so she could help him. She looked around the warehouse and tried to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Orihime, do you feel that?" Ishida said.

"Kurosaki-kun is fighting," she replied.

"Urahara's fighting too. It's not safe for Tsuneo. Come on, Orihime-san,"

* * *

Rukia turned to find Momo's blade coming over the crate next to her. She ducked before it hit her. Quickly, she scrambled to the other side of the warehouse. She jumped on top a stack of crates second in line from the warehouse wall and waited. She felt sweat run down her face and heard the _plink_ sound as it hit the top of the crate she was standing on.

"I seeeeee you," Momo's creepy voice sounded from somewhere in the middle of the warehouse. Rukia tried to see where Momo's voice was coming from when she shot a fire ball. Rukia dodged but felt the heat burn her left arm.

Rukia grabbed the hook attached to a hoist and threw it in Momo's general direction, hoping to flush her out into view. However, Momo had other plans as she flash stepped next to her. She grabbed Rukia and whispered, "Gotcha, Aizen-sama will be so proud of me!"

Wasting no time, Rukia threw her head forward into Momo's nose and as her blood spurted and as she removed her hands from Rukia to her nose, Rukia thrust her foot into Momo's abdomen forcing her off the crate. She drew her sword and jumped down to finish her off.

Only, she wasn't there.

"Shit!" She turned around in time to find her next to her again, holding the hook from the hoist. She tried to hit Rukia with it full on, but only managed to graze the side of her head. Rukia flash stepped to the other side of the warehouse, close to the basement door. She turned back and found Momo standing about 20 feet from her. Rukia had to wipe the blood from her eyes to see. Momo was still holding onto her bleeding nose.

"Dis ends dow, bitch."

"Yes, it does," she said as she threw up her hands, "Hado sanju ichi Shakkaho!" She fired the red cannon at the base of the stack of crates Momo was standing next to. As the blast destroyed the bottom corner, the rest of the crates came crashing down around and on top of Momo.

She looked at the ladder. "Toshiro," she whispered.

The warehouse filled with laughter once again. Gin's laughter.

"I'm impressed, Ru-ki-a-chan," Gin said as he released his spirit pressure.

"No," Rukia said as she fell to her knees. If Gin's up here… "Where's Toshiro?"

"Oh? You want him?" Gin appeared in front of Rukia and held up a bloodied and bruised Toshiro. His eyes were closed, Rukia's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Oh don't look like that, he's still alive. You should be proud of him. He took out all of the Arrancar and some of them were pretty tough." He said with a grin. "Where's the boy?"

"Gone. He's gone so far you will never put your filthy hands on him!" she shouted.

"Well, that's too bad." He said removing his sword. He pointed it at Toshiro.

"NO!" Rukia screamed and tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

"I will let him go, but you will take his place and come with me."

Without hesitation, she nodded. Gin's smile widened. "Good girl." He said as he threw Toshiro down and came up behind Rukia, "That's a very good girl," he whispered in her ear as he held her. Rukia shuddered.

"Let her go," Ishida said, bow drawn and ready. Everyone's attention was diverted to the shriek coming from the other side of the warehouse. It was followed by laughter. Rukia shuddered again, Momo.

"I've got the bastard child, Gin!" she said happily. Rukia's head snapped up. Indeed, Momo was holding the still sleeping baby.

"Take your hands off of him!" Rukia screamed.

With everyone distracted by Momo, no one noticed that Toshiro had gotten up. He silently stood behind Gin and whispered, "I told you I would kill you if you touched her again," as he plunged his sword into his heart. Gin fell to his knees, dropping Rukia.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, Rukia took off, sword in hand, after Momo. Momo was still laughing when she looked up. She instantly stopped laughing and held Tsuneo up.

"What are you going to do? I have your son." Rukia stopped. "Maybe I'll just take him and Shiro-chan and we'll live happily ever after. Would you like that Shiro?"

"Where's Orihime?" Ishida asked.

"Who? Oh, the other one Aizen-sama wanted? She's over in the corner." Ishida rushed over to find her body, bent and crumpled. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Ishida laid her down to try and do some CPR, but as soon as she fell back, he saw the huge hole in her chest.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Ishida screamed.

"You killed her?" Rukia asked Momo, shocked.

"She had what I wanted, so I killed her and took it. Much like you have what I want and I'm going to kill you and take my Shiro back." She said as she smiled.

"No," Rukia said. Just then Tsuneo woke up and let out a huge wail. Momo tried to calm the baby, but she didn't know what to do.

"Momo, give me our son." Toshiro said. Momo looked at him, eyes wide.

"Our son, Shiro?"

"Do you still want to stay with me or is your loyalty to Aizen?" Rukia looked at him.

"I've always loved you, Shiro! Always! But you made me leave you. You spent all that time working and then you were with that whore."

"You know it wasn't my doing, don't you? Aizen was the one that tore us apart." He said, walking towards her with his arms outstretched. "I want to be with you, come with me."

"Yes, it was Aizen's fault wasn't it? He wanted to make our son special, fuse fire and ice together, but I wasn't able to have any babies. Not like that whore can. He's going to use her again, you know?" she turned to Rukia, "Aizen is going to have you bear his child next. He's going to keep using you until there's nothing left. It's been about you from the beginning. Aizen didn't love me, it's you he wants. It's you who kept coming into my life and stealing everything I love. You took Renji, you took Shiro, you took Aizen." Momo was screeching at this point and shaking her finger at Rukia. Tsuneo was still wailing.

Toshiro gently put his arm around Momo, putting his other arm around Tsuneo. Teal eyes locked with teal eyes and Tsuneo quieted.

"You're useless, Momo," Rukia said, wiping the blood out of her eye. "Aizen doesn't want you because you can't give him what I can. What I gave Toshiro."

"Stop it!"

"You know what? It was good, too. The way he took me, over and over that night."

"_Stop it_!"

"The way he looked at me, the way he kissed me…"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Momo didn't realize Toshiro was now holding onto Tsuneo and had backed away.

"The way he made love to me, Momo. The way we showed our love for each other all night, he was insatiable, but that's ok because so was I."

Momo drew her sword but stayed planted in her spot. She had to make her move.

"I'll have something you will never have," Rukia said with a wicked grin, "His first time."

Momo screamed and charged at Rukia who drew her own sword and blocked her. Momo swiped and slung her sword over and over again with Rukia blocking every time.

"It's over Momo," Rukia screamed as they pushed off of each other. Rukia got into a ready stance and took off after Momo who did the same. Two women, two swords pointed at each other collided in a blast of reiatsu and blood. It all went quiet.

"Rukia, Rukia!" Toshiro yelled as he made his way through the broken crates and dust cloud. In the center he found them; on their knees, swords impaled in each other.

"Rukia!" he said as he got closer. She removed Momo's sword from her side as she coughed up blood.

"I'm ok," Rukia said looking at her own sword. While she managed to turn her body at the last second, avoiding major damage, Momo wasn't as lucky. Rukia stood over the insane woman. "Who's laughing now?" She said as she pulled her sword out. Momo fell forward with a gurgle and a wet thud.

Rukia fell to her knees and didn't move. Toshiro, holding Tsuneo closed the distance and dropped down next to her. He put his free arm around her and pulled her close. He put his lips on her forehead and closed his eyes for a second. He let his hand drop to the hole in her side and started his healing kido. Tsuneo giggled and wiggled in his other arm.

"Sorry," he apologized to her, "I'm not all that great with this." His hand glowed faintly as he was weakened from his own battles. Tsuneo grabbed one of Toshiro's fingers and the glow on his other hand brightened. His parents both looked at him, then at each other. A few minutes later, Tsuneo let go as they were both healed.

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

Outside they heard the unmistakable sound of hollows. Tsuneo perked up but stayed quiet.

"We're not safe here," Toshiro said, "Come on." He gave Tsuneo to Rukia and took her other hand. He led her through the broken crates to the corner where Ishida and Orihime were supposed to be, but found them gone.

Rukia tore the bottom of her robe and made a makeshift backpack for Tsuneo. Toshiro looked at her and met her gaze. "You stay behind me," he said. With a nod, he opened the door and stepped out. "If we somehow get separated, I want you to go to Urahara's."

They made their way around the city, but soon found themselves surrounded by various size hollows. Sword drawn, Toshiro took them down one by one as Rukia stayed behind him.

When he cleared a path, several more came in. Somehow a small hollow came in between and separated them. Another, larger hollow came at Toshiro, claws bared. Toshiro had it distracted and took a swipe at it, but missed. It was too fast especially for its size. He quickly looked around for Rukia, but couldn't see her. He backed up and let the hollow charge after him. He was ready to strike him again when he heard Rukia cry out then saw her on top of the hollow in front of him. Her sword drawn, she brought it down through its mask from behind.

"I thought I told you to stay behind me," he softly scolded.

"You turned around," she grinned at him. "We're being led, you know."

"Yeah, like how Momo directed you to the 5th. They're not that serious in killing."

"I wouldn't think they would be destructive considering they want…" She stood up and tied Tsuneo to Toshiro's back.

"Rukia?"

"You're better able to protect him and you know it. Can you feel it? Who we're getting closer to?"

"Yeah." She finished attaching Tsuneo securely and turned Toshiro around. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She held him for a few seconds as the hollows gathered behind them.

"They're not going to let us get to Urahara's." she said.

"Let's finish this then." Toshiro took her hand as they flash stepped towards the center of the chaos.

* * *

**A/N: Here is where I shamelessly plug my new stories you need to keep your eyes out for. **

**I've almost completed a really long one shot, HitsuRuki called "Lost and Found". It's where I've been lately instead of putting the ending on this one. Shame on me, I know.**

**I've started two outlines for two different chapter stories. Both are going to be HitsuRuki. One is called "Heat" the other "Aishitai-no (I want to love you). I think I ruined myself. I was going to write an IchiRuki, but I just can't seem to do it. I feel like I'm making her cheat on Toshiro… **

**Sad, sad, sad… Maybe I'll get over it.**

**So, please check them out when you see them.  
**

**Ok.. See ya soon for the final installment!**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to review this story and those that have subscribed to this story either by alert or by adding it to your favorites. You have encouraged me to continue writing long after this story is over. Thank you very very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Toshiro and Rukia flash stepped where the reiatsu was greatest. As long as they were on the move in Aizen's general direction, the hollows behind them left them alone. Further and further away from the center of the city they traveled with the hollows on their heels. It was near a wooded park that they found them. Rukia figured that was Ichigo's doing, keeping the fight away from as many people as possible.

As they entered the park, they noticed several Arrancar bodies. Rukia gasped and went down to the ground. Toshiro stayed with her. Carefully she moved Shinji's body out from under an Arrancar. He was bloody and unconscious, but alive.

"It's truly a shame about my subordinates. I guess I didn't need them after all as you delivered yourselves to me on your own." Aizen said with a smug smile. He released his reiatsu and the remaining hollows retreated.

"We're only here to defeat you once and for all," Rukia said.

"Oh come on. You of all people should be thanking me. You will forever be known as the mother of a new race. That child and others like him will have all of the worlds on their knees before them. Come with me and I will let you rule beside me in Heaven. We will rule over it all," he outstretched his hand.

The wind picked up and the temperature dropped rapidly. Aizen drew his sword. His mouth moved, words lost in the howl of the wind.

"No! I will never go with you! I…" Rukia grabbed her head and fell to her knees, "No, no, no."

Toshiro stepped in front of Rukia. "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm taking back what is mine. She is strong willed, very unlike Momo." They looked at her crumpled on the ground, holding her head. She looked up and screamed as tears of blood ran down her face.

"Rukia!"

"I…I…"

"You will come with me and you will make me an army!" Aizen said, again holding his hand out.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted. As his ice wings formed, Tsuneo's eyes widened. He seemed to look over his father's shoulder at his mother. It started to snow. Toshiro scooped up Rukia in his left hand and moved her away.

She put her hand on the side of his face as they retreated, "I…can't"

"Fight it, Rukia. You're the most stubborn person I know. Fight it and I will fight him." He laid her down with Tsuneo and turned back towards Aizen.

The park was covered in ice now. The trees branches were weighted down by big heavy icicles. Aizen grinned as Toshiro launched himself at him full force. Their swords clanked and locked.

"I will kill you Aizen,"

"That's not conduct fitting of a Taicho, now is it?"

"I don't give a damn about that."

"Oh, revenge then," he smirked, "Revenge for Hinamori?"

"That's a start,"

They broke apart and came together again. Aizen's sword cut across Toshiro's cheek and as they locked again.

Tsuneo peered out of his makeshift backpack. Both eyes yellow, bits of bone started to gather around his face. Soon half of his little head was covered. He had one horn at the top and half a grin that formed across his mouth. As the formation made its way to the other side of his mouth, long fangs formed. A blue lightning bolt colored the mask from the top left corner of his skull down through the bridge of his nose and across his right cheek. Although the mask was not completely formed, Tsuneo let out a howl of his own.

The wind picked up violently swirling snow and ice around Aizen and Toshiro.

"Such power," Aizen whispered. Toshiro pushed him back and backed away as the wind seemed to engulf only Aizen now.

Ichigo regained consciousness and surveyed the park. Cursing himself for falling for such a cheap shot, he gasped when he saw Rukia and Tsuneo. She was on her knees, one arm holding her head, the other, her son. Tsuneo was concentrating on Aizen. The mask was almost fully formed with the second horn half formed on the other side of his head.

A chill went down Ichigo's spine. Tsuneo flicked a glance at a nearby tree. The icicles shot off the branch and headed directly for Aizen.

"You will rule the worlds with me, my son." Aizen said as he flash stepped out of the way before the projectiles hit. "Rukia!"

In answer to his call, she stood with Tsuneo in her arm. Her other was still clutching at her head. Tsuneo's hollow eyes narrowed. Rukia took a step towards Aizen and then another.

Toshiro's eyes grew wide as he yelled at her, "Fight him, Rukia!"

Aizen opened a Garganta and smiled widely. Rukia took another step.

"NO!" Toshiro yelled as he rushed at Aizen. "I will not let you have them!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia and pushed her back, helping her hold onto the baby.

The wind and snow picked up once more. Ice formed at Rukia's feet, holding her there.

Toshiro raised Hyorinmaru up, as Aizen was about to move, ice formed on his feet as well securing him down. He shot a look, a glare mixed with shock, at Tsuneo and brought his sword up, trying to fend off Toshiro's attack. Toshiro called out, "Ryusenka," before he hit Aizen.

As his body froze and became encased in ice, Tsuneo flicked a glance at a nearby tree. The icicles impaled the man from head to toe through Toshiro's ice. When the block was finished, Tsuneo again, flicked a glance at the top of another tree, Toshiro had to back up as it rained down icicles, destroying the block of ice and the man within.

Rukia returned to her senses and held her son closer. His mask broke and fell away, his eyes a normal teal. He gave a small yawn and fell asleep. Toshiro ran over and took them both in his arms, pulling them close. He looked at his son, "We did it."

Ichigo walked over to where Aizen's remains were and whistled.

Hiyori and Matsumoto showed up with Urahara behind them. Said man walked over to Aizen's remains and took a few samples. Hiyori went to Shinji's side, who was just waking up, and Matsumoto went to Ichigo's side.

"What happened to you guys?" Ichigo asked as the three appeared.

"Hollows, they wouldn't let us get anywhere near you." Matsumoto said, "It looks like we're all here and safe."

"No," Toshiro said, "Where are Ishida, Orihime and Hachi? We looked for them at the warehouse, but they were gone." He took the now sleeping Tsuneo from Rukia and helped her to her feet.

"I can answer that," Hiyori said as she helped Shinji to his feet, "Hachi was able to heal the girl, but the guy wanted to take her to the hospital to be sure she was ok. Hachi went back to the warehouse to pull damage control before the humans started their snooping."

"Let's head back to my shop, shall we?" Urahara said as he finished gathering his samples.

"I'm taking Shinji to the warehouse so Hachi can fix him up." With that, they were gone.

"I need to check something out first, I'll catch up." Toshiro said as he left with Tsuneo. Rukia didn't have time to question before he was gone.

* * *

The others made their way back to the shop where they found Yoruichi waiting with some tea for everyone.

They sat around the table in silence each going over what had happened and what will happen next.

"So, now what?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, there's no way Soul Society will let the child live even though he did help take down Aizen." Urahara said.

"No, they won't," Toshiro said as he walked in. Yoruichi got up and offered him the makeshift crib for the still sleeping baby in the adjoining room. After making sure his son was comfortable he sat down next to Rukia at the table with the rest of them.

Toshiro looked intently at the table.

"I've already talked with the old man. The order was given that Tsuneo is to be destroyed on sight. It didn't matter that he protected us and helped take down their biggest enemy. So, I've turned in my resignation as Taicho," Almost everyone in the room gasped, "The best the old man could do was give us a running start while they clean out Aizen's castle and look for the Hogyoku."

"Taicho!"

"Toshiro," he corrected. Tears were forming in Rangiku's eyes as Ichigo put his arm around her.

Toshiro looked at Rukia, "I know this isn't how we imagined things would turn out. Maybe someday the old man will be able to convince the 46 to let us go back, but until then, we're on our own." Putting his arm around her and stroking her hair he said, "Your brother said Tsuneo was a fine looking boy and that he is destined for great things."

"Nii-sama…" Rukia whispered.

"So that's it then. You're going into hiding?" Ichigo said looking at Rukia.

"I guess so," she looked into Toshiro's eyes.

"I don't know what else to do other then continue what others have started," Toshiro said as his eyes narrowed while looking at Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Ah, yes, well – "

"Thank you," Rukia said turning to Yoruichi, "If not for all of you, Tsuneo wouldn't be here now. However, I won't forgive you for leaving us out of the loop. He's our son; we had the right to know he was alive."

"You're right. We kept his interests first. We thought it would be best if you thought he was dead. Would be a lot less suspicion if you didn't have to act the part, you know?" Yoruichi said.

"Even with that in mind, we should have told you a lot sooner. Our apologies," Urahara said bowing before the couple.

"Hng," Toshiro grunted.

"Are you going to live with the vizards? They can help with his hollow, right?" Rangiku asked through her tears.

"No," said Toshiro, "They're not much into traveling. At least, not where I have in mind"

"But what are you going to do when his hollow shows?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo looked at Rangiku who nodded vigorously.

"Let us come with you," Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes widened, "No! Ichigo, your family, your friends, you can't."

"Rukia, I believe it's my decision to make."

"Only if it's one you've thought through."

"Shinji was right, you're not going to be able to handle his full on hollow."

"Ichigo…"

"He's right," Toshiro said running his hand through his hair.

"What about your father and sisters? You'll be leaving them behind. It's not like you will be able to come back and visit them, at least, not for a while. What are they going to say? Who will protect them?"

"I can certainly check in on them once in a while as needed. They're not going to be completely defenseless if he were to leave," Urahara offered. Rukia shot him a death glare.

"Rukia, those months you were gone all I could do was think. I thought about how if I made a different choice how different would things have been? If I had done things differently would I have had to make a choice at all? Aizen was right, life is filled with choices. We are given the will to make them and have to put up with the consequences, good or bad. I've made some bad ones in my life and now I know I am making a good one."

"Ichi-go…" Rukia didn't know what to say.

"Uncle Ichigo will be right there for him. Since he was born with his hollow, maybe their relationship will be different. Either way, he's going to need someone like me to grow up with. Not to mention if you plan on hiding out in the living world, you're going to need me."

"And Uncle Ichigo can't go anywhere without Auntie Rangiku." Matsumoto said grinning at her now former captain.

Toshiro pulled Rukia into his lap, put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "We'll need to leave soon."

"The five of us, right?" Rangiku looked at Toshiro.

"Rukia?" he mumbled in her neck.

"Yes," she whispered, "The five of us."

~end~

**AN: Epilogue? No epilogue?  
**


	28. Epilogue

**AN: Okay okay! By popular demand, the Epilogue. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel otherwise I would have left it off where they discovered Tsuneo was alive and add in a few other things. However, I have changed my mind. More on that at the end.  
**

**FYI: Tomoko means a friendly, knowing and wise child.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_10 years later…_

"Come on Tomoko," Rangiku said.

"Mom, Tsuneo's not done training, yet. Dad just put his mask on," complained the orange haired, blue eyed nine year old girl. She was elegant and graceful like her mother, but headstrong and sometimes arrogant, like her father. A perfect match for her best friend, who she swears she will marry someday.

Rangiku and her daughter looked out over the frozen clearing. Her husband, Ichigo was about to spar with Tsuneo in hollow form. Tsuneo's relationship with his hollow was different then what Ichigo has with his. While Ichigo and his hollow is a master/servant type, Tsuneo shared a friendship with his hollow. The hollow knew he was powerful and knew there would be times he would be able to come out and wreak havoc, especially when they encountered other, stronger hollows. He was happy with that. They were equals.

Toshiro came off the field. While Tsuneo's hollow was powerful, Tsuneo had power in his own right. While not as strong as Toshiro, yet, he found his Zanpakuto at age five and was easily able to kill off the average hollow. And hollows they fought. No matter where they went, it was guaranteed they would run into some. It couldn't be helped with the two kids leaking their spiritual pressure like a faucet. At least Ichigo finally learned how control his.

"Good workout, Taicho?" Rangiku asked.

"It's Toshiro." He said absentmindedly. He knew Rangiku had a hard time breaking a habit she didn't want to break. However, he still gently reminded her. "Yeah, he's improving. I'm not worried about his attacks as much as I am his defense."

"Uncle Shiro?" Tomoko started. She was the only one he would now allow to call him by that name and only because that was the way she said his name when she first learned how to talk. "Will there be enough time for Tsuneo and me to go for a walk before we leave?"

"Maybe a short one, you know we have to get going after lunch," he said.

"Yeah, before the ones who want to hurt Tsuneo get here." She said all knowingly. She had a look in her eye. Toshiro noticed her fingering her own Zanpakuto, which appeared recently, as she talked. Toshiro shook his head, she was so much like her father; that determination of wanting to protect.

It's been like that since she was born. Tsuneo took to her right away as she did him. As babies they would fuss if they were separated, like close twins. They grew together as did their bond with each other. When Tsuneo's Zanpakuto came out, he held it above her head and swore to protect her. As their parents recovered from heart attacks, Tomoko (age 4) declared he was to be her husband when they grew up.

Toshiro smiled at the orange hair girl who was wise beyond her years. The adults were always upfront about the dangers they faced with their kids. While they held back some information, they knew who they were, what their role was and that others were after and would always be after them. If not Tsuneo for his powers, then Tomoko for her power over Tsuneo.

"_But I cleaned the area already, mom!" said a stubborn 7 year old Tsuneo. They had finished training hours ago and were ready to leave for the next place. It was Tsuneo's turn to take care of the ice and snow before they left._

"_Tsuneo, if you cleaned it properly I wouldn't still see ice in the trees, would I?" Rukia replied, "Come on, there's not a lot left but you know we can't leave clues for them."_

"_But mom," he started to whine._

"_Come on, Tsuneo. Let's finish so we can go for a walk. You DO want to walk with me?"_

"_Ok!"_

The kid didn't have a chance. Toshiro smiled, neither did he when it came to a certain raven haired little woman. While Toshiro gained some height over the years, Rukia, sadly, did not. She was the same 4'8" while Toshiro shot up to 5'6". While still short compared to Rangiku and Ichigo, he was happy with it. Speaking of his raven haired woman, Toshiro walked over to their current RV and found Rukia inside preparing lunch for everyone. He snuck up behind her and slid his hands around her waist.

"Stop it, Ichigo, you know Toshiro will be done training soon," she said. Toshiro pulled her closer and put his head next to her ear.

"Oh, come on, midget." He said in his best Ichigo voice, which wasn't all that great. Rukia laughed and turned around and embraced her husband.

"How did the training go?" she asked as her eyes met his.

"It went great. He's coming along on his defense quite well. What's for lunch?"

"Tonkatsu and miso soup," she said as he bent down and touched her forehead with his. "Is that ok or would you rather have something else?"

"I'd rather have you," he said as she blushed.

"Where are the others?"

"Busy," he said as he traced her face with his fingers. He brushed her lips with his thumb and continued to trace her jaw line.

"To-shiro," she whispered as she pressed her small body against his. She placed tiny kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. He rewarded her with a small growl or was it a moan? She never did figure out which, but she knew it was a sound she loved to hear. He picked her up and carried her to the back bedroom.

Outside the sparring match was just about completed. Rangiku and Tomoko were captivated by the men as they fought. Over the years, Ichigo's hollow tried to understand the different kind of relationship the other had with its master. Although it will never be the same, they did reach an understanding. Ichigo does the boring stuff, his hollow can do the ass kicking as long as he behaved.

Masks off, the guys left the training ground. Tsuneo turned and surveyed the scene and watched as the ice started to melt.

"I can make it go faster!" Tomoko offered, drawing her Zanpakuto.

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo said.

"No!" Rangiku said at the same time. Tsuneo found interest in a snowflake on the ground.

"You remember what happened the last time, you nearly burned the entire forest down!" Ichigo continued, "You are not to draw until you've had enough time meditating and can _control_ your fire."

"Uncle Shiro put the fire out; I don't see the big deal. But fine." She said pouting.

"Ready for our walk, Tomoko?" Tsuneo said in his low voice. He had a cold exterior like his parents and those eyes of his told you he was serious. He loved and respected his family and despised anyone who would think about tearing them apart. He had a fun side that he rarely showed unless Tomoko was there.

Ichigo put his arms around Rangiku and kissed her. They turned and watch the little ones start out on their walk. They never went further than a few flash steps, but it gave them time to be "away from the parental eyeball" as Tomoko puts it.

"Those two are something else."

"They're going to be a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. Fire and ice."

"What do you think of that last message?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention towards his wife.

"That the Hogyoku was found but not by the shinigami? I don't know. That Urahara can be a cryptic bastard sometimes."

"What gets me is why he wants us to return. I have my doubts."

"You think someone got to him and is using him to get us back?"

"It's not totally out of the question. Let's face it, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have without his help."

"And Byakuya's money," Rangiku added.

"Yeah."

"Rukia doesn't trust him."

"Can't say I blame her for everything he's put her through."

"Toshiro doesn't trust the message. He thinks there's something behind it."

"Which is why we're on the move again, eh?"

"Well, we should make Nayoro by nightfall," she looked at her husband, "Do you get tired of this? Do you wish you made a different decision?" Ichigo was surprised at the questions. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"No," he said firmly, "I am where I want to be, with you, with Tomoko, with Tsuneo, with Rukia, with Toshiro. You guys are my family and closest friends. I love you, Rang."

"I love you, Ichigo."

The door to the RV opened and Rukia came out, squinting at the midday sun. She looked over at Ichigo and Rangiku and smiled.

"Lunch is ready whenever you two are," she said.

"Mom, mom!" Tsuneo called out. Panic chilled as it ran through her veins, no matter how much distance, or time they put between them, Rukia found that she couldn't escape her nightmares, couldn't escape the constant sense of dread. She looked over to see Tsuneo and Tomoko come running over with something in their hands. Ichigo heard the sense of urgency in Tsuneo's voice and stood beside Rukia as the kids reached them. "We found this down by the stream," he said as he handed something to his mother.

Rukia took it and gasped. She covered her mouth with her other hand, "No," she whispered. She handed it to Ichigo as she looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her it wasn't what she thought it was. That it could have been there for a long time, anything to reassure her growing fear.

Ichigo took it and gasped as a chill ran down his spine. Toshiro came out of the RV and looked at his panic stricken wife. His heart stopped for a second when he saw what Ichigo was holding. "Hollow?" Toshiro asked, hoping.

"Espada," Ichigo confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm also sure they left it as a calling card."

Tsuneo put his hand over one of his mother's. He looked at the mask his Uncle was holding and the expression on his face. He turned to his dad, "What's going on? What's an Espada? Are they stronger than an Arrancar?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and thought. Rangiku packed up everything that was outside and shoved it into the underneath compartment of the RV. She ushered the kids inside telling them to get something to eat while the adults talked. They would explain it all after they ate. She saw it, she knew. They all knew. Espada meant the Hogyoku was involved. They also all knew it breached their barrier and no one felt a thing. Not a hint of reiatsu.

Toshiro looked at Rangiku, then Ichigo, finally Rukia. "Karakura then?"

"Yes," Rangiku said.

"Yes," Ichigo followed.

They looked at Rukia who was looking at the ground. Toshiro pulled her in his arms. She closed her eyes as she laid her head against his chest and shuddered.

"Yes," she whispered.

* * *

**AN: As I wrote this over the past few days, I came up with a whole new plot. That's the reason why I left the semi-cliff hanger. SOOOOO… look for a sequel that I wasn't planning on writing, but will cause this is too good to pass up. Not titled yet and I'll be working on the outline as I kick out my short story and another chapter story. **

**As far as Choices and Consequences…it's complete! Again, thank you all!**


End file.
